


【锤基】热潮

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 他要让Thor.Odinson比他狼狈数万倍。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

“你住手 你休想！！别他妈想动我孩子！”

尖叫着的声音 在医院的大厅响起，闹闹嚷嚷的黑发Omega怒气冲冲，使劲的推着身边金色头发的Alpha，拼命的用双手捂住自己的小腹。那里面有一个小小的生命，还没有成型。

“索尔奥丁森！你个傻逼！！”

明明我已经什么都没有了，操，老子不稀罕你的爱，孩子不留给我！？？

“Julia是吧？你就那么喜欢Julia吗？？为了她，你连你自己的孩子都要打掉？？！！我哪一点配不上你 你就那么喜欢那个贱女人？？！！”

他不停的叫着闹着，身边的人却一副冷峻的表情。甚至这张脸上表情非常的臭，好看的五观绞做一团。

“打了！我不要婊子肚里的野种！”

婊子肚里的野种。

听见这句话，黑发的他顿了一下，本来怒火冲冲的脸上，突然就布满了泪痕。

婊子？  
野种？

这个傻逼说什么呢。  
这不是他的孩子么？

明明他整整爱了那么久。  
明明说什么都要嫁给他。

妈的。

好久以前，可以说，整个阿斯嘉德城都知道Loki喜欢Thor。

不是那种一般的好感和喜欢，就是那种发自肺腑的一见钟情，用尽本领去讨好，没法叫做爱情却又执着病态的喜欢。

从Loki他第一眼看见这个男人时，他就深深沦陷在那双湛蓝的眼眸中了。

Loki知道他完蛋了。

当时Thor的家族正遭遇着经济风暴，彼时名头正大噪的劳非公司正好在考虑收并，当时，商业场上的新秀Loki，只是稍稍耍了耍商场手段，就让Odinson家族无路可走。

吃了人家公司不算，他还给Thor下了套，在约谈会议上，灌了Thor酒和药，滚上床后完全不怂的嚷嚷要走法律程序，怕身败名裂的Thor自然求他，Loki反尔就名副其实的嫁给了彼时喜欢打紧的Odinson，乐的自在。

虽然这样之下，Thor还是从不信任他。  
当然，这状况下，Thor肯定不会信他。  
哪怕是过了很久之后。

毕竟是以拯救Odinson公司为名，Thor才瘪着嘴娶了在商业战场上处处压他一头的Loki。

一个处处压他一头还算计他的Omega。

尽管Loki总是说着喜欢他，不少人说老奥丁家的儿子撞大运，但他看Loki是怎么看怎么嫌，怎么心里觉得恶心。毕竟他也是因此，辜负了他当时的恋人Jane。

不过Loki其实也相当爱他，连Odinson家族公司都保留了，除了用自己的公司帮着壮大，甚至他还把自己的股份继承给了Thor许多。Loki在婚姻还不稳定的时期给了他足够的尊重，这使得他们两一直还算得上相处不错，毕竟在床上时，成结标记过的AO双方都极其享受。性爱也是他们性格缺陷里重要的调和剂。

不过事事常变，三年，仅仅三年，约顿海姆公司因为涉足制毒售毒案被封查。整个劳非桑家族直接完蛋，甚至可以说基本全员入狱。

除了一些嫁出去的Omega。

比如那个早易名夫姓的，Loki.Odinson。就并没有被带走。

Loki从工作狂突然就变成了闲人，别人说他变成了奥丁森的负担，失去了经济基础的Omega，再也不拥有曾经和Alpha匹敌的威风凛凛。

从哪一天开始，Loki就开始像一只暴躁的野兽，失去工司的他却从来改不掉的花钱大手大脚，白天没了工作开始花钱如流水的买醉不说，甚至闲着没事开开赌局，脾气性格里的糟糕还搞得他更爱冲着Thor嚷嚷闹腾犯作，他暴躁到让Thor怀疑，他这可怜的便宜伴侣是不是也藏匿了白粉在吸食。

但Thor没有把太多的心思放在Loki身上，他只是做好一个相敬如宾的丈夫该做的事情。

可是当约顿海姆公司倒下那一刻，Odinson家族迎来了又一次的巅峰。Thor工作开始疯狂的忙碌起来。

可这时候，他每天都要收到一堆的高消费账单和恶言恶语，在他累的要死的时候。

真他妈的想骂人。

他出轨了，很快。  
他不喜欢Loki，所以在酒会上挑了个顺眼的女孩，一头扎进了温柔乡。只是还算老实，没有搞标记，像所有的多金名流一样，包起小三。可没过多久，他开始在女孩的耳旁风下不满于现状。

Loki比其他的人聪明的多，发现的特别快。

可他没有想到，先发制人的竟然是自己的爱人。

在Thor把离婚合约书给他那一刻，他从没发现自己竟然这么糟糕。可是他是被标记成结过的Omega，对他来说，婚不太好离，其实，他就是想借着这借口，先不带签字。

可闻着Thor身上的香水味就让他来气。在又一次的超级大战后，Thor直接把他的小情人给带回家了。

这次他妈的可真是气死他Loki了。

什么操蛋玩意儿！  
气鸡巴死老子了！

小情人都带来到自几个儿眼前了这傻子傻逼傻逼。他非要好好治治这个Thor大少爷的一身臭毛病。

反正Loki从来都对自己信心满满的，他一直以为Thor只是闹着玩，绝对不会和他真的离。他们结婚很久了啊……亲昵的不亲昵的，彼此有了太多能称为美好的记忆。

他该咋作就咋作，毫不收敛。

一起住是吧？行，那让你住，天天使唤Thor的小情人Julia做饭，故意房间里摔个花盆，就正好搁着是Julia房间门口，人家想怼一句吧，他的银舌头愣是连脏字高腔都不带一句的把人“教育”到无地自容。哪怕是到晚上，他稍稍放出那么一点点的信息素，酒里在下点药，配合勾引，分分钟见效，搞得Thor直往他哪里钻。就是在本应该惨兮兮的小三登门时期，乐呵呵翘着二郎腿，把小三气的哭着跑了。

愁的Thor脑袋大了一圈啊。

他也没什么法子，抱着Loki就是肏，蠢货Thor找不到别的办法。

但Loki不介意，这说明他赢了，他就是对Thor.Odinson的魅力无限十足。

每次把Loki干的迷乱的时候，Thor总能听见这个不讨喜的小混蛋哼哼唧唧的叫他的名字。想了想有个人不分轻重的这么爱自己，心里倒是暖暖的。

做完爱，他俩就一边瞅着电视，一边靠在枕头上抽烟喝酒。一般都是Thor吸一半了塞Loki嘴里抽一口尝个鲜，Loki是比其他的Omega精壮，可也不能太作贱身体。这方面上Thor到还一直像个三好丈夫，好歹他俩结婚也闹了有个几年了，两人说起来再怎么眼不是眼，鼻子不是鼻子的，也差不多过去不少日子了。

床边上的桌子上还摆着离婚合约书，边上押着纸的是上个月Loki过生日时，Thor才新送的那根黑色钢笔。烫金边上闪着小亮光。

愣了下。

Thor问，诶你爱我么？  
Loki说，我最爱你了，恨不得把你揉骨子里啊。  
Thor说，可我不那么爱你啊。  
Loki笑，这有啥的，我要你搁着这儿就行。  
Thor瞅着说，我不想呆着这儿。  
Loki抱住他，那我把你绑着扔这儿。

呵，吃过软饭拼过人生的索大公子哥心里嘟囔，这Loki就是个独占欲超强的疯子。

早离，早离早省心。  
他欠不下去。

说个实话，Thor也不是多喜欢那个小情人的。他心里清楚的像明镜，离婚也不会立马娶老婆，只是这马马虎虎的婚姻和Loki的破脾气总让他生气。

反正也不是有所谓的事情，说离婚反尔到还舍不起来了，想拖着不离，也就这德行。

然后没过多久，事情开始不一样了，突然Loki的独占欲就跟疯了似的狂涨。他就跟长了毛刺一样，还逼着Thor抱紧。他对Thor的占有欲越来越足，越来越辛辣。

Julia死了，奸杀。好歹Thor在外面招摇总是带着这个女人，一时间脸面上挂不住，发誓说要把犯人揪出来弄出来切掉鸡巴开苞解恨，他暴躁的追着这事好久。

后来有一天，私家侦探和警员都告诉他，这事十有八九，离不开你爱人。  
Loki有作案动机。当天下午还找到了Thor给她小情人的店里找麻烦，结果晚上就被人砸了。  
那女人的店被砸了，收拾晚了，回去路上就让人给奸杀了。

Thor懵了。

他昨天晚上还和Loki嘚嘚过，他要翻出给他下套的人，让这个人也体验体验什么叫被奸。

他记得Loki笑的冷呵呵的踹他，“想想那个女人也用过你那根棒子，死了到让人舒服。”  
他早习惯Loki的说话方式，也没说啥，把人翻过来想肏，却被蹬了一脚。

“别鸡巴碰我。”  
“咋了你了？”  
“突然嫌你这种马脏。”

Thor突然也就没了什么性欲，躺一边了。

“一想你那东西冲着别人屁股硬就恶心。”  
“嘿，你今天犯什么病？”

他记得Loki突然就扽这他，用那好看的绿眼睛瞅着他。

“我可干净多了，我这屁股可从没冲别人发过骚，你也就是个比强奸犯强不了那去的傻逼。”

Thor突然有点心虚，有点讪讪的，啪的拍了一巴掌那个耸着的屁股，  
“你这真是犯病”

“我就是犯病。我稀罕你就他妈有病。”

他俩都搁在床上懒得动瘫，突然Thor哼了一声“你都病入膏药了。”

他当Loki睡了，没想到有个声不凉不热的回他  
“我都无药可求了。”

行吧，Thor懂了，这人根本就是个疯子，再耗下去，两败俱伤。

这又是一天，案子还没查出来，Thor还是满脑子想着赶紧离婚。

一日夫妻百日恩，分就平平淡淡的分呗。所以Thor又一次想递离婚合约书时，被揍了。揍他的人还一脸气岔，“你可真不配算得上个Alpha，天天叫唤着和自己的omega说掰掰。真是垃圾！”

Thor问，你是Loki找来的？  
打手说，我是看不下去替天行道。

Thor随便抹了把脸，一般人揍他也就是说说，多少也伤不到他多少。

Thor冲着打手说，越拖我就欠他的越多，不如你告诉他吧，我俩从来就不是个味儿，没必要耗着了，早离早省心。

打手说个呵呵垃圾，自己溜了，晚上Loki看着Thor鼻青脸肿，啥也没说，拿着手机给人发红包。

“你给谁发红包呢？”  
“给白天揍你那哥们。”

Thor阴了阴脸瘪嘴，憋着个臭脸。  
“你不是从来都舍不得揍我么。”

Loki想了想把Thor手机抓手里了，指纹锁也录了他的，咔吧就打开了。

“我说，Thor 你是真一点不爱我啊？”  
Thor没说话。

其实这事Thor.Odinson他也不清楚，他们不是普通情侣携手相伴成长来的夫妻，他说不清对Loki的感觉，讨厌算不上，却也不觉得喜欢。

所以他也没说什么，皱眉头搁在哪里搓手。突然Loki舔了一口他的手指头，舌头湿软，动作色情，不过也日常。然后Loki一把把手机放在他腿上“我就知道你爱我。”

Thor一瞅手机，屏幕上显示的是发给Loki的两红包，一个521，一个1314。

底下跟了句“么么哒。”  
全屏幕都是撅着嘴吧么么亲的小黄蛋蛋脑袋。

真搞笑。

可没几天后，警察就跟着他说着谋杀人可能是他的法定伴侣。

Thor问了Loki，Loki说他瞎扯。

Loki问他，“你真的不信我么？”

Thor还是忧心，他确实不信Loki，他所认识的Loki是个实打实的骗子，会为了达到目的不择手段，多久后，Thor也一直记得记得这个转折点，一次又一次的问自己，为什么不相信Loki。

其实他清楚原因，他当时心里想要的，就是不相信，和顺势推开。

他查了，详查，一切的利刃指向他想推开的Loki，他就接着这把刀砍了下去。

也不管这把刀会把人伤的多重。

半个月后，警察查出来真相了，人死不怪Loki，但就是因为他找事砸店才晚上遇上了杀人犯。

杀人犯是那个，Julia的前男友。  
Loki没事了，但是私家侦探告诉他，其实Loki跟那个前男友联系过。别管怎么样，他用脚趾头想想发现这个也不是个味了。  
脑子里嗡的一声，他和杀人犯是伴侣。  
这事刚告诉Thor时，他脸一下子就臭了，再不管怎么样，他绝不要天天跟杀人犯睡在一起。

离，立马离。

有句话怎么说，你越想干什么就越干不成什么，Thor刚说离婚，新的离婚合约书都打印好了，还算客气，也算管好了失去工作后Thor的后半生。也跟新住址联系好了，甚至连新的恋爱对象都快准备出来了。

回家，他瞥见厕所有个小棒棒，上面有两条红杠杠。  
操，怀了？

这一下子就让他慌了，他可没想着喜当爹，他满脑子就是赶紧跟人离婚，然后欢天喜地去。左想右想，他一定得把孩子打了。

Loki明显的都没有想告诉他这件事，回家的时候Thor问他，你是不是怀孕了？  
Loki什么也没说，直到他把验孕棒摆在两人眼前。

Thor说“打了。”  
Loki懵了，要跑，Thor抓小鸡一样，把人丢进车里，带着去医院了。

他那个医生朋友说，omega体弱，怀上孩子多不容易 竟然还打了，你真是个混蛋。  
Thor有点恼，说你到底是谁的朋友啊。

朋友皱了皱眉，反正我不认识你这种，在医院冲着自己伴侣瞎逼逼的东西，你们好歹是领了证的法定伴侣。

Thor叹气，没错，他说错话了，就是一时的他有一点点生气上脑，骂了Loki一句婊子，他承认自己说了句活该被骂的浑话。

黑色头发的人掉泪的时候，他本来想下意识去哄，结果Loki甩了他一巴掌后就没在说什么，安安静静的去打胎了。

那人呢，现在还在手术室里。

他看起来就像个超级大骗子，心里面吧，有点说不出滋味的憋屈。

他刚刚一定特别垃圾，自己都想呸自己一声。

这次黑色头发的人出来再也没有给他一张笑脸了。

这下离婚证比什么办出来的都快。

离开前的Loki说，  
“婊子怀了种马崽，Thor，你牛逼。”

Loki回了约顿城，他彻彻底底的心凉了，他的身体是O类性别，偏偏是个比Alpha还要强的性格，明明每次做完爱连一整根的烟都抽不了，他们结婚都快四年了，从没做过什么预防，他才第一回怀孩子啊。

结果孩子的亲爹不要他。真讽刺。

更何况这孩子的亲爹还一口一个婊子，一口一个贱人，一口一个野种，算什么时候轮得着他受这种气了。

他想弄死Thor，就那段日子，是真想。

得了吧，想想这四年其实也足够梦幻了，他欢天喜地的嫁给喜欢的人，从没考虑过人家别人到底爱不爱他，说不是被爱着，但也从来没受过什么大委屈，当然，也没人敢给他委屈受，哪怕这事最后黄了，他也不好说什么，那就这样吧。

就当是一场噩梦。

不过最让他心寒的大概就是被认为成为杀人凶手这件事吧，明明就说了不是，他当然知道这大块头蠢蛋心里是怎么想的，可他能说什么？他总不能说我就是嫉妒，就是太爱你了吧，显得他更像个傻逼。

只能说自己这四年就是个傻子 白痴，一厢情愿的蠢货。

不过大名鼎鼎的Loki从来都不是个不记仇的善人。

他到约顿城的第一件事就是重新发展自己的公司，他在这边没有多少朋友，但有资本，一些父辈留给他的资产和房子。Loki开始走一些老生意，一些见不得光的， Thor从不知道的老本生意。

Loki 先生养了一只狗，整天冲着他吐软舌头。  
Thor先生养了一条蛇，整天冲着他吐蛇信子。

他俩都没有再去找伴侣，Thor开始嗜酒，他发现没有了Loki的世界里头却反到是更无趣了，连个和他打嘴炮的人都没了，一样的上完班回到家，不知从那里寄来的一枚红丝绒的小盒子，吸引到他，他把它打开发现，里面躺着两枚戒指。

大概八，九个月以前？好像是为了庆祝他们的结婚纪念日，Thor记不太清楚地方了，这种事一般只有Loki才上心，会高兴，Thor只记得那里的海风很清凉，有紫色的薰衣草带着香味，他们结婚的时候蛮草率的，随随便便从商场里挑了枚大克拉的戒指就选做婚戒了，所以Loki在发现了一家独特的婚戒定制店后，乐呵呵的就拉着他进去了，那家店主打的旗号是什么，真爱永恒 一生只能有一枚，然后他们定了两枚戒指，内部篆刻着对方的名字。  
当时很多事还没发生呢，他记得自己不太喜欢的漂亮爱人刷卡动作十分潇洒，还用信用卡挑起自己的下巴说看我多宠你啥的。

现在想起来了都想笑。  
他想试试，可手指比Loki粗的多，所以他当然不可能能带上刻着自己名字的那一枚，合适他手指粗细的，环里面是前夫姓名。

四年的时间 其实很容易让一个人渐渐习惯一件事，比如爱人的爱。

他发现自己一直都是个大傻子，愚蠢的混蛋，总算明白了很多 为什么那么多人在骂他。他享受着Loki的爱，并且早已经习惯，可是有件事啊，事实上，他好像从来都，没那么喜欢啊…甚至有些厌烦，可又说不清道不明不准那人背叛。

算了，他真不明白。

他收到了一张请柬，来自约顿城的名流邀请。

他早就没有听说过Loki的消息，不过至少他知道人在哪里，Thor想着，趁此机会，也许他能打听打听去拜访一下 然后道个歉，试一试还能不能再挽留回些什么，哪怕，做朋友？  
唉，他听起来可真傻逼。

Laufeyson先生是有名的黑市主人，大家都说他是个强悍凶狠的Alpha，然后，这个人再回到家的凌晨三点，冲着门口的垃圾桶狠狠的咳嗽了一通，吐出一堆乱糟糟的东西。

失去孩子以后他的身体变得极其孱弱，可不服输的傲气性格，让他并没有找到新的滋养。  
抑制剂过量使用，搭配Alpha信息素味道的香水，使得他的身体越来越不像一个正常的omega，哦，还有一个重要原因，现在的他大概已经失去了生育能力。  
不能完全证明，是因为他并没有新的爱人。

他撑着墙壁终于把呕吐物从胃里清理了个干干净净时，照顾他的只有一只傻呵呵的金毛摇着脑袋汪汪两声。

记得以前乱搞后会有个人递给他一热杯水拍拍他的身体 亲亲他的额头，安慰他骄纵他，不过他装作忘了，他只想记得他恨那个大块头，他只想着那白痴害他没了孩子。

那份恨意使他越来越强势 他的面具越来越厚，活得像个两面人。

他要让Thor.Odinson比他狼狈数万倍。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他要让Thor.Odinson比他狼狈数万倍。

Chapter 02 

而在名流的酒会开始前，Thor塞车的时候有点气的按着喇叭，结果发现，其实他是被一竿子人堵在路上了。

奇怪……这是惹了什么人？他是个磊落商人，朋友广多，少有结仇，更何况是在人生地不熟的约顿海姆？

车门被人偏向暴力式的打开，紧跟着太阳穴迎来猛烈的一下被击晕，袭击来的东西大概是电棍，晕乎乎的倒下以后，再睁开眼睛是在一个滴着水滴的潮湿地下室里。四周的环境算不上嘈杂，但是却也不安静，可以听讲窃窃私语，眼睛上的眼罩让他不能判断自己到底身处何地，身边有多少的敌人，自己又应该做些什么。

他从那些声音完全没有收敛着的聊天对话中听出了一点点的倪端。

“就是他？就是那个惹了老板的人？怎么可能！竟然是个alpha？”  
“alpha？”  
“你傻吗！闻闻他身上那么浓烈的信息素！”  
“他该不会和咱们老板抢了女人吧！”

好的，他又不是傻子 很明显他现在已经听出来了一点故事，这应该是一场复仇似的行动，Thor快速的在脑子里头过，他到底在约顿城惹了什么人，他有抢别人女人么？不不不，离婚后他一直洁身自好，无论怎么想，他都想不起来自己在这个很少交集的地方有什么仇敌，有一位老情人倒是真的。多少他还是知道Loki同他离婚后回了约顿。

其实他真的是个超级大蠢蛋，那个再也没有给过他笑脸的人，再也不同他联系的人，怎么可能把他当老情人看？

简直傻逼。

时间和习惯是一种非常可怕的东西，可怕到你对一个人的第六感可以熟悉到自己都不相信。Thor对Loki，Loki对Thor，都是那种极为充分的熟悉感。所以，假如就是Thor被封闭了五感，他也一定可以清晰地判断出来自己身边的这股气压来自于谁，更何况他仅仅只是带了一个眼罩。

其实吧，Loki到底是对这个人狠不下来心，他嘴上说着要让这个人比自己更加狼狈，他准备好了合同，准备好了酒宴，甚至设了套打算搞毁这个人的一切，炸烂Thor的商业帝国时，他突然就觉得，其实只要把这个人绑起来揍一顿 ，他好像就能消气了。

他咬了咬牙，摸摸自己的小腹，你这么做，根本对不起那个消失的小生命。

瞬间的这种想法，差点害得他哭了出来，而真正的害他哭出来的，是记忆里头一如既往的那种磁性声音喊出了他的名字。

“Loki？”

神啊，原谅他吧，他完全没有办法控制好他的泪腺，可骄傲如他，他不可能在此地如此丢脸的失声痛哭，眼泪只是，一滴一滴的，轻轻的往下掉，轻到身边的其他人都听不出来。

可是Thor感觉到了，Loki眼泪的声音，他的眼泪总是伴随着那种听起来不轻不重却好似有些生气的喘息声。

那让Thor心疼，心疼到骨子里。他的手不能动，却好想抱一抱Loki。那个孩子哭时，他每一次都会好好抱着他。而他现在，只能无力的说一句，“别哭。”

眼泪的声音戛然而止。  
取而代之的是一声冰凉的“揍他”。  
这次Thor只是咬了下唇，什么也没说。

在挨打的时候，他清清楚楚的知道那个人就坐在一边，那份气压那份感觉，从来就没有离开过这里。  
所以他一声不吭，挨揍挨的心甘情愿。

怎么说，他欠了Loki太多。不过也希望这一次结束以后，姑且能算做他们两不相欠。

“停吧。”  
揍一个不会叫 不会还手 不会闹腾的人可能实在是没什么意思，那边就喊了停。

Thor能感觉到推搡他的人把他丢进一辆车里，大概是副驾驶位置，眼罩被人撕下来，终于能看清两旁，熟悉的身影就跌落眼底。

他刚想喊一句那人的名字，“L……”还没完，就被人大哄了一句闭嘴。

Thor不说话了，打入鼻息的味道，是特质的Alpha信息素香水，他不习惯的皱了皱眉头。

“你什么时候开始用这个了？”  
那人轻轻哼了一声，没说什么，车缓缓停下，他看见是那个自己定好的酒店，知道这是Loki要放自己走了。  
下车前，Thor听见一句话，那个声音听起来冷清的让他心疼。

Loki说，“从我不能在做个Omega时。”

猛地一下，Thor想回头去抱Loki。可是车门刚刚被他关上，车走了。

心里空荡荡的。

回到旅馆的时候，他发现自己身上伤了不少地方，脸上却一点没事，想想到底是给他留了点余地吧。

反正时间不算太晚，他收拾了收拾，还是去了酒会，本次听说是个黑道的亡命徒的主场，前来非富即贵，绝对是个圈钱好机会。  
他拿着酒杯乱晃悠的时候，举办方有一个留着小胡子放荡不羁的中年骚气老男人，揩油似的打招呼时捏了他把肱二头肌，弄得Thor后背发麻浑身不自在，他四处乱瞟，看见了个小包厢里有个十分熟悉的身影。  
小胡子男人说他，乱瞄真的很没礼貌哦～主人一会儿就上台了～

把他恶心的发颤，心说你这人乱摸我就好像就是有什么礼貌了？？？  
他四处敬酒，和商业届大亨们交谈，也挺开心的，只是总也觉得，这场子里有什么不对的感觉，得溜，他猜着这里面说不定是有警察。

他可没有给人当炮灰的愿望，真死他宁愿死在Loki的报复里。  
刚想溜了，结果想谁来谁，整个房间灰暗，踩着细高跟，拿着爵士手杖，头发一丝不苟的束在耳后的人出现在舞台中央。

“欢迎大家，屈尊前来鄙人的晚宴。”

Loki。

一束比四周亮些的光打在他身上，Thor就在听不清周围的人在说些什么，他的眼睛里就好像只有Loki了，从他嘴中吐出的每一个单词都让Thor心悸。

他想起来四年前，那个漂亮的人，伸长了腿，一低头一笑，他就忍不住的下身发烫浑身发热。他知道那次他被Loki下了药，可是啊，在性生活上，后来那么久，他们也没有过矛盾。

眼眶发疼，或许，再不清不楚的时候，大概他也是，爱过？

他捏着自己的手，中指扣进肉里，婚后生活里，不论是不是在床上，Loki都特喜欢舔他那根中指，天啊，他现在满脑子都是Loki。他真完蛋！

男人都是大猪蹄子，真的，有的时候不知道珍惜，没有的时候比什么都珍贵。  
Thor可真想给自己两巴掌。

星星在好看，得不到就永远不会因为肖想而心痛。钻石曾在手中，夺走，撕心裂肺的不舍。  
哪怕从来不喜欢那颗钻石。

那个人漂亮，高挑，他不自觉的当Loki下了台后也想跟着走，可却被人拦了下来。  
他就看着那个人伸着长腿，俩腿一蹬的往前，好像跳着跳着乐蹦蹦的就走了（这当然是他脑补）。

他有什么办法？他总也不可能上去拦住Loki，他没资格，更没胆，真想骂自己一句怂货，也真心疼Loki，怎么曾经那么瞎眼看上他。  
Loki明明那么好。

Thor从不是个普通家伙，他自己一个人偷摸摸地溜出了主会场，在地下停车库里，他很快就看见了，刚刚自己做过的那辆轿车。  
他就决定一个人蹲守在这儿等着Loki。

他藏在车边上蹲着，突然听见了车被打开的声音，Loki扶着车头吐，嘴里骂着“Shit！”  
他一直都知道Loki身体不好，每次喝完酒都很容易吐，有段时间Loki工作很忙，他总半夜得给这个人倒温水，还得好好照顾小心发烧什么的。

他衬着那个空挡，拉开车门坐进了后座，点了根烟，还没烧着，Thor把烟掐了。  
Loki的身体，不适合吸他的二手烟味。

终于副驾驶座被人拉开的时候，司机还没来，Loki蔫了吧唧的搭在车前座，不知道为什么半路看不见Thor了，那个混蛋还真是不消停，打了一顿还又跑回来，他今天格外难受，是因为Thor么？不是，肯定不是，一定不是，他拼命在脑子里反对自己。

他不希望自己被过去束缚。  
Loki闭住眼睛，总感觉身后有道熟悉的视线，让人浑身难受。

可他没法注意氛围，Loki突然发现自己开始发抖，一下子腰软掉瘫倒在前座，操！发情期！怎么会在这个时候突然出现，自从失去那个孩子以后他身体里的发情期就从来不准确！他不知道是恼还是难受，一瞬间眼睛里弥漫眼泪，然后这一切都让盯着后视镜一声不吭小心翼翼的Thor看见了。

果浆般甜腻的味道一瞬间在狭小的空气里弥漫，Loki感觉哪里越来越不对，猛一回头，“啊！”的一声大叫出来。  
Thor.Odinson！Thor.Odinson！Thor.Odinson！  
这个人为什么在这里！！！

心脏仿佛漏停一拍！！

却叫不出来甚至问不出来为什么，他被从后面压过来的人吻住了嘴唇。

Thor忍不住了，从刚刚的Loki那甜滋滋的信息素打在空气里，他身体里的气息就不可抑制的躁动。

“让司机不要来。”Thor喘着粗气吩咐。  
“……恩。”

Loki打电话时双手颤巍巍的，放下电话那一刻，他就被人推倒在座位上圈进臂膀里。

Thor亲吻他，把人衣服扒光，他们太久太久没有做爱了，他咬Loki胸前的乳尖，他知道并熟悉Loki身上每一个敏感点，把身下人圈在胳膊里，Loki软的像一滩春水，却在找回一点理智就死死的开始推他，他突然就愣着停了。

离婚后成结能利用科技解除。

那他们现在是没有成结的A和O，信息素肯定灌不进Loki的脑子里，也灌不进他的身体里，他们俩，最多就是能闻见对方的味道。  
仅仅是Loki在因为发情期难受没有办法，他不能以为这个人在冲自己发情。

他在做下去可就太过分了，这根本就是强奸犯，可是，可是，他那根硬的发烫的东西就打在人肚皮上。Loki哭的难受稀里哗啦的，满身的酒气还带着点呕吐物，根本算不上美，信息素倒是甜的勾人。双手，明明就是拒绝的姿势。

Thor哄他，“你别难受了，来，我给你打个临时标记，先止住情潮。”

Thor他没有想到，Loki狠狠的给了他一巴掌，一手死死护住腺体，“我就是把腺体挖下来，也绝对不会让你咬一口！”死死的缩在角落里，说什么都不松手。

僵住了。

Thor叫了代驾司机，他把人抱在怀里让Loki报地址，Loki说完地址就不吭声了，只有小小抽泣声，这一路上的味道又甜又腻。  
司机小哥大概只是个beat，只能闻到浅浅的腻味，却都点不好意思，说您要不先亲一口，结果被一脸凶神恶煞的Thor给瞪的不敢说话了。

到了那个小别墅门口，Thor有点怀念，记忆里头，刚刚结婚没有多久的时候，他们好像来这里度过一次假，那个时候，哪怕他心里挺多不愿意的，可看在新婚燕尔上，甜甜蜜蜜的和人过的也蛮开心。

Loki迷迷糊糊的，Thor把人抱在怀里，看着密码锁，点了自己家的密码，手指往上一按，啪嗒就打开了。

人就这么好懂，这是那四年他们用的密码，都没换，阿斯加德也还在用这个，指纹更是两个人的，谁都懒得去取消一个。

家里有只大金毛冲他汪汪两声，被关在笼子里没法咬他，怀里的Loki抬头，轻轻“嘘”了一声。

Thor把人放在沙发上，找抑制剂，甚至该放在哪的东西还和记忆里一样都放在哪，他们一起生活了那么久，对对方了解的比自己想象中还深，把药对好温水要递过去时，发现Loki发烧了。

生病的人抱着小杯子轻轻嘬了一口，难受的埋在他胸口，那地方还有一块紫了，是早晨被Loki带人打出来的。  
他干脆打横把人抱了起来。

“去医院。”  
“不去。”

Thor气的牙痒痒，Loki不喜欢医院，从以前就很不喜欢，每次生病了就赖在家里，死活都不愿意去医院。

他顾不上那么多，把人小孩似的Loki抱在怀里，嘴对嘴喂了一口抑制剂，出门，打的，去医院。

医院医生告诉他没事，太久没有合理信息素灌输了，说在这么下去，生理功能紊乱，也会没有生育功能。  
他一愣，太久没有信息素浇灌？没有被标记的Omega要什么信息素？不是已经去做手术消除关系了么？

医生看傻子似的看他说，这个人在被标记之中呢，就是已经快一年没有过信息素浇灌了。

一年多……？？  
那时，他们还是……

Thor傻在那里了，原来Loki不让碰的原因，可能就是这个？他只要轻轻地咬上那一块，就能知道哪里还存着他俩的结点。

心脏绞着疼，Loki在一边打着点滴，很明显已经知道了这件事情，死死低着头不看他。

“为什么？”

…………

“Loki.Odinson！你给我说话！”  
“我从不姓Odinson……”

Thor咬死了牙把Loki整个身体翻过来，冲着那个腺体狠狠咬了一口，一瞬间Loki的信息素疯狂涌上鼻腔，没错，成结，成结成结！……那个四年前新婚夜的成结！直至今日！

心头那股说不清道不明的东西乱七八糟杂糅一起，酸的Thor都鼻头发涩，发情期加上高烧又被他吓着的Loki瘫在床上眼泪不受控制的哗啦的流。

.......

"够了..." 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 够了……

Chapter 03

他们都需要冷静，可在这种情况下，难免双方都是实在没法有什么好脾气。

咬上脖子那一口，充足的Alpha信息素的滋润下，在慌乱过后，一下子反尔是让Loki舒服了起来。那是完全没办法的事情，全世界omega都会因为这样的气息被安抚住。

一直到挂完点滴，两个人都没有过什么新的交谈，可是像默许一般，Loki同意Thor把他抱起来了。Loki觉得丢人，然后缩在人的怀里，一句话不说也死活不露头。

真他妈丢脸。

其实心底一直有一个小秘密，潜意识里头他幻想过很多次，很多次，他一直隐藏着留下成结这件事情被Thor发现。  
让这个人彻彻底底的明白，他到底有多爱他。

可是事情到了当前他才恍惚间又一次的发现，Thor根本就一点都不爱他。而他因为那缠绕心头的自尊，又觉得这件事变得多不齿。

他是个怪诞，是个怪胎，有的时候他嘴上说着根本完全早不在意这些感情，而实际上，Loki要比很多人很多人都在意到了极点。

比如，无论对方记不记得，他永远都要过结婚纪念日。  
比如，无论对方奇不奇怪，他从来没有换过银行密码，一直是爱人的生日。  
比如，无论对方愿不愿意，他还留下了每一次的合照。  
比如，无论对方知不知道，他到现在都还留着那个结婚的小红本。  
他那本绿的反倒早不知到被他扔哪去了。

Loki对自己太过自信，但是全面对感情的时候永远都是不自信的那一方。

比如他现在大气都不敢吭，窝在这个人的胸口，实际上，单单是离婚以后的这段时间重拾黑手生意，为了保护自己学习的防身体术，他只要抬起拳头就能把这个人撩翻。

可是啊，可是啊，他不敢。

他也不知道为什么他不敢，他也不欠这个人的， 甚至不管怎么说，不管从什么方向来说，都是，Thor欠他的呀。

从来都不是他的错啊……如果连爱一个人也叫错的话。

挂完点滴，Thor开车来了，他本想偷溜的时候，Thor眼尖捉小鸡的给他扔在副驾驶上，那动作稍有点使劲，Loki突然想起来什么，冷清的说了句

“一年前，你就是把我这么扔在副驾驶上，带着我去医院打胎的。”  
“……”  
“唉你说，那孩子会是个男孩还是个女孩啊？”  
“……”  
“唉，其实我也不知道，说不定还可能是双胞胎呢，我连检查都没有做过，就把他打了。”  
……  
“你怎么这么讨厌啊？陪我说说话会死吗？”

不知道什么时候，他嗓子都变音了，Thor终于皱着眉，抽了张纸巾递过去说了句“别哭了。”

“谁哭了，瞎说，我哪哭过呀？诶，你还记得么，我当时就坐在一边跟你说，我想你一定可喜欢可喜欢这个孩子了。这是我第一个孩子，我知道的时候开心死了。”

“别说了…”

“你就一直说让我打了吓唬我，我以为你肯定是带我去医院做检查，我连婴儿房都想好刷什么颜色的了。”  
他使劲使劲的回想起来，当时看见那个两道小红杠杠的小棒棒时，他开心的呀，比什么都开心，好像有了一个孩子以后他们两个之间的矛盾就都不会再有了。

至少在他心里，Thor总也应该是个好爸爸呀，应该是会把孩子举高高那种？他们一定能过，普通夫妻幸福的生活？他的阳光近在眼前，反正他很有钱啊，他可以给孩子买好多好多的东西，他要让他们过得像公主和小王子一样！ 

“要是个女孩子，我就给她装一个贴着碎花的粉红色的小房间，要是个男孩子我就给他准备一个海底世界，咱俩第一次是海洋馆约会的，你还记着么？”

“闭嘴，Loki！”  
Thor越听这些话越窝火，生气的猛踩了刹车，两个人狠往前倾了一下，Loki的肩膀嗑在安全气囊上，脑袋撞在玻璃上。

“嗞—”  
好疼啊，Thor一直都这样，恨不得把他搞得特疼，不论身体，还是心。

做爱也是，不论他爽不爽，都疼，疼里带爽。  
他坐直的时候，感觉自己一定眼圈红红，不过他知道这不是因为磕着一下，而是因为那个活在梦里的小朋友。

“能闭嘴了么？”Thor有点咬牙切齿的在问了。  
Loki扽住Thor的领口，狠狠地握住，贴在鼻尖上离得近极了，然后清清楚楚的一个个字蹦出来的问  
“你凭什么让我把孩子打了！凭什么！”

离婚没多久，他很快就想清楚了，孩子从来都是两个人的，凭什么有一方可以说打了就可以打掉？他Loki.Laufeyson又不是养不起，又不是自己过不了，凭什么就他把孩子打了？那也是他的孩子！是他的！

因为他太在意Thor了，那个金发大块头是他脑子里的唯一。  
真让自己觉得自己恶心。  
现在的每一句话可真的都不是他矫情，从很多点上，他想要让Thor体会体会憋屈和无力感。

一种消费自己的，报复观。  
因为他此刻心脏一抽一抽的，是疼吧，大概。

算了…  
“行吧……闭嘴吧。我事情多着呢，回家吧。”抓着领口的手慢慢送了下来，Loki.Laufeyson和自己强调过无数次，想真真正正的脱离那个软弱的自己，就必须控制住，面对前夫的感情。

Laufeyson家里只有一张床，Thor四年前在上面和他翻云覆雨过。现在那张大床上躺着两个人，中间隔出一大块。约顿城常年冷得不行，床上铺了一块小的电热毯在中间，但是两人却都没有办法取暖。

Loki有往热源里拱缩着的毛病，这是Thor在四年前就清楚的事情。  
Thor能想象到，寒冷的屋子里，巨大的床上，小小的，一个小豆丁似的Loki，窝在大床中间，靠着一张不大的电热毯蜷缩着腿。

突然想起来，四年前来这里的时候，有人问过他装修的时候要不要添上暖箱？  
那个时候Loki靠在他的怀抱里，说这里足够暖和了，他的怀抱温暖的能让人热醒。

而且那个时候，他们只是偶尔来到这个地方做一场小小的度假。大多时候，他们都是在阿斯加德城居住，因为那里是Thor的故乡。  
当然，也因为那里更加舒适。  
也有，Loki说过他不想在回约顿的关系，这事Thor不知道原因，但Loki确实总说他讨厌这里，原因他没问，更也不关心，从有立场到没立场，他都不关心。

可，他现在想关心一下枕边人，皮毛程度的。  
Thor问，“睡了吗？”  
没声  
“冷的话，就躺里一点吧，你怕冷。”

Loki支着脑袋把电热毯关掉了，说了句，闭嘴吧，他们两个人谁也没有睡在中间。  
而那个地方太温暖，对他来说就像一种召唤，他怕自己忍不住的滚过去。

他的担心，当然是对的。

第二天的清早，他发现他是在那个令人怀念的温暖怀抱里，醒来的。

他们有整整三年，都是那个姿势拥抱着的清晨，无论发生了什么，每天在环境感染下乐呵呵的给丈夫一个早安吻，他们都知道彼此的合法伴侣身份。

可现在什么都，回不去了。  
熟悉的鼻吸打在额头上，那是他非常怀念的味道，整整一年没有见的Alpha，在他的发情期中，他简直不能抗拒一丝一毫。  
好在Thor睡的熟，没有感觉到他偷偷，偷偷，窝在这货身上的狠狠猛一吸。

太丢脸了！

太丢脸了，既然Thor.Odinson不爱他了，明目张胆的亲一口都是绝对的违规。  
其实，他可真想被咬着脖子发疯的灌上信息素冲着身上乱咬，在被来自前夫的不管什么浇灌都好。  
啊，快停下这种思想吧。他跳下床自暴自弃的撕开几包抑制剂，

头痛。  
丢脸。

昨晚同一些人在酒宴上的不欢而散，以及他被灌多了以后的失态，黑道的亡命徒今天要去好好算算账了。

出门前他泡了整整三大包的抑制剂，颇熟练的动作就能看出他这一年得是内喝了多少次，换好衣服后喷上特调的香水，把枪配好，整理好袖扣，在司机稳稳的停车于房前，Loki先生头也不回的迈开步子坐了上去。

只要是再约顿城混黑，那这道上有一句话，“永远别忘了，Loki.Laufeyson先生，才是这黑市上最大的主人。”

这位先生，很少露面，他一向做事十分有规矩，可但凡触他底线，就狠辣的让人生畏，不过大概三年前，他在约顿销声匿迹。这可以做到只手遮天的男人离开，并不是一件好事，那段时间，约顿黑道的风气乱的要死。他家族的人，在他的名声下作威作福，而警察又总能在一个平常的下午发现一个个凶杀现场。乱套。

这世界必然是有黑即有白，这两边都需要管理，从没一方真的对。

在那个最乱糟糟的时候，Loki先生他的回来，好像一个天神一样，睥睨四方。黑市又立起了规矩，看不见摸不清的秩序又一次被拥立。  
可谁都知道，在他离开的那三年里，这个城市里崛起出现的各种其他势力，都是表面上十分尊重，暗地里百般不满的态度。昨晚的那场酒宴，并不单单是针对曾经的老情人Thor，也有要好好挑起刺头的意味。

他并不是每时每刻都那么无助，都那么柔弱。  
Thor大概是他唯一的软肋。  
他是个亡命徒，是个彻头彻尾的疯子。  
或者说，他可还真是个超级混蛋。

而Loki.Laufeyson是个怪诞，他一面塑造着自己的男人形象，又十分喜欢在做爱时被自己的丈夫叫小婊子或是老婆。  
真没办法，无论如何他也是个Omega，对于成结的伴侣总要来点不一样的特殊性啊。

但对生意，钱，权势，他可是要死死捏在手里混蛋，可其实只有Thor知道，Loki对爱，也是个要死死捏在手里的疯子。

这可能和Loki总是什么也把握不住的童年有关，小时候他想要个妈妈，直到他长大认清自己就是没妈妈。这还是Loki亲口给Thor讲的，他是个从小到大没人疼的孩子，甚至包括Loki后来从商，都只是个机缘巧合的事，比起黑道生意，Loki先生喜欢钱，他喜欢吧钱攥着手里的感觉，做商人那段日子很快乐，他有钱，他就不害怕。

Loki先生坐在车里小寐，他想起来他很久以前，一开始的理想只是想做个法医，那种与世无争严肃又善良的职业，多可笑，他原来是个好人的对吧。  
有人和他说过，黑的就是黑的，他躲不过逃不掉，他自以为是的求到了爱情羽毛小心翼翼，却在一次把所有的东西毁在了“黑”上。

毒品是暴利，但碰不得。  
他小心翼翼，从不把暗地里的生意暴露给Thor，守护着自己唯一的小花园。  
他手上也沾过血，Loki以前总在面对Thor时有些自卑，他怕极了这些事情让光明磊落的男人得知，也大概是从那时，一条一层的迷雾让Thor更无法去选择相信他。

反正，他早知道Thor不信他，无所谓。  
真讨厌这种脑子里乱糟糟什么都有的感觉。

车稳稳停在一栋小店前，绝佳的地理优势下装修格调的一家高级会馆。

银色胡子的男人冲他抛着媚眼，大他一圈把他圈进怀里，“回来啦，My friend～”  
Loki他没说什么，也没挣脱，变被人半推半抱的陪着进了里间。如同他在这里经常被人认为成一个性格凶悍体格一般的Alpha，称他为朋友的是看起来骚气极了却体形雄健的高天尊，这位明明是Alpha，却天天想要骚成Omega的神奇哥们，和他相辅相成的互补。

道上很多人也拿他们当一对。不过Loki知道，他的朋友喜欢女性，必须要先是个女性，第二才可能涉及到ABO的问题。在性别和分化种类方面，随着现代科技的发展成熟，越来越让人各有侧重。Alpha就必须配Omega这点已经没什么人在意，同性恋与异性恋都能收获美好的祝福。

突然猛一下，心底有一点点痛，在Loki认识Thor前，他知道那个金发大块头有个娇小可爱的best未婚妻，从头到尾那个混蛋的口味也没怎么变过，未婚妻和小情人都是看起来蜜桃似的可爱女孩。甜甜软软的，反正不像他。

而这傻逼根本就看不懂人心，总是被绿茶婊玩弄鼓掌。

明明是一直在变向保护丈夫的Loki先生揉了揉总是发痛的太阳穴。  
然后翻开了会所最近的账目表，夜总会么，就是个帮他把黑钱洗白的舒服地方，不过，他还洗的白么？哈哈。真可笑。

这些事情他不关心了，人生苦短，Loki过过糟糕的苦日子，也过过甜蜜的生活，现在这种没滋没味的日子，他趁着还是有口气就在苟延残喘罢了，别说他丧气，他实在是兴奋不动了。

他的好朋友高天尊给了他的能在这小小生活中激起他情绪波澜的东西，乐条条的把资料摆在他面前。  
高天尊今天挑染了一条蓝色的小胡子，挤眉弄眼的问Loki“你想怎么办？我的朋友？”

“卖去做MB。”回答的声音冷冷清清。

早就讲过，Loki先生从来就不是个君子。  
他比所有人都更在意事情的真相，无妄之灾，突然掉在他身上奔不应该他承担的罪过，他可没有什么好心情去做背锅侠，那个一年前害他失去家庭的职业私家侦探，他调查清楚真相后就把人绑架。  
没错，他是和那个破坏家庭的小贱人前男友联系过。可主动方是那个前男友，他知道自己的本事，从没把那个Thor根本就是找来气他的小三放在过眼里。

这个傻呵呵的私家侦探，不清不楚的调查，绝对是给他扣了黑锅。  
Thor当他杀人犯，他手上是不干净，可他没沾过那条人命，也没想过再去沾，他安分极了的乖巧，还被人扣上一顶杀人犯的帽子。

所以，凭什么？

这场报复完全没有报复的快意，反而是真的让他心里更无奈，更憋屈了。找个词语的话大概可以叫做，怅然若失吧。尤其是想到早上离开时那个睡在自己床上的大块头，那种委屈感和失落感混着大骂的气头到嘴边凝成一句无言。  
作为朋友的高天尊当然发现了这个越来越趋于日常化的倪端。

他决定给自己老友一个小小惊喜。

私家侦探当时可不是在一个人喝咖啡，手脚干净利索的“绑架专业户”还给他们带了一个惊喜。一同喝茶的小姐好像从来都和这滩泥水有些关系。  
高天尊向Loki挑了挑眉毛，“，你应该清楚我指什么吧。”

对于这份神奇的“礼物”，Loki终于提起了些兴趣，他跟着高天尊一起下到地下三层那个不为人知的关押室里。

黑色的房屋里关着一个女人，身材火辣衣服却有些弄脏了。

Loki笑了，“好久不见，Jane小姐。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki笑了，“好久不见，Jane小姐。”

Chapter 04

Thor醒来的时候觉得自己的怀里有一股熟悉的香味，从昨晚发现Loki根本没有去除成结后，他整个身体里的信息素都在拼命的回应那股香甜诱惑，只要没有解除成结，那他们可根本算不上成功离婚。

加上他一直都有抱着Loki睡得习惯，肯定不知不觉中在昨晚把人抱了满怀。希望Loki不要因此生气。他顺时就张嘴喊了两声Loki的名字，没人吭。

Loki不在家，他第一个想到的就是，他可真是个混蛋。

这个人是属于工作起来不要命那种，他一直都清楚。三年前他们的结婚初期，那个时候应该是Loki最忙的事业高涨期，反而是他每天闲的不要不要的，每天堆成山的合同和文件，他咬着Loki的后颈还要腾一只手出来帮忙给打开文件夹，一边调情一边签字的甜蜜蠢事都能想起来好多。不过那些时刻Thor大多不爽，这世界上肯定没有会喜欢三心二意做爱的人吧。

尽管他知道，Loki是真的工作太多了。

那时Loki总累的一个人趴在桌子上昏睡过去，总是Thor给他清理干净身体，在抱到床上。当然，无论早晨有多早，Thor也会帮Loki准备好早饭，然后看着怀里的人迷迷糊糊醒来。给他一个早安吻。

Loki一开始和他结婚，说的是对他这张脸一见钟情，后来，Thor敢说，他足够温柔的让Loki爱上他了，尽管，他当时是想相敬如宾，可在他自己都没有注意到的时候，他变得越来越细，致温柔，疼爱这个人。

外屋桌子上还有抑制剂的包装纸——整整三大包，Thor觉得Loki是想气死他。  
稍微气亲热亲热不就能解决了吗？总吃抑制剂，Loki就该生不出孩子了。

孩子。

Thor愣了愣，算了，算了，这可真不是个太合适现在的他们的话题。  
因为曾经的一些错误，他们已经错过了一个小生命，而从各种意义上来说，他们也没有了在共同拥有一个新生命的资格。

而且Loki，应该在不会再愿意要孩子了。  
Thor觉得自己良心抽痛。

他想道歉，顺手拨了个老号码。

但没有想到的是，Thor打过去的电话竟然被接通了，Loki还是一年前那个号码接起电话时也是一如既往的“喂，您好。”清冽且带着磁性的好听男音。

“Loki？”  
Loki愣了愣，熟悉的声音，不是么。“Thor.”

“晚上回来吃饭？”  
“诶，恩，恩好。”

看起来有些诡异又日常的对话，Thor也不知道自己为什么会这样说，他知道那边的Loki肯定也是满头雾水，迷迷糊糊。因为连他自己都懵，他在邀请自己的前夫回家吃饭。

甚至没有什么立场的，他坐在这个人的家里，躺在这个人的床上，刚刚明明还挨了一场这个人的打。可是听到那个熟悉的声音下意识的就想问一句，你要不要回家吃饭？

三年时间所积累下来的习惯，就像被一层白纱布蒙上，就等着一个临界点打开时，纱布扬着一层灰被粗暴的掀开。

血淋淋的，赤裸裸的。

确是，就连自己的朋友都会觉得自己是个货真价实的混蛋，但其实说实话，除了打胎那一次以外，他从来没有对这个人真正狠过一回。

就连那次也是在无数的压力汇聚之下达到了一个临界点，然后爆发。  
他们当时都太暴躁，太疲惫了。

撕破脸的时候，两个男人的锋芒让吵架每每上升过成暴力，而奇特的生理欲求又让暴力嚼漫色情味道。

怪味。

Thor知道自己错了，可他不懂爱情，更也不明白有什么求得原谅的必要。  
因为哪怕原谅了又有什么用？他们到底是回不到过去了。

他只是总在想，在稍稍关心下这个人。  
一句卡在嘴边说不出口的，再给他一次机会。  
他根本不知道，自己这份感情可以称为什么。

犯贱，他真是犯贱。

而监禁室门外的Loki看着玻璃窗门后的Jane小姐，又看了看自己手里的手机，有点傻了，刚刚有人打来电话时他从这屋里出去了。  
其实当年事件背后的真相远不止他所想的那么简单，这位优秀的Jane小姐，可是一直都想回到她的未婚夫身边。

撺掇私家侦探把黑锅扣到Loki头上还打成实锤，Jane小姐也可真是位城府极深的巧女子了。

Jane对他说，是你抢了我的未婚夫啊。

是啊，在那个时候，强行分开这对眷恋的人，就是Loki，哪怕在他监禁下也毫无惧色的Jane，控诉着，“你才是那个小三。”

Loki说：“那为什么，我们离婚后他也没去找你呢？”  
这话像是怼Jane，却也问住了自己，为什么Thor，在离婚后，彻底过上了洁在的单身生活？

糟了，他还是暴露了自己时刻都盯着前夫动向的秘密。  
那如果把这件事的真相告诉Thor呢？这个念头在Loki脑子里只闪过了一瞬间。

Jane说，“你果然爱他。”

Loki停下了这种想法。  
他们经历过吵架离婚误会，然后又被冤枉失去孩子之后，看着手里的电话，难道他真的以为他们之间只有这一点点的误会？！  
猛一秒钟，脑子有一股刺痛，Loki啊Loki，如果你们永远都找不回信任，这场本来就错误的情绪化情感，倒还不如从来没有出现。

Loki暗暗的看着Jane，他不会解释，也不希望有人像Jane这样清楚。  
清楚对他对Odinson的爱。

而且，一旦轻易的放下恨意，对不那个孩子，他下意识的摸了摸小腹，那个已经不存在其中的孩子，将是他和Thor一生的芥蒂。

Thor去逛了小区周围的超市，他知道Loki喜欢吃些什么和不吃什么，毕竟那几年他一直细心照顾这个胃不太好的小家伙，他买好了火锅底料，现在正在这个家里，一个人摆弄着那个沾了一层灰的铜制老火锅。约顿城很冷，时间到下午后天空早早的开始发阴，火锅自然是这个总爱飘着点小雪的城市里的美食宠儿。以前度假的时候，他两都不太会做饭，就一起靠着涮火锅给对方碗里夹菜，想想让人心里暖呼呼的。

和Loki在一起的日子里，大多都是暖呼呼的和...撕碎的痛感。是两个极端。

Thor想着剥了头蒜，然后用刀切成小片，这是很久以前他的未婚妻教他的，想起Jane，那是他人生中辜负的第一个人，当时他连戒指都买好了，还是挺有名的凭证件登记那种婚戒，以至于后面和Loki结婚时他只敢从商场随便买一个，虽然在结婚纪念日那枚定制戒指好像更有意义，可巧了，戒指到货他两连婚都离好了。

妈呀，Thor自嘲，他可真是渣男。谁都对不起。

火锅汤底准备好以后，Thor打了三鸡蛋，是他刚刚买的，简直不能相信Loki这么爱吃鸡蛋的一个人家里一颗蛋都没，准确来说，这个家里一点烟火味都没有，其实Thor忘了，Loki不在以后的他那个家里头，明明也没有什么烟火味，Thor也一直是懒得做饭，家里空空。  
窗户外面飘起了约顿城标志性的夜晚小雪花。

油倒锅里进去那一刻，门打开了，然后Loki就看着他那傻呵呵的大块头前手指头跑他眼前  
Loki说，真猥琐。  
Thor说，我烫手上了。

指腹有一点点的红肿，Loki把Thor叼着那根手指头含嘴里嘬了一下，然后低头在客厅的小柜子里找了支烫伤膏，给人抹上。

“疼么？”  
“有点麻，不疼。”  
“恩”  
“吃饭么？”  
“好。”

就坐在饭桌前面的时候，Loki都没有看一眼菜呢，突然抬起头来冲着Thor他瞪了一眼，你给院子里的狗喂狗粮了吗？  
金发的男人拍了自己脑门一下，你院子里还有条狗啊！

Loki说，你瞎啊，我院子里还有条狗。然后自己拿起放在鞋柜边上的狗粮袋就跑出去喂狗了。  
Thor看着自己做的一桌子菜，还有中间冒着腾腾热气的火锅，筷子一摔，着急！然后两秒以后提起自己的筷子又拿着勺子称了两碗汤。

能咋，得吃吧，还跟汪汪置气啊。

Loki回来的时候甩了甩手上的水珠，从后面啪的塞进Thor脖子里把人冰了一个酿锵，他一直都有这个坏毛病，喜欢把洗过的手凉冰冰的塞人脖子里。Thor顺着手腕抓着人提溜一边压沙发上，“好好吃饭！”

Loki夹了一筷子肉，笑着说“我可好久没吃过火锅啦。”  
Thor接着往锅里涮东西说，“我也是。”  
两个人异口同声的说了一句，“因为一个人吃着太没劲了。”  
他俩看了对方一眼，没说什么。

一个人吃什么都没意思。  
可惜两个人吃有点尴尬。

久违的火锅，除去刚开始的小小尴尬，吃的两个人还是十分痛快，Thor了解Loki在吃饭上的一点一滴的喜好，加上他俩总爱聊些什么，有一句没一句的搭着。没有一会儿，Loki就靠在Thor的肌肉边上叼着雪碧看电视。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真逗。”  
Thor就跟着笑。

Loki喜欢喝这种小孩子才喝的碳酸饮料，他把各种酒类都驾驭得很好，在酒场上甚至被人称为千杯不醉，可实际上他每次应酬结束，都要回家都要抱着马桶狂吐一番，其实，他喜欢喝饮料，凉凉的冰冰的甜水，还带着一股气。

多好喝。

他喜欢喝饮料，这件事是在新婚夜告诉Thor的，四年前新婚夜的婚房里准备了交杯酒，是他们两个还属于下套和被下套的关系，Thor看他鼻子不是鼻子眼不是眼的，他就和人一起干了一杯柠檬汽水，甜里带着酸乎乎的，当时，Loki说着能怎么办你也得和我凑合过了这种话。后来在家里吃饭的时候，Thor一直都记得Loki喜欢喝汽水，外面的那个Loki总裁是看着财经报纸的酒鬼，家里的Loki是爱喝汽水看搞笑情景剧的小孩。

Thor夹了一筷子青菜，塞进Loki碗里，一副大家长的做派说着，“多吃青菜。”  
Loki吐舌头，“我饱啦！不吃！”

害怕打针，讨厌生病，喜欢吃甜的零食喝汽水，讨厌青菜，死活不吃青椒，要看电视。

Thor以前就觉得，Loki就是个孩子。

可就是这个孩子，当年可以拿掉他整个公司的命运，可以让他整个人完蛋，甚至是可以做到在商界呼风唤雨。连昨晚的一些信息都告诉了Thor，他这个“孩子”一样的前夫，还是整个约顿城最大的涉黑头子。

甚至不单单是止于约顿，Thor暗想。

滚在锅里的红油，发烫，冒着泡的卷着一根细细的金针菇。

头大，脑子也跟着红汤滚。

他们两个吃火锅，吃的自己一身都是味道，满桌子上都是油，看的两个人也不想收拾，Loki说你去洗澡吧，这桌子放着给家政阿姨就行了。  
Thor说，“我先洗？”在他脑子里面的Loki可是忍不了这一身怪味的，然后他看着眼睛直直盯着电视的人，唉…得，他先洗。

洗澡的时候还能听见外面哈哈的笑声，洗一半，突然他往洗漱台上瞅了一眼，那个放沐浴液的角上，有一管KY。

他是个男人，没办法就有了点兴趣拿了起来，喲，这日期还挺新的。不知道什么时候眉头皱了起来，他的Loki，一个人住在单身公寓，身上还带着以前的成结，为什么偏偏有管刚打开没多久，做爱用的人体润滑油放在洗澡间。

Alpha那种独占欲开始在他脑子里作祟， 不知道什么时候外面的笑声停了下来，Loki敲门，“你还没洗完？”Thor知道，这是节目结束了急着洗澡了，他突然眼睛眯了起来，脑子里有个奇怪的想法。  
他拉开门冲着Loki说，“你一起进来洗吧，反正地方够大。”  
Loki想了想，直接开始脱衣服就打算进去。

反正，他们俩谁没见过谁啊。  
Thor一身漂亮肌肉，从脸到脚都是Loki这个颜控狂的口味，是谁占便宜可真不好说。

可进去以后被人扔进放掉水的浴缸里这可就不是什么熟悉的事儿了，Thor显然是有备而来，动作又快又狠，猛一下都不知道怎么还击。这一下摔的Loki脑子直冒金星，他刚揉着脑袋想要还击大骂的时候，Thor举着那瓶润滑液在他眼前晃着。

“给个解释？”  
Loki看着那瓶KY，立马懂了，然后脑子里一股气头全都上来了，张嘴就怼“你瞎问个什么啊，我说Thor.Odinson，你管我呢，我们离婚了！”

“你管我房里有没有润滑剂呢，啊，我离了婚难道还要为你守身如玉？”  
“你不知道那是什么东西么！做爱用的！”

Thor知道自己没立场。  
但这个人，带着他留下的结。

所以他也是一张臭脸，刚刚涮火锅的好脾气好像也被洗澡冲走了，把人翻过来，突然，裸身的Loki全身的信息素，带着怒气冲进Thor的脑子里。

两节指尖狠狠塞进那个好久不见的小穴里。  
Thor全身的热度都在活跃。

空气里开始串上了点旖旎的味道，他开始逼着Loki身体里的抑制剂失效，现在是发情期，不用太刻意就让Loki软下腰开始发情，甜蜜的果浆味道开始纠缠彼此的信息素。Loki彻底软在浴缸里，有两只手指在身下的小洞里抽插的越发用力，弄了满手的白色淫液，像侮辱似的，Thor还把整整一瓶的润滑液泼在了那个本来就被他玩的黏泞的地方。

“带着我的结和别人做爱爽么？”

Loki被逼出了一脸眼泪，这句话让他浑身发冷，身体抖着僵着窝在浴缸里，迫于发情期，他底下痒的想让什么东西填满，都能感受到自己的穴肉已经开始在追着咬那两根手指。这让他羞耻的满眼眼泪，和……真他妈委屈，真他妈生气，真，真难受。

到也不能说Thor太过了，这个金发大块头在做爱上一向有些粗暴，这点反而颇受曾经的那个Loki喜欢，可现在分明就是更像些欺负。  
那股信息素压的他忍不下去的空虚，他太久没被填满了，填满他！什么都好什么都好，让他的Alpha做个人吧，精液尿液唾液什么都行，射满他吧。

这么想真恶心。

Loki在此刻确确实实的后悔没有去摘掉成结了，他在心里发誓，明天的第一件事就是去预约个医生解除这个“必须挨操”的炸弹。

他清清楚楚的知道自己不能和这个人做爱，绝对不可以，他离再一次沉沦也就差这么丁丁点的距离了。真的，有些事不能忘。  
决不能啊。

于是他现在狠狠的扇过去了一巴掌，在自己失控前，打在Thor.Odinson的脸上。响亮一声！

“滚！”

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于是他现在狠狠的扇过去了一巴掌，在自己失控前，打在Thor.Odinson的脸上。响亮一声！
> 
> “滚！”

Chapter 05

约顿城的夜晚总是特别冷的，Loki知道，偶尔那么自嗨一下，有时候特别的温暖。  
虽然每次这么做完以后身体里也会有种更大的空虚感，会去想一个人，会去怀念一个不该怀念的人。  
可他还是总忍不住，因为这里太冷了。

他是结过婚，成了结的Omega，前端射精可真的让他没法满足，更何况他那个沙雕前夫其他优点不说，屌是真大，技术也好，床品也棒，他前前后后的两个小洞都被操弄过，毕竟在性事上他们是真的很愉快。

Loki买了根非常大号的按摩棒，放在抽屉里，第一次用的时候，发现自己的手指抽插下，他怎么都分泌不出那么多肠液，还得满脑子想着Thor的脸，这更让他嫌弃。

后来他就买了支KY，就扔在洗浴间，每次就着泡澡后的热度和润滑液把按摩棒往自己腿间塞。  
他喜欢想象成Thor把自己按在浴缸里操，可是柔软的硅胶不会射精，不能让滚烫的液体滋在他的前列腺上，他最近还刚好在考虑要不要买个能灌进屁股里液体的新玩具。

那时候他总想，自己玩果然还是不如两个人更好，那样他就能一直躺着享受了。

可当人家真把他按在浴缸里的时候，他就是响亮的一巴掌打了过去，骂滚。他堂堂的Loki.laufeyson怎么可能在这里被这只脑子里不知道在想什么的混蛋操。

更何况这是把自己抛弃过一次的狗前夫Thor。  
你想上就上，你把我当国民大舞台呢。

他知道Thor是在吃这支润滑液醋，或者说在吃他“做爱那人”的醋，所以才会这么暴力。但是啊，也不动脑子想想，他一个仍然受着成结标记了的人，去哪里偷个Alpha睡觉？其实他期待过无数次，Thor为他吃醋，可这醋意来的不是时候。

他还在被这个男人压制着，箍紧了手脚捆在怀里不能动，而他脸上现在一定是满脸的眼泪，红肿的眼球，这会让这男人充满占有欲的想吃了自己，他甚至还记得，在那个刚结婚时，他们的关系并不怎么好，却在自己满脸眼泪时Thor第一次那么深情的吻了自己。

Thor喜欢弄哭他，在每一次的做爱里，把他当成下三滥的婊子玩弄。欺负他，而在做爱上，他从不讨厌粗暴，他应该是那种少见的在床上特别听话的，但他讨厌情趣外粗暴，就比如，现在的情况，令人烦躁。

其实Thor也是个独占欲极强的霸道疯子，只是他自己每每认识不到。Loki知道挣不开这个大他一圈的Alpha的控制，死死闭住眼睛等待着一波欺辱性爱。

他只希望Thor轻一点，他实在没有心情配合。一定会疼吧……啊，眼泪，不准弥上来，别给我那么脆弱。  
求你了。  
Thor.Odinson早已经不值得你去爱了。

金发大块头看着身下人的紧闭着的眼，死死抓着手里的衣角，指甲几进扣在肉里。  
这个Loki，让他觉得自己是个混蛋，他不应该这么做的，他这样也太，太过分了。

Thor不喜欢现在这个自己。

当时，提出离婚的是他，现在，自己在做些什么混蛋事？

他把Loki抱了起来，拍着怀中人依旧僵硬的背，甜腻的果浆信息素沾在鼻尖熏的他的理智头晕脑涨，不能，不能不能，不能，Thor.Odinson你觉对不能，一定不要失控。

他在心底非常了解Loki这个人的性格，所以要是这样“趁人之危”的在这时候做，怕是他们才真的再也没有一点挽回余地了。

这么想想，他也真是可笑，当初说什么都要离婚，甚至脑子热到让人去打胎也要一门心思要离婚。现在却满脑子想着要怎么挽回。  
甚至更奇怪的是，他连自己想挽回的原因都没有，他低不下头去说复婚二字，可能只是单单纯纯的和Loki过时，总觉得两个人比较开心，总觉得有Loki的日子，才是重活一次。

一种自私自利到极点的想法，没办法，人都是过分的，自私的。哪怕爱情会改变一个人。

从浴室走到卧室这段路，就好像走了整整十年一样，强忍着痛苦和身体里的欲望，用心尽力安慰着怀里颤抖紧张僵硬着的Loki把人拍拍放在床上，倒了一杯温水。  
他看着Loki那个惊呆的眼神说，“我觉得你最好还是不要再吃抑制剂了…”然后拉出一个苦笑继续说到“如果你允许的话，我现在就吻你做为临时安抚。”

那个看着Loki的眼神，就是当初让他沉迷的那种，深邃的像大海一样的眼神。眼泪忽然就又一次的涌上了眼眶，Loki死死抓着床单，把头扭向另一边，紧紧咬着下唇，露出自己的脖颈，“轻，轻点……吻一下…我难受，好难受……”

那个柔软的唇瓣，又一次贴上那块儿敏感的肌肤，胡茬也硬硬的磨蹭着那一块，熟悉的，那股于他心底可以呼应的成结伴侣的信息素，一下子就像是从后颈涌入了大脑嗡的炸开。这个吻实在是绵长又甜美，哪怕是离婚前他们都没有过多少这么细腻的腺体之吻。  
他们的吻，大多时候，带着一点点的粗暴，总是恨不得要把对方的嘴唇咬破。

在做爱的时候，这么抒情的吻会帮助omega打开生殖腔，好像从一开始Thor就不是太想要孩子吧，射进生殖腔的次数总是屈指可数。  
甚至他有个不好发现，如果他不给Thor下药，就很少能体味到极致高潮的的滋味。因为洗澡这件事的变数，现在已经搞到凌晨三点了，天空甚至已经开始微微的发亮，雪也不知道在什么时候停了下来。

从外面往里看，只有他这一家还在开着灯了，哪怕是在黑夜里都是孤零零的存在。

他们睡得都不舒服，第二天两人醒过来的时候都顶着一个巨大的黑眼圈，尤其是还在发情期的Loki，甚至都有一点低烧不退。但没什么办法，Loki先生，今天仍然有很多事情要处理，没头没尾的黑市交易，他这辈子都不想再碰了的白粉，还有，Jane小姐。事情简直多到了堆成堆的地步，哦对，他今天还得去看医生。

以防昨天晚上的事情再发生，他必须要去把成结解除。那颗定时炸弹，悬在脖子上，让他害怕，让他畏惧。还有就是，他已经有了自信，哪怕解除了成结，Thor.Odinson也不会从此和他毫无干系，他们两个人的关系，这辈子怕是也甩不清对方了。

Loki先生今天心情特别好，好的让高天尊浑身不自在，明明顶着两个超级大的黑眼圈，高天尊手里都拿着气垫BB，都想要问他一句“姐妹补妆吗？”了，结果Loki他竟然还在发呆的时候露出了个诡异的微笑。  
高天尊突然想起些什么，Loki这家伙的前夫，不是这两天就住在约顿么，突然顿时有感而发。

呵，假的Omega，大猪蹄子。

Loki先生带上笑脸以后，办公的效率也极其变高，哪怕昨天晚上睡眠不足，对他也没了什么不好的影响，他还变得对人温柔了，揪出来那几个在他夜总会里面不知天高地厚走私卖白粉的小鬼，竟然没有像平时那样被触底线皱眉打一顿卸个胳膊腿什么的在卖掉，反而只是叫人稍微揍了两下就给自己的老友范达尔打了电话，把这几个小混仔送去少管所吃牢饭了。  
范达尔看见Loki这呵呵的笑容时都感觉自己背后发凉，黑道和白道都是有着交易和照应的，其实只要两边都有着自己的秩序和规则，警察和黑势力是以一种近似乎变态的相互扭曲，又对立的融合存在。

就像中国的太极图。

Loki的白道照应就是范达尔，拖Loki今天心情极好的福，范达尔警官本月的扫毒业绩有望在向上翻一翻，然后他很有可能会请自己的发小Loki先生吃顿大餐什么的吧。  
不过就在范达尔处理好不良少年的事件，准备离开的时候，Loki拜托了他一件事。他要送一个女人出国，准确来说，是卖去国外，但是却要隐藏身份，做得干干净净。

要他这位警官大人和海关打个招呼照顾一下情况，海关放水。  
范达尔多管闲事似的，提了一句你要卖掉谁？

Loki说，Jane。  
范达尔出于曾经发小的兄弟情义惊了。  
他瞪大了眼，“Thor的前未婚妻？！”天呐，他简直不敢相信Loki会这么做。  
“别露出那种惊讶的表情，有原因的，人不犯我，我不犯人。那女人动了手腕，暗中陷害过我。”Loki平稳的解释道，不过关于陷害他是侧面破坏了他的婚姻，这件事他还是讲不出口。

“你要卖到的地方……有些过分了吧。”  
Loki皱眉。

他想的很简单，他要把人丢到自己在国外的娱乐场里，他有那么一家给有钱人专门开的玩乐场子，淫秽的纸醉金迷圣地，那些调教师手下，这位Jane小姐马上就会欲仙欲死到忘记自己的身份，信仰，直到失去人格，沦落为一件供人观赏的玩物。  
破坏他心底的唯一，破坏那一点点小干净，小确幸的人，他Loki是要报复回去破坏这个人的全部世界才算完美。

而且，Loki不希望有Jane这么一个存在，疯狂爱着Thor的女人，知道他软肋的女人。

范达尔叹了口气，“怎么样都好，我知道了。”  
Loki知道这事稳了。

范达尔离开以后，他又翻了一会儿的账目表，密密麻麻的数字终于让他感觉有点乏了，手机“叮”的一声，是Thor发来的信息，他已经把车开来了会馆门口，等着Loki出来。  
他们约好了去看医生，两个人一致认为，成结还是要解除，哪怕要复婚，都得从头再来一次，这个成结不合适。

他们两个人有趣可能就有趣在这里，明明应该是普通人老死不相往来的关系了，他们两个人还能心平气和的打着啵，唠嗑，还不耽误谈正事。这让Thor想起来，他们以前有一次在睡前讨论投标的问题，Thor不太喜欢那家招标公司，不愿意同意，Loki倒是觉得利益可观跃跃欲试，两个人虽说是据理力争可手上也没停着，该扩张扩张该戴套戴套，突然一句差不多了两个人就立马一拍即合的亲对方一口，高高兴兴的做，不过等做完了Loki还能在事后清理的时候，软在浴缸里，跟他一脸正经的说着钱更要紧。

所以说他们本来就天生一对。

当Loki下楼的时候，Odinson总裁还是十分兴致勃勃帮人打开车门，冲着额头打了个礼仪吻，又认真系好安全带。  
就像老夫老妻重新恋爱，可他们现在是要去做成结消除手术。

是不是有点搞笑，反正Loki觉得好笑，自己一个人在前座上傻呵呵的笑了出来，把在一旁本来是认真开车的Thor也给看笑了。

Thor问“你笑啥呢？”  
Loki说“我笑你呢。”  
Thor呵了一声，跟小孩子似的说“我也笑你呢！”  
然后两个人就像傻了一样，一边开车，一边哈哈大笑。

直到车经过三个红绿灯又转了两个路口，停在一家蛮有名气的大医院门口，Thor想起来，Loki最怕的就是这地，等人下了车，他就把手牵了过去，问Loki，“用抱么？”  
Loki回他你当我生孩子啊！

那一刻两个人都愣了，孩子这件事，就像一个小小的炸蛋，绝对不能提，绝对不能碰。不然就像现在这样，手松开了，气氛又一次开始变得尴尬，都不知该说什么好了。

诊断室里，医生做完检查脸都抽了，做医生还要普及一下基本的医学知识！老医生盯着Loki的脸，一字一句的说“刚过发情期灌了信息素的成结，至少要等五个星期才能在做手术！”  
医生在心底默默吐槽，幸亏是做了检查，要不这差点会毁了一个Omega的腺体，现在的年轻人真是，做个检查不花钱不费力啊！

真是没脑子！

还有一点他生气就是，现在的年轻人总靠着科技力量喜欢闹情绪，这两小年轻贴的那么近，信息素检查还反应是昨天新的浇灌，Omega一方还有点低烧，到底这时候搞什么成结解除……不了解事情的医生自己在肚子里腹诽，脸上还是带着标准的医生职业化笑容开了一些舒缓型的抑制剂和退烧药，并留了号码提醒五个星期后再来复诊手术。

Loki在回家路上有点悻悻的摸着自己的后颈腺体，这成结突然又留下了，真是想要的时候拼命都差点没保住，不想要了还逃不开了，也是有意思。他自己一个人傻呵呵的想着走神，都没注意到车开到了宾馆门口。

Thor揉了揉他那个发了一路呆的小傻子脑袋，说着“你在车里等一下，我拿点东西就下来。”  
“诶……？”Loki这才回过神来，抬头看了看窗外，“酒店…你去拿什么？”  
“换洗衣服，还有我该退房啦。”Thor笑着说，猛一下Loki都没反应过来，就是点了点头。  
直到Thor离开又回来，车又向着自家方向开，Loki才猛的惊醒，Thor！是！要！住！他！家！诶？不对！Thor明明都已经在他家住了两个晚上了！！

“谁让你回我家睡的！”  
“那您收留我一晚呗，我明天在撤离？”

一下子把Loki逼得都没脾气了。得了，他就当是收留了只傻狗，至少Thor也能把他照顾的很好。

Thor坐在一边揉着他的头发，“Loki，我知道说一句对不起并没有多少用，但是，我还是会说，真的对不起。”

对不起我曾经那么自私自利  
对不起我真的还是不懂爱字  
这句“对不起”Loki等了整整一年，能不恨么？可又能怎样。  
这句对不起，也不过是一句空话。

“说这还有什么用呢？”  
是啊，说这些早就没有什么用了。

Thor突然说，“可以重追你一次么？”  
Loki看他说，“你真搞笑。”

“Loki，我想赔罪，可以么？”  
“你是不是后悔了？”

Thor愣了愣，没接这个话茬。

“Thor，你爱过我么？”  
“也许吧”金发男人想摸摸Loki的头发，却被一巴掌打开了。

“你可真搞笑啊。”

“我爱你。”

Thor在车里突然冒出来一句，Loki讥笑，“应该是我爱你吧，贱男人。”

Loki翻着手机里的老相册，那里面，是在Thor身边时留下的无数照片。一张张的翻过去，嘴角都不知何时的翘高，Thor一直默默打量着，问了句“你看什么，那么开心？”  
Loki扣住手机，直直看着Thor的满脸醋意。

“在看情人的照片。”  
Thor问，“好看么？对你好么？”  
Loki答他，好看，还在追我。

“擦亮眼睛别选错人啊。”  
“不会”Loki支着脑袋斜着头看了眼Thor“有你这样的前车之鉴呢。”

Thor嘟囔了句“我才不差劲。”车停下的时候，Thor看着Loki说，“Loki，和我谈一次恋爱吧，多积累些经验？”

恩？

他说什么？Loki盯着地板不敢抬头，抓着东西的手也颤抖着，Thor刚刚说什么？和他谈一次恋爱？他们都离婚了……都离婚了！Loki想哭，却又有点莫名其妙的满足。在那已经消失的两年里，他无数次希望过Thor能和他好好谈一场恋爱，而不是那些，一定要自己强势着才得到的约会，更不是那些争吵和猜忌。

Thor拉他的手的时候，他下意识就狠狠握住了。

好丢脸……  
但原谅他吧，诸神，他期待太久了，尊严那东西，该要的时候要，不该要的时候不要， 尊严有什么用？

Loki索性自暴自弃的瞎想，Thor满脸得逞的笑意。

就几天……就当成弥补自己的几天，不会爱上，也不会原谅，Loki暗暗想到，接受了那个小心翼翼印在额头的亲吻。

于是接下来的几天，就像梦一样，Loki体味到了期待过的恋爱的感受，Thor像是赎罪也像是讨好的宠爱着他，各种各样好吃的好玩的陪着Loki。  
他们甚至一起去逛了游乐园，甚至是Thor主动提出的约会，看着拉着孩子的父母三人组，Loki突然就哭了出来。  
哄着他的Thor，拍着他的背，“别哭了，别哭了，也许，我们还能再生一个呢。”最后一句话，声音特别小。

他说的没有底气。

Thor在约顿的这场度假近一个星期，天天拉着Loki瞎玩，直到工作狂都开始嫌他烦了。

“Thor，你没工作的吗！”  
迟早他打下的商业江山都要让这个蠢蛋败光！

同样为这位总裁担心的还有他的助理霍根和秘书小姐希弗。他们看着早就堆成小山的文件恨不得扽这总裁耳朵把他押回来。霍根一直在和Thor说，他必须马上去一趟国外…一直合作的商界朋友搞了慈善晚会，他们这种长期合作的对象，怎么着也要出现下支场子。于是在轮番电话攻击和Loki的超级嫌弃脸下（←主要原因），Thor.Odinson终于要被“遣送”回“家”。

走前Thor窝在沙发上抱着Loki说，“老婆，你等我回来。不找小情人了好不好。”  
Loki特别小声的“嗯”，他哪有什么情人？从头到尾能让他轻易迷乱的也就只有Thor这一个，而他们现在这幅景象，Thor却趴在他耳边喊他“老婆”？

明明以前，都很少这么叫他……

他是召之即来挥之即去的妓女么？

Loki僵住，他必须要撵Thor走。

Thor的行程，立刻就提前了。Loki开始躲着他，Thor也知道自己做的有些过分，便也没有在处处紧逼。

福利是，他搞到了Loki先生的新微信号，到家后发了个88的红包说了句到了。

Loki回，“就88？您破产了？”  
Thor发表情包，一个狗头。  
正在酒馆里谈生意Loki看着手机笑了笑，按了仨零转账过去8000。下面配了句包养你。

他脸上那个笑容让高天尊一震寒颤。突然想起另一个违和的事情，有人找他要了这世界上最糜烂的地方招待朋友，就扭头和Loki说，“你知道么，下个月有人在我们国外那家名利场办慈善晚会……”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高天尊突然想起另一件违和的事情，有人找他要了这世界上最糜烂的地方招待朋友，就扭头和Loki说，“你知道么，下个月有人在我们国外那家名利场办慈善晚会……”

Chapter 06

C国，被称为罪恶之都尼德威尔城。没有秩序，纸醉金迷，旖旎混乱，淫秽变态，这些词都能用在这座城市上。各种层面上来说，Thor都讨厌极了这所城市。

看似放荡的男人骨子里规规矩矩，其实从来很少涉及“名利场”这种地方。  
名利场，上流社会的天堂，下层人民的地狱，利益熏心的“登天梯”，黄金堆砌的肮脏之地。人性的丑恶在这里的华丽面具下肆无忌惮，而它这家娱乐会馆就这么大摇大摆地用了这个颇有讽刺意味的辛辣名字——“名利场”，简直就像自嘲。

也只有在尼德威尔这种毫无规矩可言的地方，一家娱乐会馆能做到这种令人惊叹的华丽和有趣。无论从建地面积还是到应有尽有给钱便能看得到的娱乐项目，名利场真的将各个方面做到了极致，不骗你，这里绝对能给你快乐。

不论他是虚假的还是真实的，暂时的还是长久的，一瞬情感，怕是不成问题。  
来这个国家毫无意义，只是为了去给生意伙伴一个脸面，那个赚钱力十足的男人Tony十分喜欢同他做朋友，不论什么好玩的事情都喜欢叫上他。Thor不明白为什么，在他眼里，这个人可能会和Loki玩得更好，Thor倒是觉得，如果这次要是能结交上名利场的主人，倒也算是一种收获。

一个能在混乱之都把混乱做到极致的人肯定也是个绝对混蛋。一定有趣极了，迷人极了，他猜一定是个擅长玩弄人心的家伙。

接待他们的人是个高个子的男人，穿得就好像一个管家，Tony和他勾肩搭背，兴高采烈地说，“我好不容易才向高天尊租到场子，贾维斯，这次的斯塔克家族慈善会一定要帮我搞得漂漂亮亮！”

高天尊……Thor觉得这名字很熟悉，好像在Loki那儿度假的那段时间里，有偶尔听到Loki提起这个名字。仔细想想，这种可怕的娱乐场也不可能是一个普通商人能开出来的，他以为混黑道的人多多少少都有些交集吧。

跟在两人后面的时候，他拿出手机，啪嗒啪嗒的在界面上打下一句：“你知道尼德威尔的名利场么？”就在他身边的助理霍根瞄了他一眼，有点像不怀好意地说，“您又给老总发消息呢？”

其实在奥丁森公司的上层，大家都把Loki当老总，毕竟真正的总裁Thor老是挂名不干活，可迫于淫威，又没一个人敢叫Loki老板娘，久而久之时间长了，大家就顺势喊Loki老总。

Loki要比他们的正统总裁Thor更加严厉的多，挣钱手段也厉害的让人畏惧，偏偏是对他们那位难伺候总裁大人忠心不二情有独钟，不过只有更少数的人知道他们已经离婚了的事实，而几乎没人知道Loki的被打胎，偏偏那极少数里就包含了霍根和希弗，

所有人，所有人都觉得Thor对不起Loki。

要是Loki说想撬他去劳非公司，他真的是打包行李就跳槽。  
啊…抱歉，劳非公司现在破产不存在了……不过据说老总是黑道中人，可霍根同学暂时还不想体味打打杀杀。

半夜凌晨的约顿城，某个有名的酒馆里面 Loki先生被针对了，不知为围起来的四个男人疯狂地灌他酒，上车的那一刻，他差点就一头栽晕在后车座上。

到家，还在院子里时就冲着他的垃圾桶哇哇狂吐，连边上的大金毛汪汪叫的声音都变成了呜咽，不敢太大声伤到他的主人。终于把胃里头乱七八糟的东西吐了个干净，Loki他打开手机看了一眼，现在已经快三点半了，“嘀嗒”的特殊提示音下，是来自“沙雕老狗”给他的消息，那是他给Thor留下的新备注，总之，暂时不会像以前一样变成老公两个字了。

消息上写的是，你知道尼德威尔的名利场吗？  
后面跟了一个亲亲的表情包。

心里忽然好受了一些，Laufeyson家族的人已经不把他当家主看，这段日子他过得并不容易，Thor是他的软肋，却也是曾经把他照顾很好的爱人。

只是他有点头大，为什么突然对他的这所场子感兴趣？名利场属于劳非森家族的名产，很多年了，从过去到他们现在已经离婚，他从来都没有告诉过Thor，那地方太脏了，他真的有点害怕Thor去深究“名利场”的实质。

他记得Thor讨厌这方面的事情，那个正义使然的大块头，在他面前是热烈的勇士，那对Loki来说是勾引，也是毒药。

更是永远不敢向奥丁森说实话的秘密。

他回了一句，知道，没那么了解。  
那边很快回了一句，回头再聊，不知道为什么，也不知道为什么Thor这么晚还没有睡觉。

Thor没有把出国的事情告诉Loki。

当罪恶之都的瑰媚终于款款而来，华丽的“慈善晚会”吸引了不少人的眼球，Tony对于自己那些精致的产品出现在舞台上表示十分愉快。  
晚宴上充斥着各样的特色名流，报道正一篇篇的传载到世界上每个地方，诉说着天才富豪的商业传奇。如果Loki一直好好地经商，一定会是Tony的最大对手，Thor就这么暗搓搓想着。

他没有想到，在他不注意的时候花花公子拍了他的背，一下拉着他说，走，我带你去地下看看。  
“有什么好玩的？”  
“好玩的，让你想都想不到。”  
他从来没有想到，这个建立在地上就已经非常宏大的娱乐圣地，通向地下的电梯竟然有整整六层。甚至他注意到了，带领他的Tony手中有一张特殊的邀请卡，这里等级严格要求繁多，哪怕是各种普通的娱乐方式都并不是能轻而易举去参观领略。

更何况，这根本就不是一些普通的娱乐项目。“名利场”地下4层，别名，“性天堂”。

Tony一脸兴奋，这里他也仅仅是道听途说的多，这也是他第一次前来观看。但现实和他想象的并不是太一样，这不是一家高级夜总会，而是把人性中最恶劣的性质暴露无遗的地方。  
四处乱窜的裸男裸女，全身只束紧挑逗性欲的花哨装饰，更令人血液躁动的是处于娱乐场之中的“舞台”。  
那里有十个看起来能承人的玻璃展柜，站在舞台上带着面具，穿着高挑漂亮皮衣的兔女郎主持人正在兴高采烈地呼喊，马上Thor他们就知道了，那些玻璃展柜本身就是用作放人的。随着节目的开始，主持人小姐的一声令下，就有十位调教师牵引着“狗绳”带领自己的奴隶登台，他们身上被塞着各种花花绿绿的性用品被栓在“笼子”里，保持着跪立的姿势。Thor了解这是什么，但是他仅仅撇了一眼，就下意识不想再去看。  
主持人吹着口哨开始忽悠吆喝着各位看客下注，“各位亲爱的朋友，我们来猜猜在这些小玩具的帮助下，我们哪只可爱的小猫咪，能跪得更久～”  
在名利场里不论是什么东西什么游戏，总都永远离不开赌博，而当下注票子摆到Tony眼前时，这个看似爱胡闹的大男生已经捂着自己的胃缓缓低下头，Thor轻轻地拍了拍他的背，“你大概受不了，我们立马走。”

他了解了，Tony仅仅是看似放荡的天才，从不是个真正的混蛋。  
而这个时候整个场子里传来了巨大的欢呼声，可能是哪个“可怜”的性奴隶彻底坚持不住姿态在笼子里率先高潮，Thor难以抑制被声音吸引的看了一眼舞台又急急忙忙别过眼，就是那别过眼神的一瞬间，他看见了，在最边上那个展柜里熟悉的一张脸。

Jane

他并不是没有和Jane做过爱，那个表情，那张脸，他太熟悉了，更何况一个和他整整谈了近两年恋爱的女孩，青梅竹马的朋友，哪怕就是已经有段时间没有见过，他也绝对能认出来！  
Tony已经快吐了出来，Thor都惊呆地盯着最边上的玻璃展柜，迷乱于情欲之中的少女开始尖叫扭腰下体喷出液体，Thor感觉自己全身都在恍惚，整个人要昏倒。

他认识的Jane可永远不该是那个样子的。

他和Tony一起落荒而逃，大脑一片空白的拍着少年的背，Tony正在毫无平时形象地抱着垃圾桶大吐。

高个子的管家先生贾维斯好像是终于找到了Tony，像是超级无奈一样半蹲下身子给他顺气，递给他一杯温水，“当初我就和您说过，天堂不应该是您这种人去的地方。”

“听着好玩就去了，非把自己弄得浑身难受。”

Thor站在他们身后，大脑还在恍惚着，Jane到底是怎么回事，他抓起前面还在为Tony顺气的管家语无伦次地问。  
他扽这男人的领子，“怎么回事？怎么回事？刚刚那个场上表演的…（他说不出奴隶两字），你们是从哪里找来的！？”

男人顺了口气，并没有听懂，直到连Tony都冷静下来的时候，他才终于解释清楚这件事，到底他的朋友为什么会出现在罪恶的性舞台上？他了解那个女孩子，Jane家世良好，肯定不会沦落到来这种地方卖身的地步。而且Jane整个人都是那种向上的气质，笑起来又好看又迷人，追她的alpha可以连起来一条街。

贾维斯说，会到名利场“性天堂”的人，都是被卖过来的。  
Thor说，他要救Jane。  
虽然他不了解其中的原因和过往，但仅仅是出于朋友这一方面，他想要救Jane。

约顿。  
Loki一直管理的地方出了些麻烦，他真的很讨厌白粉这种东西，可毒品猖獗永远不是他能管住的。更不可理喻的是，终于调查清楚毒品来源到底是怎么回事，竟然还是来自于本家的一位表叔。  
在尼德威尔的名利场总有少许轻毒品作为调味剂，可这些东西若是再一次传到国内，真的让Loki十分头大，他一边明令禁止，却又一边在家里头挖出了内鬼。

真的讨厌。

更何况，这位表叔先生，明显就是想取代他的位置，把他拉下水后一人坐收所有。  
黑帮集火，太常见了，可这种事情一旦放到自家内部就十分地难办和恶心。以及那个老头，昨天分明就有要把他灌倒在酒桌上的意思，已经连着两天他被硬生生灌到半夜。而回家以后只能抱着垃圾桶狂吐。

酒里还放了东西，因为那点东西，他直到今天都下体不适，Omega的生理给他造成极大的困扰，好在这几天每次半夜睡不着的时候，他都会收到Thor的消息，有时候只是一两句或者是一两个小表情，能陪他聊上3，4分钟，他就靠着那隔着电子屏幕的温存来偷偷找些慰藉，也倒是有意思，能算的上一种心理安慰了。

Thor曾经做得再不是人事，也是认认真真好好待他过，是这个没人爱他的世界里。第一也是唯一还算对他好过的人，他知道自己有点软弱，却无可奈何。对Thor来说，可能那些好意都只是慷慨，可对Loki，弥足珍贵。

Loki不在意了，喜欢需要什么理由么？连喜欢一个人都要去找个理由算计，也活得太不通透了。能有个值得自己特殊对待，放弃一切去在意的人，也还不错。

更何况，Thor最近总在讨好他，连难过的寒夜，对Loki来说也有了那么一点点期待。

今天反而是个清晨，他刚刚洗完澡以后，竟然看到了来自Thor的电话，不可思议。身上的水珠还没有擦干净，就急急忙忙地按了接听。

“Thor？”  
那边急忙忙的，听起来是有着非常重要的事，Thor在电话的另一边毛躁乎乎地冲他问，“你认识高天尊吗？就是那个尼德威尔的名利场的？？你认识吗？”  
Loki有点呆，他问Thor怎么了。

“Jane！我在名利场看见Jane了！我和你说不清楚，他们告诉我，名利场里的人都是黑道卖来的，只要上面开口就能放人，花钱都赎不回来的。”Thor现在是真的没有办法了，他熟悉的认识的黑道人物只有Loki一个人。

Loki说，你等等，我帮你。  
电话挂了。

一个本来欢欢喜喜接起电话的男人，突然就蹲在地上发了起来呆，很好，他今天又不用去工作了。谁告诉他，他心里怎么这么憋屈呢？  
什么都是他自作多情。

现在他是真的明白了，原来那几天以来，Thor一直会在半夜三点左右给他发消息的原因，是在国外有着时差。恰恰指头，算算现在，应该正正好好是名利场的性秀结束的时间。Thor这个人线条粗，大概从来没有考虑过他要不要休息。还有，也就是说，Thor他才刚刚看到他的前未婚妻就给他打了电话！

可真是让人反胃！

Thor到医院里面的时候，一个人在吸烟区抽着烟，Loki处理事情的速度快到超出他的想象，不到一个小时，Jane又被人送到了他的面前，甚至来者直接把他们带去了医院。

那些人告诉Thor，在名利场工作过的人都被灌了非常足的迷幻药，尤其是“性天堂”里的，更早已记不清楚自己是谁，需要在医院静养。  
Thor猜，Jane一定是惹到人了，他拜托了霍根帮他好好查一查。而就在刚刚，霍根告诉他，一直以来他们经常拜托的那家私家侦探也消失匿迹找不到了。还有一个重要信息，私家侦探和简小姐的资料消失，貌似是同一天……  
事有蹊跷。

Loki其实想得很简单，既然Jane已经让Thor发现了，他也不会再继续纠缠下去，好歹这样也是让Thor欠了他一个人情。

可他没有想到，把Jane还回去后，竟然整整一周，Thor没有再给他打过一个电话。或是连个信息都不再有了。

哪怕就是生意场上的合作人，也应该来一句谢谢才对啊，何况这种不尴不尬的身份。  
而且这样的日子里面，被灌酒好像已经成了他生活中的常态化，没有足量信息素保护，他是一个omega的事实早暴露在家族人的眼下，那些人的眼神，从掠夺变成带上了更多的不怀好意。

那晚，那些不怀好意的人，疯狂地在空气中释放着勾人的信息素，如果不是Loki他总把抑制剂喝得很够，他一定会被当场强奸。  
还得是在他被逼发情的状态下，遭强奸。

可以说是狼狈地回到家里了，身体里面爆发出的空虚让双腿都在发软，他红着眼眶自己一个人窝在浴室里找他的按摩棒，那瓶KY浪费掉以后并没有去再买新的，他捅进去身子里的时候，特别疼。  
想起那瓶KY，那个人，现在肯定在和他的前女友亲亲我我吧？这么想让他眼眶欲裂，而这个时候在一边的手机吸引了他的目光。他把按摩棒在穴口调整了一下位置，轻轻捅进去一些，顺手点了Thor头像下的呼叫。  
这还是离婚后他第一次打给Thor。

通了，那边有些疑问地传来一句：“Loki？”

突然一种说不出来是心里暖暖的，还是心里委屈乎乎的感觉，他拿起电话，叫了一声“Thor…”他知道自己那个声音有点委屈，听起来就好像在矫情，傻傻粘粘的像撒娇一样，可是，他也真的有一点点啊，在被一群不属于他的Alpha欺负后，本能的，他想要自己的成结伴侣安慰。

可那边没有给他安慰。  
他还什么委屈都没说，那边就降低了气压。  
Thor声音冷冷的，“我记得有五个星期了，成结你弄过了吧。”  
这段时间里，Thor已经把事情调查清楚了不少，而他的入手点是谁把Jane卖进了名利场，一路查到了，这地方的那位真正主人。从他们结婚算起来，大概Loki从来就没有过一句实话，所以，当年也是因此吧，他才总觉着那句我爱你的分量不够。

前些日子，他还想和Loki复合，心里总放不下那双绿眼睛。他奇怪过，离婚后没要他一分钱的Loki，一家正规普通的会所到底是怎么支撑住那孩子的花钱习惯，直到前阵子跌打误撞知道Loki和黑道势力相关，才稍稍解开心结。

每次问Loki危不危险，或是想听什么惊险故事，Loki却总支支吾吾地不讲这方面的东西，说不了解。他也就真信了，从不怀疑。

合着，尼德威尔最大的娱乐场，号称黑势力龙头聚集地的名利场，是Loki的东西，正正经经的私人产业！那个总在他怀里装委屈却生龙活虎趾高气扬的Loki！那个像孩子一样，他伤害对不起的少年，是黑市只手遮天的主人！

可不可笑？

Loki压根就没给过他一点信任。

说到底，他们俩谁信过谁？

可在电话另一头的Loki，他已经太久没有成结伴侣的安抚。他的双腿之间夹着一根柔软的硅胶制品，他心里放不下的丈夫，在电话里质问一般的提起他们应该解除的成结，口气凶狠，就像训斥。

他受不住这刺激了。

Loki的第六感也一向很准。他猜到，Thor应该查了不少有关名利场和他的未婚妻的故事。而他一直隐瞒的事情，也一定败露，一定让Thor知道了个清楚。

空气好像凝固了一样。  
约顿的冷。

四周并不安静，豆大的眼泪没有声音的、一滴一滴的往地上掉，所有的声音都被哗哗的淋浴喷头掩盖。

Thor总能感受到Loki是不是在哭，他才发现自己有一点点过了的生气，稍稍放软了口气，问了一句，你是不是在哭？  
回答他的，只有挂掉电话后，“滴”的盲音。

他有些费解地看着电话，他是生气，可他只是气为什么说把他放在心尖尖上的Loki对他隐瞒。他知道Loki很坚强，不会轻易哭，按Loki那个小骗子的脾气，不应该在电话里和他叫嚣吗？

在一旁输液的Jane突然问他：“您在和谁打电话？”  
他说：“约顿城的爱人，你还记得约顿么？”

Jane自从苏醒以后就记不清楚很多事，甚至已经记不清楚他是谁。就连对自己的故乡米斯嘉德也总想不起来。可这个时候，她却突然想起来点什么，说，“我知道那里！那特别冷对不对！还总会半夜下起小雪来着。”  
Thor说，对，那里很冷，而说这话的时候，他又想起了半夜一个人窝在床上，本来就很怕冷的Loki。  
总有一点点的心悸，心里慌慌的，感觉状态不对，总感觉很担心Loki，感觉，出事了。

他记得Loki很坚强，却猛然想起那孩子面对自己时的脆弱。

Jane突然提了一句，您为什么现在打电话？那边现在应该是休息时间吧！Thor突然回神一样第一次看了眼时差钟，凌晨四点。  
心脏里面突然咯噔一下。

凌晨四点，给他电话的Loki……  
一定出事了，他有预感，一定出事了！

Thor订了最早的一班机票，直达约顿城，他在去机场的路上一直疯狂地给Loki打电话，都是无人接听的状态。

上了飞机，他心脏里还是扑腾扑腾的安生不下来。他在脑子里过了所有的朋友圈，锁定了算是见过挺多次的范达尔。他知道Loki这个发小也在约顿城，下了飞机第一件事就是飙了电话过去，那边的声音也是急急忙忙的。

在他坐飞机的这段时间里，那个越来越像个商人，却也越来越没有亡命徒气质的Loki被人堵在路上追杀，而警察正在负责驱散民众保证安全。

Thor问，你为什么不去帮Loki。  
范达尔说，他是个警察。  
Thor愕然，他说，那他自己去找。

这还是Thor第一次用了Alpha使用信息素寻觅伴侣的能力，而他没有收到感应，他猜，大概是因为成结已经没了。可好在他和Loki总是心有灵犀一样，飙车后进入风暴区的第三个路口，他看见了车近乎被撞烂的Loki，好久没有这么冒过险了，保持平行后他拉开车门，在四辆其他追着他车的眼下，像一位天神一样，他冲着Loki大喊，“跳过来，I am here！”

Loki想，那一刻，Thor是他的救世主。  
披靡天下。

他并不是经常会沦落到被动的位置，是他自己没有把心放在家族里，明明被灌酒时就该早些意识到问题，却最后变成现在这“被追杀”的局面。

范达尔帮不上他，Loki想没有人会帮他了，他只好逃。他预想过自己的生命即将在今天结束，他幻想着Thor来救他——他清楚那不可能。

可幻想成真了。

他才刚刚跳到那个副驾驶座位上，他有些兴奋地确认着他的美梦成真，在死亡的步步紧逼下他装不出矜持，他就是开心死这个人出现在身边！

车从侧翼被使劲一撞，两个人都颠了一下。他差点一头栽在还在开车的Thor身上，立马急急忙忙地坐好。他有些魂不守舍了。  
两个人没有马上说话，直到在下一个路口时，占了些许上风的两个人才异口同声地喊了句，“撞死他们！”而怕是只有在打架的时候，Loki和Thor才会特别合得来。两个人骨子里的蹂躏欲炸开皮囊 ，放弃刚刚保守的态度横冲直撞起来，硬是撞出来了一条路，暗搓搓地兴奋，车里响起Thor响亮的口哨声，喜滋滋的两个人大摇大摆开过去。

暂时胜利的喜悦甚至还没有持续隔一分钟，他们就能找个空子开始打嘴仗。

“你回来干什么？不是在尼德威尔么？”  
“回来帮你这只四处乱串的小老鼠！”  
Loki啪的一巴掌扇在Thor的肱二头肌上，“你他妈再说个老鼠试试！”

突然Thor想起找不到两个人的信息素关系，问了一句，你把成结做了？  
车里静了一下。

尴尬。

Thor突然又说了句坐好，从侧面撞了过去拐进一条稍窄的小路，把没系安全带的Loki也给栽了一下撞在玻璃上“碰”的一声，其实这行为他是有点故意，咯咯笑了两声来提醒Loki把安全带系好。  
“我才不系！你也摘了！快！”  
Loki一下着急起来，他们身后还有辆车，可Thor的油箱滴滴滴了好几声。

“油箱漏了！刹车，我们下去！”Loki夺一样拉下手刹，车在原地刺啦一声，侧身拉开车门的Loki抱着Thor滚进了小巷。后面有几个追过来的人，Thor不知道为什么那么瘦的Loki要抱着他，磨伤了几个地方，怪让他心疼。他拉起来在地上有一点磕疼了的Loki就往前跑，让他想起了高中时期的约架。

现在的Loki背对着他，从那边响起了一句“成结早他妈做了！”

啊……这下是真没了？

看着追上来的人，Thor没心情想这个，立马问道，“Loki，你有什么防身的东西么！”  
侧面甩过来一把小巧的勃朗宁手枪，Thor接住大吃一惊，“哇哦，真有！”  
闪过Thor的Loki跳了一下，手中的刀锋起落，“啧”了一声，把身后的人扎倒在地接着就是一记重拳打在脸上，拉着Thor向前跑。  
“你可真帅。”Thor夸了一句。

“枪里只有两发子弹，不要轻易开！”  
“了解！”

两个人向前跑，却不想遇上了三个人的围堵。Thor和其中一个肉搏，Loki说了枪不要乱开，他只好在那里赤手空拳的和人打架，可有个人很明显刀锋冲着Loki来的，Thor刚刚压制住现在眼前的局面，没办法只能冲着那边开了一枪。

这边黑道上有个规矩，只要没人先动枪，就不用这个。

突然这剩下的两人都掏了配枪，Loki眼急的剁掉了离自己近的人的手，狂暴的对方也给了他右脸一记，很明显，这所有的人都是冲他来的。他能听见子弹声音把警察勾了过来，范达尔已经能找到借口前来支援他，只要在坚持一小会儿，最后一小会儿……可剩下那个家伙的一发子弹就冲着自己彪了过来。

怎么办？他飞过去的小刀插进了那人眼睛里，可没有人给他叫好。

啪的一声，是刀子插进人脑子里的声音，也是子弹插进肉里的声音。  
血溅在眼前，红的。

四周开始围绕过来的警车，前车灯亮得刺眼。金色的发被血污打成一绺一绺的，惊呆的人瑟瑟抖在他的怀抱里，那双会讲话的绿眼睛写满了不可置信。

啊……这次可真的好疼，Thor想。  
Loki白净的小脸蛋上溅满了他的血，他用手想要把那些污渍擦擦却越弄越脏——不应该的呀，Loki总应该是干干净净的，诶，不对，嘿嘿嘿，才怪呢，他怎么能忘，他那个帅到爆炸的前夫可是玩匕首、配手枪、开娱乐场的黑帮大佬啊。

只不过他们现在好像彻底离婚了……剩下最后一点点关系的成结让这小混蛋去做手术了…，等等，他突然想起什么，小混蛋的可信度可是基本为零呢，他猛然低头埋在小爱人的脖颈上。  
果然，沾湿，甜蜜，清香的果浆，那是一种来自心底的叫嚣与之呼应的味道。  
肩很痛，不过Thor竟然笑了，轻声说：“我就知道——”  
Loki在最后那三个字烫在耳边时，豆大的眼泪终于撑不住防线，而埋在脖颈上的人一头扎在那里没有了动作，他抱紧Thor愣了一下，哭叫，撕裂，他开始疯狂地冲着四方疯狂呼救——

Thor说，“小骗子。”

Loki叫，“救救他。” 

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

我叫范达尔，从小，我就一直喜欢着一个人。

他和我是发小，就住在隔壁的大房子里，可他很少和其他孩子一起玩。我能隔着玻璃窗看见他，柔软的黑色短发，喜欢读书。  
我在小时候并不是和现在一样强壮，我有一头金色的头发，很多人都觉着我以后肯定是个Omega。连我自己都这么觉得。隔壁那家总在看书的小孩子，性格孤僻乖张，尽管我们住在一个街区，母亲总让我离他们家的房子远一些，我的父母告诉我，那是亡命徒的家。  
有一次我们在公园里玩的时候，我被群个子比较大的男孩子围住，那是我第一回在窗户以外的地方见到Loki，不知道为什么，他今天并没有在家里呆着，也是他帮我撵走了那些人。  
一个看起来总是柔柔弱弱，爱看书的家伙，拳头却比很多人都硬。后来我就成了他的小跟班，我想我如果真是一个Omega那我以后一定要和他这个强大的Alpha在一起。有一句话叫造化弄人，分化期真正来临的时候，我是A他是O。可那个人并没有太过在意自己的第二性征，只是做一切的事情都小心翼翼了起来并且开始瞒着外界说自己是Alpha。我真的心疼他。  
我在他身上体会到的心理情感越多，就越来越在意他，可是我一直都知道，Loki不喜欢我。

后来我偶然知道了，Loki开始被欺负，我去学习各种体术想保护他，希望能保护他，直到那个人接手家里的黑路生意，坚持锻炼到能够自保，也直到我考上了警官学校。某些意义上，我们分道扬镳。

我和他还是朋友，但也只能止步于朋友。

直到有一天，他找到了自己喜欢的人，闪婚，地点在阿斯加德，他挽着他丈夫的手臂，笑得特别开心，我从没见过他对谁露出那样心动的表情，我当时在场，那人也是一头耀眼的金发，可明明都是金色的头发……

总之，祝他幸福，毕竟他那么聪明的家伙，一定会找到一个疼爱自己的人吧，那句话叫什么来着？对，还是造化弄人，三年后他回约顿了，彻底没了人陪的他，抱着酒哭，可怜的不成样子，他在酒喝多了以后一个人碎碎叨叨着孩子没了，我和他做了那么久的朋友，却从来没有见过他那么脆弱。那个时候我甚至想趁虚而入，可我靠在他脖子上的那一刻，就感受到了另外一种排斥我的气息，我那时候才懂了，Loki到底有多么放纵，多么无药可救的爱着他的丈夫。我当然没有标记他，他不喜欢我，两情相悦定做不到，可怕我那么做了，就连相敬如宾也都做不到，当然，他也一直是我想象中那种样子，他很快就振作了起来，也不会，也当然不会对我露出那种心动的表情。

Loki在面对他喜欢的那个人时，是个真正的Omega，从头到尾散发着快乐的味道。他在Thor身边会卸下防备去依赖，但他不会这么对我。

他失去婚姻的时候，也失去了笑容。

不过突然有一天，我发现偶然笑容回到他的脸上了，原来，他从来没有，离开过他丈夫的世界。我和他的交集，永远都止步于我只能在窗外看着这个人，从小时候窗内那个读书的孩子，到现在，医院病房的玻璃窗内，他用那样深情的眼神，望着一个人。  
那样深情，动容，令人心脏砰砰直跳的眼神，那从来没有流连过我的脸上。

他看着的，是他的前夫。  
他的诀别，他的离惘。  
他的唯一，他的破例。  
他的爱。

在约顿城第三医院重症监护病房外，一个金发男人在屋外放下乱七八糟的慰问品离开了。病房内躺着的，是同样金色头发的男子，看护人是Loki。  
黑色头发的纤细男子眼角红肿，在他终于联系到了人解决好了自己帮派中最后的一些麻烦事后，他以正当防卫的说法放了出来。

昨日，他被警察彻彻底底的围住，Thor中弹，整个人倒在他肩膀上，他还他清清楚楚的记着一个吻印在他的后颈腺体上，他的丈夫轻声骂他小骗子。而那个时候，好像什么都不重要了，抱着Thor的手都在瑟瑟发抖，他不是没有碰过人命，也主宰过很多人的命运，手上还沾满了数不清的鲜血，可是当Thor靠在他身上的时候，他只知道疯狂的喊着叫着，让别人救他，救救Thor，救救那个会让他无能为力的，救救他那个早已经被藏起来的深爱。

他连自己是什么时候，被警察分开的都不知道，他只记得自己迷迷糊糊，根本就没办法配合调查，等到范达尔告诉他，Thor已经脱离危险的那个电话，才让他终于定下了心神。一切都在最快的时间内恢复正轨，他的脑子像上了油的发条噼里啪啦的开始解决自己麻烦的“工作”事宜。  
那个时候，他已经不是Loki了。

拥有理智的Loki，已经再也不会去疯了似的爱一个人了。但那股在心底袅袅滋生疯长的爱之欲，使得他总会丢盔卸甲。  
马不停蹄的赶到了医院，站在那个还在床上昏睡着的大个子面前，Loki才终于回来。

他拥抱着Thor的身体放声大哭，这个时候的他，才真正的醒了过来，好像那些背叛都不重要了，他只要Thor好好的，仅此而已。Loki还是捏起一根那个人的手指，放在嘴里含着。他一直很喜欢含着Thor手指，那比他的手大很多，当他柔软的舌头舔过那些薄茧时，他就知道是Thor，他的Alpha，能让他安心。

可他不能因为一枚子弹，就原谅这混蛋之前的所做所谓，他又狠不下来心。

他讨厌这样的自己。  
可他又卑微的相信无所畏惧的爱。

他必须把Thor赶的远远的，滚离他的世界，他自以为不会原谅Thor，但他真的无法不去在意。

他已经在动摇了。

如果是成结在其中作梗，好吧，那时成结还一直存留在他的脖子上。他最近真的太累了，甚至都想不起来这一回事。并不是他还多么愿意奉上“爱意”，仅仅是他习惯了。他对自己没有底线的爱感到无所适从。他在尽力克制了，可是爱一个人，从不是内心和理智就能克制。  
他在不言此字。  
那放羊的孩子说多了谎，已经不知道自己是不是也在自欺欺人。

于是，Thor还在昏迷的期间，Loki去把成结取消掉了，简单的小手术预告着他们彻底两清。而他竟然还是放心不下的去看了Thor，拉着那根手指含弄，把脸贴在那个胸口。  
这个人再也不是他的Alpha了，他闻不到味道，但还是觉得心安，Loki趴在那里，竟然又一次小声哭咽了起来。  
别问那些眼泪为什么。

他只是在祭奠他那场，因为年轻无所畏惧而疯狂肆意的第一场爱。  
那么深，那么痛，刻入骨髓，打入灵魂。

眼泪不是为了Thor.Odinson。  
眼泪不是为了Thor.Odinson？

Thor感觉自己一直在向下坠，很久，很久，他下坠的地方让他自己都看不清，迷茫和冷清让他害怕。脑子有点疼，身上也很疼，他猜自己应该是死了，那他觉得自己该下地狱，毕竟他辜负过一份爱和一份幸福，不过看在他有点醒悟上，希望来生还能为人。因为，他欠了一个人，一场爱，一场一生一世，一场挚爱永生。

他应该还的。

Thor觉得自己应该是个傻子，他总也以什么绅士风度自居，以为平日里对Loki的温柔就是泛滥的素质表现，可在危险来临时，那份藏在心底的追逐欲保护欲占有欲疯狂的打了下来，他怕，怕那个人受伤和怕那个人半夜三更呕吐的感觉是那么奇妙。在他毫不在意的时候，轻蔑唾弃Loki那份不合时宜的爱的时候。他早就沦陷“爱情”其中不能自拔。

是从什么时候开始的？是从那个半夜呕吐的服软眼神，还是从哪个手术室外的彷徨？也许是从那个拿着卡挑着他下巴，吹嘘包养他的小混蛋么？可能是收到生日礼物时，眼中的亮晶晶？或许还能更早，早到，早到可能是从那个伸直了长腿，露出什么祸国佳人一样的笑容，跟他说，我就是你必须娶的人时，他就已经爱上他了。

那一切的事情都发生在自己都不知道的时刻。  
悄然降临。

而他又是什么时候发现自己彷徨的感情开始出现错乱的？是从半夜回家时黑漆漆的不再有一盏为他而亮的灯？是从手忙脚乱时没有人帮忙拿给他一根笔？或是从养的小蛇开始冬眠？还是从他来找他时，那个寻仇的人没有声音，却能感觉到的眼泪？是慌乱时刻中第一个想到的救命稻草，还是那种因为恐惧Loki的安全所以令他痛苦的心悸？  
都是，都是的，他只是一直在害怕，害怕这去承认害怕着去认识，害怕着去了解自己卑劣混蛋的一面，害怕去正视自己曾经唾弃的情感。

那又是什么时候认识到的？  
是从成结被否定的那一刻？  
是从想要拼命保护这个人的那一刻？

或者，就是从现在死亡的边际线上。

他知道很多事情已经挽救不回来了，对不起说白了就是一句空话，无论说上多少句的对不起，他也知道这个人不会轻易的原谅他。他奢求原谅他，就仅仅是想从拾那份情感罢了。很多事情是他做错了，认识到以后就得改，他就是混蛋，就算已经没有改的余地了，他就从夹缝里头摸出一丝一毫一厘，然后一点点费力把那个小小缝隙凿的越来越宽，直到那个人的眼神里再一次可以平静平稳落落大方的出现属于他的爱意。

他爱Loki，他必须承认。  
而他自私霸道的要Loki也必须爱他。

他一直在下坠摸不到东西，终于摸到就好像一根拯救他的绳子，他终于可以爬上去了，有一种热泪盈眶的预感，而在睁开眼睛那一刻是白色的病房。

死神把他放了回来。也许是觉得他还能在一次于爱人的怀抱中进天堂？

病房里有一位正在为他擦汗的护士，谁知道在什么时候他流了这么多的汗？窗外吹进来的风，清清凉凉的，他看着那些绿色的叶子，顿了顿，愣了愣，他只是受伤，却什么都没忘。

这里是阿斯加德。

明明他受伤的那个地方是约顿，他还倒在了他爱人的怀里，他不知道是在什么时候回到了阿斯加德。突然心里有一种按照不好的感觉，他好像能猜到是谁那么好心的把他“送”回了家。

他身边传来了秘书希弗和助理霍根惊呼的声音，庆祝着他醒过来了。身边的慰问品摆了一桌子，桌边的小矮柜上有支闪的他眼睛疼的黑色金边钢笔。  
那是他送给Loki的礼物里，那个孩子最喜欢的。那根钢笔下面压了一封信，他觉得自己心口也好像被什么压着，气闷，郁结。

他猜到了一些事情。

所有人都在高兴，只有护士小姐好像有些失望的对他说，“您在稍微早点醒一会儿就好了，十分钟前，有个看护了你几天几夜的先生留下那封信就走了。”

Thor他知道是Loki，他一定是发现自己快醒了才逃跑，Thor有些颤抖的打开了那封信。一如既往熟悉好看的字体映入眼帘。

致Thor：

我承认前半生爱你至深，这乃是不争事实。  
身为你的伴侣，我深受照顾。可不论如何，你说过不爱我，所以过往一切我大可归为咎由自取，是我纠缠不清，哪怕我们以然不配，无妨，怪我。  
作为Loki.Odinson的那段时间很快乐，感谢你同我丰富那段阳光。  
孩子是你欠我的唯一东西。  
现在，我想清楚了。  
你欠我一条命，我欠你一条命。  
我们两清。

成结已经取掉，勿要担心。

Loki.Laufeyson

刚刚苏醒还十分虚弱的男人手中捏紧那张信纸，肌肉发硬手上几乎暴起青筋，蓝黑色钢笔字迹被冲散，一滴一滴豆大的眼泪不可置信的从他的脸上滑下，屋子里安静到极点，围在边上的人甚至连呼吸都小心了起来。

好像大家都心知肚明，却又没人敢问。

直到Thor.Odinson擦也不擦一下那些眼泪，就低声问着霍根，“那些有关Loki的事情你收集到了多少？？”  
低沉的嗓音里藏着一种危险和狠厉。  
他的助理恍恍张张的进入工作状态开始和他汇报，这样的老板已经有段时间没有见到了。希弗在一旁都开始有些站不太稳。  
Thor听着吩咐助理调查Loki的一条一项，连眼珠都开始充血，还咬死了自己的后槽牙，手里仿佛要捏烂那张信纸。  
他心底狠狠绞着，整个脑子都在咒骂。

两清？做梦去吧！  
你一辈子都是Loki.Odinson！


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两清？做梦去吧！  
> 你一辈子都是Loki.Odinson！

Chapter 08

他被标记了。

Loki非常头疼，只是看起来平常的一天，回到家里那一刻，有个人冲着他的太阳穴狠狠一砸，他当即痛得反抗不来，他被压着无力的身体按在镜子上，粗暴的直接扯开领子咬住腺体，干脆利落的打上标记。

味道弥漫开来时，那太熟悉了，是Thor。

其实也不用味道，只要稍稍用用脑子，他就能想出来是怎么回事。他家里有非常严格的密码系统，除了密码指纹，甚至还有人像扫别，知道这件事的人不多，黑道的亡命徒其实都在生命上小心翼翼，毕竟谁能没有在乎的人？谁又不想好好活下去？  
所以，能进入他家门的，只有那个刚刚许下两清两字的混蛋前夫Thor.Odinson罢了。

被标记后他晕了过去。

此刻身下那种凉冰冰的触感让Loki非常不喜欢。因为就像手术台一样。他一直都非常讨厌医院的。

小的时候Loki有个阿姨，身体不好，经常会生病，他没有妈妈，那个阿姨对他非常好，后来，那个阿姨死在医院里了。  
再后来到了人类的ABO第二性征分化期，他突然就开始变得体弱，总被送到医院吃各种的药片，各种的营养品，打点滴。

所以他一直努力锻炼，后来他的身体也好了一些，时不时得一些小病他也从来懒得去医院，只有他的丈夫总是爱逼着他去检查罢了，不过后来，那位关心他身体的丈夫，把他捉到医院里去打胎。  
还在那个地方对他出言不逊，伤他的心，他们两个人彻底在医院闹翻。  
给他一万个理由，他这辈子都不会喜欢在医院的手术台上的感觉。就像现在，实在是像极了。真让人难受。

他感觉自己的身体还在疼，慢慢地开始回忆着到底是怎么回事。把家族中的事情处理得还差不多后，在深夜回到家里，他只想赶紧泡个澡立马睡觉。逃离阿斯加德后，Loki一直在用工作麻痹自己，过分忙碌的每天，让他再没有空闲时间去想Thor。  
大概。  
其实，偶尔忙里偷闲的时候还是会忍不住想起的，不过很好，他太忙了，所以没有当初那么在意了，也没有当初那么深刻了。  
虽然他写了从此两清的信，但却也有点小小期待Thor来找他。

手被什么东西给绑住了 ，眼前也是一片黑，应该是手铐一类的，能感受到身边的气压是谁，被强制标记后的身体，需要大量的信息素浇灌，他闻着那个味道就已经浑身发软，然后冰凉的触感接触到他的皮肤，激得他打了一个寒颤。橡胶手套，在冰水里泡过的，这是曾经有一次他兴致勃勃拉Thor玩冰火两重天时特意准备过的，特殊道具。  
心里有点生气，也有点窃喜。不过更多的还是不高兴，他想开口制止这个男人，却发现嘴里咬着一个虽然不大，但确确实实名为口枷的物件。

他用嗓音和鼻音狠狠地“嗯嗯！？”两声，呜…何必，要做什么？

他感觉到那个冰凉的手套捏紧了他的脸颊，口枷被取下，他立马脱口而出“呜，你要做什...呜呜呜！”一句话都不让他问完时，这个混蛋给他咬住了口球，把他调摆成趴匐的姿势，在手腕的中间打上皮绳栓到前面，动作一气呵成的简直让Loki想要给他捏捏肩膀鼓鼓掌了，啊…呃，这混蛋到底是在搞些什么。

Thor没吭，Loki动作挺配合的，虽然也稍微有点不情不愿，但是现在挣扎也没什么用。Loki聪明，而且他们对彼此确实都十足了解，肯定早就知道了他是谁。

Thor把Loki从腰间提了起来，在小腹地带提力，把他摆成一幅跪趴状态，那姿势让Loki并不舒服，可是稍稍挣扎两下，被紧紧束缚着的手就会痛，啊，一定勒出了红印子。而Thor开始在他两腿之间涂抹润滑液，并不舒服，就像自己好像发情了似的，可平时他才不会流出那么多，从来不会流那么多。

应该是怕他受伤吧，润滑液真的倒了很多。冰凉的液体顺着流满两腿，那只小东西就着那些黏液被按在阴蒂上嗡嗡震动，然后滑进身体，，许久未使用过的那个器官跳动着让他开始痉挛。他从嗓子眼里，鼻腔里，发出呜咽，却因为口球连一句Thor也喊不出来，只有唾液稀稀拉拉从嘴角流到下巴沾湿了自己一脖子。

松开我……放过我…他脑子里想到，这太过了。他有段时间没有过性生活了，这同自慰的快感可不一样，只要一想身后那个男人在视奸他，他就开始发抖。他需要信息素，而不单单是快感，小穴里的跳蛋是个不知疲惫的东西，Thor把它开到了最大，在刺激之下没有办法地嗞出潺潺的淫水，就仅仅是一枚跳蛋，他就夹不住双腿跪不好，翘起屁股跪趴的姿势全靠Thor那只手做支撑，从腿间哗哗流水，一定看起来可笑极了。腰被Thor抬着掐紧，手被皮带栓死捆在前面的栏杆上，小穴塞着跳蛋，而后穴也被人粗暴地捅进两根手指，向两边扩拉。一根按摩棒被推了进去，在几近没有润滑和扩张的情况下，前穴的粘膩和开拓甚至让他夹不住跳蛋，后面却是干涩的承受着一根硕大的存在。

为什么这么凶？

那根按摩棒火力全开地在他的屁股里肆意打转，还有一只手不怀好意地将那东西来回顶弄调整，按在他的前列腺点上。  
那人冰凉的硅胶手套和自己股间的异样火热，刺激得他前段硬起来，能让自己熟悉安心的手正把玩那里，因为薄茧，所以稍有粗糙的指腹磨着马眼，两指夹着龟头让他痉挛着射了出来。

Thor了解他身上的每一处敏感点，于是就乐淘淘的把玩操弄着这些地方，Loki射出来的时候，明明眼前是什么也看不到的黑，却给他刺激得一阵又一阵白光。  
阴唇被人近乎暴力地扯开，让那枚跳蛋自己滑了下来，按摩棒也被随便抽了出来，然后那个笼罩在身后的压力源狠狠给了他的屁股一巴掌，“呜——！”嗓子里呼出一声惊呼。

好疼！

不似调情那种拍打，这是狠狠的一下了，诸神在上，他的屁股上现在一定有一个“好看极了”的五指掌印。  
Loki觉得，这像什么不言而喻的惩罚。

他从不反感粗暴的性爱，但他讨厌不由分说的惩戒。

又是“啪啪”两声，无论他想什么，巴掌也没有停下来，而是开始一掌一掌的打在他的屁股，他的小穴，甚至是他的囊袋阴茎。像抽打一样的粗暴惩罚，Loki感到身下的变化却无可奈何。他全身的敏感带，他那和Thor实践过无数次的性癖，都在被Thor付诸行动地来告诉他，他们在夫妻生活这件事上，是多么认真。  
被这狠狠的几巴掌打得双腿发抖，除了一股股爱液留下，满脸都被打满了眼泪红肿着眼眶，压在嗓子里的咒骂这下彻底变成了呜咽，痛到想哭出来。

Thor看着身下染满眼泪的脸，开始心抽着疼，但他也生气极了。他就是在罚Loki，用这种充满色情的方式惩罚怀里的小骗子。他闻不见一点点的味道，提醒着成结已经不在的事实。这家伙竟然真的不是在说空话，取消成结！他把Loki按在床上手里死死压着Loki后颈上的腺体，开始把招呼在Loki身上的工具一件件取掉，压着的手却越来越用力，取消成结——他怎么敢！

而且标记的时候，  
“你身上竟然有别人的味道！！”

Thor一愣，他居然喊出来了。标记的时候，Loki身上有股淡淡被亲近过的味道，他安慰自己Loki也许是去应对公事可能不小心沾到，或是找了Alpha帮忙，可他就是嫉妒的抓狂，没轻没重地想要惩罚身下的小骗子。

他甚至开始抓着Loki的脖子狠操。

摘下口球那一刻，Loki被卡着嗓子，小声却有力发狠说着：“你…你要挖烂我的腺体么……！！”

Thor把人翻过来，掐紧那个脖子，用腿抵开Loki的双腿，直接贯穿，当确保自己已经顶到Loki的生殖腔时，他抬高Loki的下巴，冲着那个腺体就是狠狠一咬，当果浆的清香弥漫时，疯狂地把自己的信息素冲进身下人的身体里，然后爆发在身下人的子宫。

粗暴极了的体内成结。

第一次的时候，他怀抱着他，在床上吻咬疼爱，在他极致高潮时刻将他标记，温柔的绝对是三好爱人。  
可现在的Loki更加兴奋，他在被标记那一刻，四肢像八爪鱼一样死死攀住Thor，双腿紧紧夹着Thor的腰，浑身痉挛颤抖着索要更多，疯了般同Thor接吻，什么都好什么都好！让那些津液洒在他身体里，抱紧他，操他，吻他，爱，爱......他？  
Loki涨满眼泪，狠狠回应着正在鞭挞他唇齿的口舌，他回吻的太认真了，在平静前都一直处在被刺激的兴奋中。Thor要了他一次又一次，他觉得自己已经要被干死在床上，昏昏欲睡，倒下前，他想，这么细致吻他的Thor，大概…大概并不是单纯的报复吧……

或许，他能谈谈爱字么？

Thor看着倒在床侧的Loki，心疼，内疚，和闻着那清甜的果浆味有一种说不出的满足，他把人抱进浴室，打着泡泡帮Loki清理，抱在床上后细心地掖好被角，冲着额头轻轻的吻着，也吻干净了这小混蛋眼角的泪渍。

电话响了起来，那是他这几日以来一直操心的问题，有关那个小骗子，也有关他的伤。

“那么，你那边是可以确定了？”  
“是的，我们做了足够多的调查，您可以放心的。”霍根一边回答，一边提起了另一个话题，“我们也顺带查出了一些有关Julia小姐的旧事...我想您很有必要了解一下。”  
霍根为他传了一份资料，那是曾经他和Loki吵翻天的事，Julia的人命。他一页页翻开，慢慢读着，开始瞪大了眼睛不敢置信。

那个事件背后或许有一部分Jane的推波助澜，可没有人比他的Loki更无辜…Thor想起了前几天调查到的Loki的资料，那是一份让人惧怕的黑色历史。

而他比所有人都懂Loki。一个想要寻找幸福，回到阳光下的孩子，可在寻找中被他生生掐断了路，他想起一句Loki曾经的自嘲—— “黑的就是黑的…永远洗不干净…”  
他这个混蛋，他到底给了那个人多少绝望！  
不过啊，那个小骗子也确实从来没有过一句解释。是啊，他们一直都是那副德行对彼此，就那样任由错误越来越多，任由误会越来越重，谁都不解释，谁也都懒得去拉下来脸。

两个混蛋吧。

是该说他们对爱太过自信，还是该骂他们对彼此太没自信呢？

Thor满脸歉意地看着被自己干昏过去的孩子，然后抱起Loki在怀里亲吻，做着奇怪的承诺，Thor说，“这次会让你活在阳光下，永远保护好你。”

Thor把人抱到床上，看着Loki有些委屈的睡颜。  
他突然蹦出了一句，“对不起。”  
反应过来的Thor又补了一句：“我爱你。”

Loki醒来的时候，身下很软，味道很熟悉，是那股来自Thor的，能让他安心的檀香味道。这个房间他比所有人都熟悉，是他和Thor结婚后住了三年的房子，连床单都是他们当初一起去挑的，还带着一点点他最喜欢的芳香剂味道。但后颈的腺体痛极了，理智告诉他，他得逃，必须要逃，他像跑一样的爬下床，却双腿一软跌坐在地上，两腿之间的痛苦让他没法忍受，甚至没有办法好好站立。

这个时候Thor推门进来了，手里拿着餐盘，上面的透明杯子里装着水，碗里面有一股饭的香味，闻起来像是他最爱吃的——Thor唯一会煮的面。他也不能给这个从小养尊处优的大少爷提太多要求啦，能下面给他吃，就已经做得挺不错的了。

但是很明显，这个人看他，坐在地上时肯定有些生气了。除了空气中有一点点发凶的信息素味道，还有就是那张他所熟悉的脸上，他熟悉Thor露出的每一个代表喜怒哀乐的表情。  
Thor还拿着一张印着乱七八糟密密麻麻小字的A4纸，摔下来的动作有一点狠，甚至让Loki感觉打在脑门上有一点点疼，他拿起那张纸仔细地读了一下，连脸色都开始发白。  
一些，早就被他清理得干干净净的往事，甚至还有一些根本就不存在的，犯罪记录。锤锤实锤，不论是那些真的假的，每一条都有着充分的证据在后面印证着他的罪行。

Thor从哪里找到的这些东西？他眼都瞪直了。金发大个子眯起眼睛蹲下身来，揉着他瘫在地上的小爱人软软细细的黑色头发。

“你还想跑？再给我跑一下？看来我昨晚做的还是不够，你腰不疼，腿没事，都能下床了，咱俩现在接着继续？”  
这随意的调戏Loki一句也没有听进去，他举起手，里头拿着那张纸问Thor：“这些，怎么回事？”

金发大块头笑了笑，拿过那张纸，一脸满意地着，“你觉得怎么样？我用了整整好几天才把你这些事儿总结这么清楚。”  
黑发的人眼里写满了不可置信，“你总结的？”

Thor捏过Loki下巴，“你以为你逃得掉吗？”

他和他共同相处了三年，在这三年里，没有人会比他的指控更有力。Thor知道，单纯的靠着什么去讨好的原谅，可是绝对拉不回这个小混蛋，不稍微用一下自己的脑子，Loki.Odinson肯定搭都不搭理他。

而且他想吓吓他的小宝贝。

之前的某些事，他是真的生气了。随随便便就去自己解除成结，他可不怕，解除了就再标记一次，洗干净了就再弄脏一次，染上别人的味道，就把他干到只会哭着喊他老公，孩子没了，他也绝对要让他再怀一次。啊，不对，他相信他们未来的日子还长着呢，一定还能怀好多次，不过，还不是现在。现在他们之间，还有着很多很多没有解开的心结，那是他们必须打破的一个关卡。

哪怕他现在对Loki说爱，听起来也不真实吧。

现在的Loki，傻傻看着他，看着他那张肯定是不怀好意的笑容的大脸，那个表情，都开始在惊恐了，他给Loki扣上的每一项罪责都是自己费尽心思才整理出来的，是别人抓不住的蛛丝马迹，却绝对能送小骗子进监狱的东西。

他看得出来Loki他怕了，身子发着抖，眼里有眼泪，可怜巴巴的样子。

Loki现在是真的怕极了，而且有一种特别大的悲伤和难过涌在心间——Thor太狠了，真的太狠了，就不能和他两清？他就一定要报复的，这么，这么的深？  
和他来一场性虐，给他打上一个成结，再让他带着结发着情的进监狱么？  
Thor.Odinson！你到底是有多恨我？我不过就只是，太爱你了？难道太爱你都是错吗？  
他发着愣，双眼发直，看着面前的人，眼里面凝聚起来的那种水雾和气愤，简直就像是要杀了Thor一样。

Thor当然发现了，他也当然知道这个小骗子误会了，对他就是故意的，谁说正直的商人就不可以恶作剧了？  
他在心里说，你肯定逃不掉了。

他的爱人在心碎边缘上，他揉了揉Loki的头，轻声道，“所以，我们来签一个约定吧？”  
Loki抬头，却还完全没有理解Thor的意思，脸都紧绷着，直到那个人笑嘻嘻的说出放松放松别怕和，

“你接着做Loki.Odinson好不好？” 

这句话落在耳边时——  
Loki毫不犹豫，他给了Thor一巴掌。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你接着做Loki.Odinson好不好？” 
> 
> 这句话落在耳边时——  
> Loki毫不犹豫，他给了Thor一巴掌。

Chapter 09

“没门！”  
Loki又一次拿起手里那份文件，砸向Thor的脸，眼泪哗的就从眼眶掉了下来，“我真是贱的出奇才会爱过你！”

他甚至在听见那句话后还有那么一点点小心动？他一定是疯了。

他为什么是个Omega，为什么从生理上就觉得想去依靠自己的Alpha？而他又做错了什么？！值得Thor去这么算计，这么大动干戈的伤害他？

Thor慌了，他做过头了……他用两年前认知的情趣游戏，他把刚刚全部当成玩……糟了，他不该这么做的，他们之间早不似从前，金发男人被吓的清醒，想去给自己欺负了半天的前夫一个拥抱。

他伸出的手被狠狠打开。

“你真厉害，Thor，你真是厉害，结婚那么久我怎么才发现你这个人这么聪明？你以为我没有发现么？你在背后动我的名利场。我不处理你那些只是不屑！”

“我没，我只是想查查……”Thor彻底找不到主心骨，“你别生气Loki，我不是和你说，我想让你继续做”——他突然就说不出Odinson这个姓了。

Loki啪地扇了他一巴掌“你要不要脸？我听你话你就能轻松得到名利场，我不听就给我来一场性虐，一个带结发情的尤物，献给监狱所有男人的肉便器！操过我的罪犯是不是您Odinson家永远高贵的朋友！”

抓紧的手，发麻发疼。眼泪也控制不住，他在Thor的眼里到底算什么？一个就是贱到骨子里，就是欠被男人欺辱？就是这么，可怜？为什么不能好聚好散？Thor不是一直叫嚣着要和平分手？啊——是为了给前未婚妻报仇么？

这真是让人难受的最后结论啊。Loki在努力控制那些丢人的眼泪的时候，Thor抱上来吻了他。Loki没有拒绝，在舌头钻进口腔的时候，用力咬了下去，嘴里绽开一股腥甜的香味，冲着还未痊愈的枪伤肘击。

Thor吃痛，稍一松懈Loki便从他身体里钻了出来，一边的桌子上摆着那把小巧的勃朗宁，那是他丢给Thor的配枪。

他的梦中情人，他爱惨了的前夫，Thor用这把枪保护了自己，就像无数个美梦里那样，威风凛凛，和他并肩作战，挡在他面前。

Loki拿起那把枪，顶在Thor的额头上，“四年前，我说过，你背叛我，我杀了你。”

“Thor，你还记得么？”

Thor僵直身体苦笑，说“对不起。杀了我吧，我欠你的。”  
Loki笑了笑，“我只是装忘了。”Loki扣动扳机时，Thor闭紧眼睛，无声的说了句“我爱你。”而并没有子弹从枪口出来，巨大的气音和冲击结束，Thor在阵痛中挣开眼睛，他眼里写满慌张，甚至更多的是惊喜。

然后，他清楚的听见，弹夹丢在地上的声音。

Loki冲他笑，Loki说，“忘了放进去了。”

笑的比哭难看多了。

他真是丢脸，Loki把手枪扔在了地上，摆摆手说，“我等您的法院传票。”他走不稳，昨日过激的性事依旧让他腿软，而在转身后，他彻底憋不住笑意的抬高嘴角，那是一个表情夸张又扭曲的怪笑。原来Thor爱他么？原来他被爱过么？

那句话的嘴型，是“我爱你”么？

一瞬间，空气里疯狂弥漫Thor的费洛蒙。那种对Omega如同春药一般的味道，让Loki直直摔倒在地。

下流。

Loki暗暗想到。

他被像一块珍宝一样小心翼翼的抱到床上，Thor被枪击过后的地方留下一个红红的圆印子。Loki直勾勾的盯着那里，那个痕迹看起来可笑极了。

Thor看着Loki那双瞪得像铃铛似的大眼睛，简直是绿宝石一闪一闪的。他以前怎么就没发现这个人的眼睛这么好看？好看的，想要挖出来死死的护在自己的怀里，藏在地下室锁进保险箱。突然有一点点懂，以前Loki对他的占有欲是什么滋味了。

也明白，被误会的滋味。

算了，他才不是被误会，他就是个干了浑事的混蛋。

Thor亲了亲已经变软开始傻乎乎的Loki，掖好被子说，“别在闹。”然后递了温水过去，拿筷子搅了下碗里的面。“先吃饱了。”

Loki喝着水，眼睛斜着瞄了Thor的动作一下，嘲讽开口，“我现在的状态比较适合吃你的下面。”Alpha气味的刺激，他的身下流水流个不停，痒意和燥热让人清醒不来。其实他也很想吃那碗面，不是因为有多好吃，而是因为那是Thor为了他做的，得有好久没吃到过了。

真卑微，Loki喝了一大口水。

听到那句话Thor瘪了瘪嘴，空气里的味道骤然减淡。然后闷闷地说，对不起。

Loki问，“你有什么对不起的？”  
Thor说，“那些文件，调查，昨天太粗暴了，还有刚刚吓唬你的话。”

“只有这些？”  
Thor咬牙，慢慢半跪在Loki面前，“背叛你。”

“最大的错是背叛你。我错了，对不起，Loki，对不起，真的，我不知道还能说什么，我会用一些我能想到的方法补救，我爱你。”

Loki说，“你想做什么？”  
Thor懵，“什么想干嘛？”  
Loki有点气， “让我姓Odinson？”

Thor惊喜呆住， Loki开口问他了？！那就是原谅他了么？他害怕Loki不答应他，然后就像刚刚那样绝望的说，你就把我扔进警察局吧，我再也不想和你有什么瓜葛。

他还以为，彻底掰不回了。

把Loki送进警察局，怎么可能？他就是疯了，也不会这么做。原来，他没有守护好，这个站在黑暗里期待阳光的小骗子，那么以后，他会把他的Loki带到阳光底下，牵引着他的Loki。保护好他的爱人，用他剩下的一生去赎罪。  
他的Loki只是个不成熟的小孩子，哪怕看起来足够强大。

Loki掰住Thor的下巴说：“来和我好好讲讲您的计划？”

Thor像个孩子一样念叨，“我想和你复婚！对了，还有我想对你威逼利诱，用公司做借口。”  
“你知道么，我以为你一定会答应我，我就跟你说我需要一个人陪在我身边，你现在也正好就在发情期里不是么，你知道吗？这是你教给我的，只要下套，就可以拐着人结婚。我想和你结婚，都想到着急了，太想能光明正大喊你一声老婆了。”

这段话打在耳廓的时候，Loki有点懵。

只要下了套就可以拐着人结婚，Loki想，这还确确实实，是自己交给他的。四年前，他留下了全部的Thor被下药后的近似强奸记录，手里拿着那份录像带，乐滋滋的说你非我不能娶。连对面的人吹鼻子瞪眼，他都毫不在意。

可是现在不一样了。Loki继续乐淘淘的看着Thor。

他拿出了一份合约，恭恭敬敬的递给Loki，上面写好了规定的条条框框，合约时间的期限以Thor的公司在名利场的效绩决定，他们两个要恢复夫夫身份，在这段合约期间，Loki必须要无条件的帮助Thor，商业方面，和生理方面。甚至详细到了不要让他继续吃抑制剂。

Thor得意洋洋的昂着头说，“我肯定把信息素给你灌够了，你从此以后，绝对不能再吃抑制剂了。”其实，Loki在昏睡的时候，他找过了家庭医生，简单的身体检查，医生告诉他，如果他们还希望未来还能够有一个孩子的话，非常难。

Loki必须要上医院，做很多的全面的丰富的检查，在对症下药的进行一小段时间的身体调养，才能够确定，到底还拥不拥有生育功能。曾经过量得药物服用和打胎，酗酒和不良好的生活作息，这个体弱的Omega，很有可能已经丧失了大量的正常生理机制。

抑制剂是万万不能再吃了，医生提醒着他，早日带去医院做检查。

早一点调养，还是也许能挽救的。Thor相信，什么都一定会好起来的，他的Loki，一定是会没有事情的。他们以后肯定还会有很多孩子。  
“会变好的，一切都会变好的。Loki，我们还会有宝宝的。”Thor趴上Loki的腿边。嗅着Omega全身的香气。

Thor提了一句，“Loki你知道吗？我认识的人里头，除了斯塔克那个天才，你是最会做生意的了。”Loki不像他，他其实没什么太好的经济头脑。想到这些，他摇头晃脑讲话的表情让Loki想踹他一脚。

Loki显然并不是太介意商业方面的帮助，不过在看见生理方面四个字时，他翻着白眼瞅了Thor一下，“生理，你想的还很周到么。”  
Thor乐滋滋说，“和你做最爽了。”一脸傻笑的看着Loki，好像真在夸他一样。

Loki突然不怀好意的说，“那你把笔拿过来，我给你加一条。”  
Thor狗腿子极了，捧着那根黑色钢笔就过来。  
打印字体下出现了一行好看秀丽的小字，上面写着，Thor不能同他人发生性关系。  
Loki想着，也算是要把你鸡儿栓住一次？

Thor看着那句话，又念叨了句对不起。抓着Loki的衣角捏紧，撅了撅嘴。“真的对不起，Loki，我对你保证，我永远不会再犯，永远不会，对你保证此生不变的忠诚，对不起。”

Loki笑了，“Thor，你知道么？忠诚从不是你的优秀加码，而是你该做该遵守的义务，因为你曾经是我认可且心爱的丈夫。”说完，他潇洒地签名。

“还真是想要名利场啊Thor。我会陪你好好玩的。”

金发男人看着Loki那一脸玩味。好像突然反应过来了什么，Thor搂着Loki丢给他的合同，委屈透了。急急忙忙解释，“我我我这只是准备的个小计划，我不和你签合同！我错了，我错了，你别误会，原谅我原谅我，你不用吧这个当成什么正经东西，你就当我搞笑给你看！Loki你别别别闹。我爱你，我爱你呀。”

他已经慌张到要当场手撕合同，Loki把合同夺过来，轻轻说了句，“敢撕掉我现在就走。”

Thor呆住，半天反应不过来，张嘴念叨着对不起。

这次合同又被狠狠地砸到Thor脸上。

Loki说，“我不原谅你。”

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki说，“我不原谅你。”

Chapter 10

Laufeyson先生非常满意Odinson此刻的表情。  
那张脸上写满了被欺骗，失望，遗憾，  
不可置信，不能原谅，无法理解——那些足以被称之为痛苦的情感。

Loki想，这像极了从前的自己。

而他没有Thor这么脆弱，他这位自以为是的前夫，曾经每天都在跟他说，“我不爱你。”，而他坚强极了，Loki想着，有点想笑，伸手抓了抓Thor的脸。

他可没这么无用过。他都为那份感情遍体鳞伤了，可还是一门心思的横冲直撞，好像他有多坚强？

他觉得自己玩累了。

写下我们两清的时候，他卑微的发现自己还爱着，可当Thor笑着道歉，那副胸有成竹的表情，让他一瞬间恨的连牙齿都咬的嘎嘎响。

哪怕他的心脏呯呯直跳，哪怕那一刻堪称是想哭出来，可他的大脑代替了他，叫他再不能像从前那样。

那张笑脸依然是亲近可爱，像是料到自己绝对会回头。

所以，我在你Odinson的眼里，就是这幅模样？

他当然知道原因，他太纵容Thor了，因为他喜欢，太喜欢了。所以不论Odinson什么时候想回头。Loki都一定在那里，他是他一直守护着的，那 心尖尖上唯一的一点点净地。

“就算我们签了合同，生意我会帮衬你，别妄想我的名利场，想做了就在外面订好房间约我，我现在是标记初期，我不保证我会不会因为燥热而去找人纾解。”Loki解了身上的睡衣扣子，稍稍顿了一下，“但是我会找个技术好床品好，对我温柔的。不像某些——行了，不唠叨了，我要回家，叫司机来接我。”

面对Loki这一气喝成的说法，Thor僵直身体不知如何开口。知道Loki把衣服脱了个溜光干净，Thor咽着口水说“你要诱惑我么？”

他被又拍了一巴掌，这次是打在肩膀。

“去给我拿衣服，你这恶心家伙。”

Odinson已经不知道这是今天被打的第几次，从脸到肚子，那个珍惜他到舍不得他受一点委屈的Loki呢？挨巴掌的左半边脸火辣辣的疼。看着衣柜里的衣服，不怀好意的拿了四年前那件结婚时的西服。

满意的看着Loki因此楞了一下，但很快黑发男人就找回了应有的平静。Loki穿上衣服，并熟悉的拉开床头的矮柜，找到搭配衬衫的袖钉。这动作熟练得就像他们离婚前那样。但这并没有让Loki迟疑或心软，他知道Thor才不会帮他叫车，穿好衣服自己给司机发了信息。那碗Thor为他煮的面已经凉了，但他还是走过去捧起来自己开吃。

他馋了半天呢，他才不委屈自己。

Thor不顾尴尬气氛开始逗他开心，而那些无趣的低级笑话，非但没有给他一个好心情，还让他得牙根痒痒。

司机回话短信发来的时候，面也吃的差不多，Loki撂碗就离身，走前只说了句：“手艺退步不好吃。”留下讪笑的Thor不知所措。

在Thor反应过来，急忙穿着家居服出来送他的时候，Loki已经钻进了车里，打开窗户对他挥了下手便扬长而去。

Thor有一种巨大且莫名的挫败感。

而一直装作冷漠无比的Loki先生，一上车就开始忍不住的偷 笑，他实在是太开心了！

穿着礼服的他，像极了四年前那位同样得逞的新郎。

他的Thor，那个自持骄傲的家伙。人模狗样地蹲在地上向他讨好处，生气了却不敢吭气，想吸引他的注意不停的用尽心思。

他简直要把今天标注为，Loki此生最开心的一天！  
Thor说爱他，说对不起，说要弥补，说要道歉。  
他心脏砰砰直跳，他简直羞的想要脸红！

生气归生气，开心归开心，Loki拿出手机，看着Thor的照片。他料定了，他得到了这个人的心，得到了自己四年前那份无措探求的感情，

他想哭。

可他已经不敢在Thor面前大大方方承认了，他怕了。

他需要些东西填满他的脑子，而不是现在这些莫名其妙的伤感。Thor总是把自己想的太聪明了，Loki长叹了一口气，打给了贾维斯。

“Hello？痴情汉。我是你老板Loki.Laufeyson，拿着我的信息去换情人的藏身地还爽么？有没有干个爽呀？”

电话另一头的贾维斯和Tony呆住了。

电话的声音不小心被碰了外放，准确的戳人脊梁。Loki笑了笑，“如果已经蛊惑了小情人的芳心就早点交违约金，虽然你的资产肯定不够，斯塔克是首富级别吧。啧啧，贾维斯，你可真会泡。三天后钱打不到我的卡里，你就等着在风月场工作还钱吧。”

Loki看了眼一边电脑上显示的定位，猜到了一些事情。作为牵制必备的Tony，他一样开了调查，定位信息近到叠在一起。

想来应该正是“叠在一起”吧。Loki笑了笑，啧啧，两个Alpha，应该是痛的吧。

“小情人先生，你要是帮还赎金要考虑好，那笔违约金足够你去名利场嫖他300多次，不如拿这些钱充卡，我可以开特例给你加办一张VIP全场六折卡。毕竟身为Alpha，总被另一个干会不爽吧。”

Tony简直要碎电话那头的Loki一口吐沫，电话却已经传来了盲音。

挂掉电话的Loki觉得自己畅快无比。

Thor在名利场咨询的潜伏对象是贾维斯，Loki很早就发现了，可背后指使人是Thor，他便一直是睁只眼闭只眼的懒得去管。如果不是早就纵容这白痴，黑帮大佬的底细怎么会被那么容易知晓。  
脑子到还算聪明了些，知道用Tony做砝码。

Thor接到了Tony暴怒的电话。

“到底怎么回事！！！”

Tony现在浑身都痛。他在尼德威尔和贾维斯差点搞了一夜情，他是Alphp，在得知贾维斯同样的分化性别后，默默把人推开选择了放弃。

可他并没有想到自己竟然会被找到，贾维斯准确出现在自己面前，手里捧着草莓和一杯绿绿的看着恶心的果汁，他并没有起疑心，毕竟他也确实喜欢那男人。

喝下去那杯所谓的自调果汁，他就开始发软的往冷峻的男人身上靠。当自己身上的燥热散去，他享受极了贾维斯的事后服务。喜欢的嗅嗅贾维斯的味道便欢喜着和对方回床上，直到Loki那一通电话打来，富豪Alpha才脑子清醒些的开始破口大骂，骂走了没表情的面瘫贾维斯。

他的朋友，他天杀的朋友，Thor.Odinson把他卖了！

他把贾维斯撵出家门，去你妈的小情人！然后气急败坏飙车电话质问Thor，在倒霉朋友还在糊弄着打马虎眼的时候，Tony已经飙车到Thor的家门口踢门。

正好对上在花园握着玫瑰拔花瓣念叨“他爱我，他不爱我”的Thor，相对无言。

Loki便是在晚间时分就接到了Thor的电话，当时的他正在和刚刚相识的贾维斯吃晚饭。Thor说开好了房间，一会就去接他。

表面上糊弄的“恩”了一句，放下手机就开始傻笑，像个陷入热恋的孩子，看的一旁贾维斯敲了敲沙拉盘子。  
Loki斜他一眼，“你这欠我两栋楼的人，有什么不满意的？”

面瘫男人终于脸上有了个难以言喻的表情，比没有还要难看。

Thor来接Loki的时候，贾维斯就跟在Loki身后，这次便轮到这一对肮脏交易的朋友不自在了。Loki自顾自的上车，Thor狗腿极了跟上去。只留了一句“Tony没事。”

Loki不找任何话题。  
而他们从来都是鲜少交流的。

Thor选择了对他来说更为简单和聪明的方法，一个亲吻。香甜主动的甜蜜果浆，和令人心安的檀香混在一起，Thor小心翼翼的发出指令。

Thor说“舔我。”  
他的爱人便真像一只小动物一样，听受着指令舔抵他的上颚。Alpha总是习惯极了在性爱中的统治地位。于是还在车里，Thor便伸手去脱Loki的裤子，慢慢扶着Loki坐在他的身上，可在极乐本该来临前，Loki狠狠推了他一把。

他们都因为这不该出现的动作而停滞。

黑发男人更像是惊到这是自己做出的事情一样，有些微微有歉意的想冲着那根昂扬的东西坐下去亲近，坐下去的时候，他却心中有些难受。

被填满的感觉好么？  
很好。

四年前最喜欢的感觉，又热，又涨，舒服，舒服到整个人头皮发麻，嘴角都忍不住的向上扬起，可是为什么那么疼呢？

Thor惊呆的搂住怀里的Loki，那副糟糕的表情一定不会是装出来的，他的怀抱像律动一般有力，却并不舒服。

Loki，Loki，Loki。

别露出那样的表情啊，别委屈，别痛，别害怕，再也不会了——

“我再也不会伤害你了。”

这是他第二次在做爱时迷茫的说出心里所想，而他也感受到了，怀里人微小的，一点点的回应——Loki为他打开了生殖腔。

他们有多久，没这么做了？

当热液一股股的烫在身体里，Loki抓着Thor的脖子越来越紧，指印留下红痕，Loki咬住了Thor的肩膀，留下自己能尽力留下的全部印记，然后狠狠夹住身体里的阴茎，他在迷糊中却清晰地，想要，他想要！他要让这个曾经抛弃他的垃圾永远沾上自己的味道，而Thor在这个时候，轻轻用着技巧，亲吻起Loki后颈的腺体。

太温柔了。

Loki的下身在那种极少经历的触感中，哗啦的打下热液，一波波高潮的水，就像不顾脸面的放声大哭。

沉迷情欲的Omega在身体彻底酸软进Thor怀中时低声念叨，“哪怕是垃圾，也只能是我的，等我不要了，也没有回收价值。”

Thor听得一头雾水，不清楚也不明白，他搂着因为性爱疲软在怀中的Loki，温柔的给人顺毛，连眼神里都写满了疼爱。

Loki喜欢那个眼神，他亲了Thor的眼睛。

“车里难受。”  
“带你回家。”

Loki突然很想说，有你的地方就是我的家。  
可他坦率不起来了。

他懒懒的看着用尽力气讨好他安抚他的Thor，笑着抱着Alpha说了一句。

“家庭生活垃圾。”

Thor依旧听不懂，但他知道怀中的Omega很开心。  
这就很不错了，Thor搂住自己的珍宝，他一定会让Loki开心——直到这扭曲的温情，变成爱。

或者说，直到这早已扭曲的两份依恋，能被承认为爱。

回到家的时候，清理好两个人浑身的不适。舒服的躺到一起，Loki突然清醒着说：“我们去尼德威尔。”  
Thor不明白，Loki掐着他的下巴。

Loki骄傲的笑着，眼里亮晶晶的：“算陪睡的奖励。Odinson先生，我带你去看名利场。”

Loki的神情，就像个契约里的甲方。

Thor前所未有的心慌，却除了抱住Loki，什么都不会。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor前所未有的心慌，却除了抱住Loki，什么都不会。

Chapter 11

Thor没有想到，Loki会提出分房睡，他身下应当是Loki最喜欢的床。无奈地靠过去身子，嗅着一点点的余温。

清醒后的Loki挣扎出他的怀抱，选择了离开。在半夜惊醒的时候，身边已经凉了。连心都被冻到。

爬起来抽了支烟。

Loki现在的态度，是他不曾想到过的事。过于平静且理智的Loki，是Thor并不熟悉的，害怕且有些畏惧的。

尼德威尔，罪恶之都，黑手党的天下，名利场的主人。

那个人真的是Loki么？

当然是。  
可是一切都变得不一样了。Thor觉得自己心口空空的，慌慌的。他告诉自己不用怕，烟灭掉之前，烟雾一丝丝，长舒一口气后——Thor听见了屋外的一声巨响。  
……

半夜三更的Loki根本睡不着。

看看Thor那个被吓到的脸！简直了！那笨蛋今天晚上一定睡不好觉！活该，你这大块头就在懊悔里哭泣，给我面壁！

他因此而窃喜。这可真好，让Odinson也尝尝求而不得的味道。

毕竟他爱了那么久，那么凄惨卑微的那么久，盼望着——直到今天也在盼望。

很快，Loki便从极度的兴奋陷入失眠。

他在自己的家里睡自己的客房，就因为想偷偷高兴一下放过了绝对喜欢的床和温暖的怀抱。啧，这笔生意突然就不值了。  
哦好，那就痛痛快快地把错都归在Thor身上好了，反正那混蛋做的烦心事也不差这么一条。他现在需要什么——碳酸饮料！

手没拿稳，易拉罐“啪”的砸在地上。  
白色的泡沫溅了一身。  
Thor急急忙忙跑出来就看到这么一幅景象：摔在地上的柠檬汽水，把睡衣搞湿了一脸厌恶的Loki。收拾起来黏糊糊的地板，空气和两人好像都是酸酸甜甜。  
折腾半夜，果然还是一起睡了。  
暖暖的怀抱和好闻的味道。  
不愿意松开的手。  
还有值得期待的明天。

尽管第二天的这个时候，他们已经坐上了直通尼德威尔的私人飞机。

Thor对跟在身边的Jarvis极其不满。

嘿，朋友，你不应该跟着Tony或是赶紧去舔脸求原谅么？干嘛在我身后做跟屁虫？Thor有一肚子的疑问，可迫于Loki的淫威，连半句话都不敢多说。

当再一次踏上罪恶之都，那座城市十分繁华，Loki却觉得这里荒凉得让人害怕。他已经多年都没有重新踏上过尼德威尔，名义上，他是名利场的主人，实际上，他基本上是撒手状态，很多事情可以通过电子科技进行解决，更多的是交给了原在这里负责名利场的管家——Jarvis，来处理，以及通讯枢纽高天尊。

说起来，前几天第一次见到Jarvis那个高大的男人时还是略微有些惊讶，那个看起来仪表堂堂绅士风度十足，虽然友好微笑的面瘫，是个一丝不苟的人。  
Jarvis有能力处理好这个世界第一乱的场子，按理应该是个冷清的。却会因为不切实际的感情动摇疯狂。为了Tony，可以违背一直的契约，为了Tony，拿出少见的禁药，又是因为Tony让他滚，竟然还真走了，滚到自己面前收拾烂摊子。

真听话，Thor要是有这位管家一半的听话就好了！他就命令Thor只能看他，只能抱他，最好像个傻子一样只知道对他好，只知道跟他说话和他相处，那才是最好不过了！ 

突然反应过来自己从来是舍不得Thor受什么委屈的，一瞬间感觉自己卑微又可怜，Loki想了想，真可笑。他和Jarvis都是。啊——这都是些什么乱七八糟的奇怪想法啊！！

不过他是全天下最好的老板。  
绝对。

到了地方，Jarvis睁大眼睛看着坐在沙发上的Tony，显然他身边的Thor也吓到了。  
如果没记错，昨天这位花花公子还在自己家。

Loki也是第一次见到Tony，Thor总提起的万人迷。他了解到这人在Thor家，便托人“请”了这位大少爷来参加宴会——当然是半强制。这下也好呢，所有的人都欢聚一堂了。  
“Thor，你想学什么呢？名利场的运作去找Jarvis，你随便看，来——给你一张宝贝的高级通行证，自己逛去吧。”Loki随意摆摆手，干脆拉着Tony就溜走。

顶层

“我们来谈谈Jarvis的罚款？”Loki倒了杯白水，他通常喜欢用红茶招待客人，可名利场他太久没回来过，想不起来红茶放在那里，也从来都不习惯自己沏茶喝。  
Tony点了点头，没喝那杯白水，他说，“我付给你。”  
Loki觉得自己一瞬间听错了。

他问：“值得么？”  
Tony说：“当然值得。”

“如果我把刀架在你脖子上，Thor也会用一切来换吧。与此相比，只是些资产，换一个人，简直是全天下最值得的买卖。”

Loki讪笑：“他才不会要我吧。”

Tony拍他，“怎么可能？！你知道我去找他，他在那里数花瓣问玫瑰花，就像个傻兮兮的小丫头！那大块头把你恨不得当宝贝，行了！快点把账户给我！我要买我的男朋友回家了！”  
当宝贝么？

Loki呆呆看着地毯，嘴角止不住的翘高……好高兴啊，原来Thor也会期待么？

当Thor在同Jarvis回来后，大块头明显是兴致不高。好像有什么事情扰乱他的心。

Loki他现在的脾气可是好上了太多。一直笑着的Loki让Thor有些摸不到头脑，却也乐得Loki开心。在回到房间内，Loki终于忍不住地给了他宝贝前夫一个拥抱。  
然后亲了亲那个金色胡茬的下巴。

“Thor，我想和你……”Loki没有说完，他用食指在Thor的乳晕上打转，然后伸出舌尖开始舔Alpha的嘴唇。  
那一瞬间，男人嗡的上头红了眼眶。

Thor简直是怀念。

其实，他们早就需要这些，激烈的，舒适的，他早就想把自己的信息素全灌在他宝贝爱人的肚子里，吻着嘴唇咬着后颈撞开生殖腔一次又一次地射进去，让Loki每次都累到瘫倒但也绝对的高高兴兴。

有些慌慌张张的，他脱下Loki身上的衣服，埋头在两腿之间，哦...他的绿宝石拥有两个多汁的穴道，他喜欢盯着那里先用手指抽插出水声，发散出勾引的费洛蒙逼着Omega动情，他的Loki每次都涨红了脸骂他坏蛋。当然也包括现在，Loki用脚踢他：“喂喂！你可太粗暴了。”哪有上来就这么胡闹？

这仿佛是一剂蛊惑，他没有忍住地埋头扎在那个正在流着水看起来可怜巴巴的花穴上，用舌头在里面挑拨，拿自己稍硬的胡茬磨蹭穴口，天啊，以前他怎么就没发现，他的Omega是这么美味，就像Loki自身果浆味的信息素一样，Thor觉得自己的宝贝连被他舔出的汗液都是香甜的。

Loki的双腿夹紧丈夫雄健的腰杆，快忘记一切。他们还是不是那个倒霉催的合约关系，忘记他们曾经糟糕的过往，他只想尖叫起来埋在Thor的胸口等着一波波高潮，高兴地让他的爱人撞开他的生殖腔，射得他全身都是粘稠的精液，屁股和子宫塞都塞不下，他甚至乐意伸出小舌头为他的丈夫清理黏在阴茎上的，混着他高潮爱液的黏浊。

一切都好像变得更好了。

那晚做爱的次数有些多，花样也多，直到真的累得头晕脑胀，在浴室里以一场色香味俱全的鸳鸯浴做为尾声，Thor的电话响了起来。  
“那个...您有好久没来看过我了...”电话里是娇气的女声。

Loki就在一边摇着腿一边给自己抹药调笑着问，“啊呀，是又养小情人了，Odinson先生？”  
Thor表情有点僵，糊弄着安慰了几句电话里的小女生，然后转头和Loki说，是Jane。

Loki僵住了。

名利场是他的，Thor把Jane从性秀表演里救出来的。

背后好像在渗冷汗。不知道是刚刚累得有些虚，还是其他什么原因。谁还记得他们刚刚还嘴角上扬地搂搂抱抱做完一场爱？

Thor抱住他，“明天和我去见见简么？”男人又变成了回来时那副兴致不高的模样。随意拢着他在怀里的动作，心思却飘去了九霄云外。  
这样的人，珍惜？

黑发的Omega狠狠推了一把身前的人。

快停下你现在的所作所为！Loki.Laufeyson！你能不能清醒点！你和Thor.Odinson只能是见了鬼的利益关系。就当告别游戏！别再把自己又一次赔进去！你吃的苦头是还不够多？还是你真的都忘了？！

Loki心慌到极点。

他猛地抱住小腹，撞撞跌跌的缩紧床角。  
“不可以……daddy……”

Loki觉得自己眼前都黑了。在Thor抱住他的时候，他满脸都是眼泪。Thor亲吻他，释放费洛蒙尝试着安抚他，而此刻，Loki只想狠狠地咬一口这个肩膀，来发泄恨意。Thor拍他的背，说他心眼小。Loki慢慢地冷静，也无奈起来。

Thor真是不懂。  
他到底为了什么流泪么？

Alpha亲了亲Loki的眼角，抱着他的爱人，亲吻，安抚。Thor的手轻轻抚摸着Loki的肚子，把看起来越来越脆弱的Omega窝进自己怀中。  
Thor其实清楚极了，可他已经不知道怎么去道歉。

抛去那些，Loki总归是把Jane照顾得倒是十分周到，Thor走进病房的时候，Loki却说什么都不愿进去，仅仅是在窗外看着。  
Thor在冲着Jane笑，揉她的头发，一种宠溺邻家妹妹的状态。

Loki他就站在玻璃窗外，就那么盯着，什么也不说，什么也不做。手紧扣着掌心。  
心里并不舒服。

从医院回去名利场的路上，他们什么也没有说，气氛僵冷得让人有些尴尬，突然冷不丁的，Thor冒出了一句，“你欠了一句道歉。”  
Loki懵了。  
他用了几分钟才确定自己听见了什么。

绿眼睛瞪着Thor，那双眼睛逐渐被怒火和恨意弥漫。  
“呵，可以啊，在我杀掉她以后，我会跟任何被我杀掉的人道歉。”

这句话沙哑得不像样子，而这次轮到Thor去组织听见的句子。

Thor下车的时候摔门声音特别的大，听得让Loki害怕，却又没有一点点态度上的改变。

他绝对不会给那女人道歉，道歉？凭什么？跟谁道歉？他的傻逼前夫？还是那个女人？。  
毁了他的生活，破坏了他的家，没将她碎尸万段，已经是难得。  
道歉——做他的梦！

于是他们直到回到Loki在名利场顶层的卧室里，Thor都没有再给过他一次好脸色看。自己拿着卡出去溜达。Loki也在气头上，Jarvis赶来的时候，他才稳住自己的情绪不继续乱扔那些可怜的茶杯。  
“感觉有点抱歉啊，Loki。”

“你道什么歉？”  
“昨天下午，我有带Thor去了解天堂的运作……他自然觉得心里亏欠Jane小姐吧。”  
Loki直勾勾地盯着Jarvis，很长时间后，长叹一口气。

“那是我们的问题。在他心里，我到底算什么？一个可以伤害，一个永远能得到的前夫？”  
黑发的Omega揉着小腹笑道，“Thor，他觉得我轻贱，不是么？”

Jarvis看着他那位老板，电子屏幕后明明一直强硬的男人——  
满脸眼泪，翘起嘴角，像一个丢了布娃娃的孩子。

Loki.Odinson你看看你自己，完蛋了吧。

Thor正在名利场乱晃，他有点委屈，又觉得自己不配委屈。

五分钟前，他遇上了Tony，在老友的开导下，终于调整好心情打算回到Loki身边。他确实过分了，Loki的性格，没准会钻牛角尖误解，导致他们更多的不开心。而和Tony终于走到顶层那间总裁休息室，打开门，那孩子正窝在管家怀里。

Tony脾气臭，转身走了，Loki推开Jarvis，指使着赶紧去追。Loki的眼睛红红的，是哭的，Thor想去安慰的时候，门“咣”的就关上了。  
然后他就在外面乱逛了。他瞎逛，连安保人员都不满，可是没有什么办法，这人手里，有Loki先生亲手给的免责金牌。高天尊盯着监控，斜着眼睛看Thor，嘴里骂：“傻逼。”

他最后跑到了负四层，偏近傍晚的“性天堂”仍然是美得让人惊心动魄。他确实是上头了，因为和Jarvis在这里做了解，Jane在这里忍受了太多的调教。他和Loki之间，是他的错，为什么要牵扯上别人——是因为他不相信，全怪他。  
Loki在迁怒啊，明明，他们之所以变成这样，从来和别人没多大关系。  
是他不相信，是Loki不解释。

不单单是Jane，还有哪位私家侦探，别人的人生完完全全因为他们变成了陪葬品。

Thor突然愣在原地抱住脑袋——  
是他的错!  
他们失败的婚姻明明都是怪他！他不珍惜Loki，不信任Loki，那他有什么资格去让Loki为此道歉？  
Thor想起自己说的爱。

还真是轻飘飘的，毫无重量。

对不起……  
他第一次，发现自己原来会这么心疼。  
天色晚了后，Thor他都没有回来，Loki看着准备好的饭菜，手里拿着杯调好的鸡尾酒然后自己喝干，半小时后，Loki先生从浴室出来，突然就被人从背后用什么拴住压倒在前面的软床上。  
熟悉的气息。

“哦，Thor...”他有一点点的无奈，他们明明在闹脾气，这是又要做什么？

迫不及待地在有着他未婚妻的城市和自己打上一炮么？他被压制着带上了手铐，翻身面朝上的又被固定住了分腿器。Loki骂着问，“你做些什么？放开...呜..！！”然后嘴里就被塞进了分口口枷。

Thor在一边冷着脸，捏着他的下巴说，“强制口交的器具我也还是第一次见，你的场子里好玩的东西果然多。”

Loki有点吓呆了地挣扎着，微微弹跳起的上半身，可怜巴巴赤裸的样子被束具扎在床笫间，看起来就像一条任人割宰的白条鱼。他扭着身子，拒绝Thor欺身上来坐压在他的身上，可是还是被死死按在Thor身下，无可奈何地流着口水，嘴里被塞进了一根阴茎。

Thor一下子塞进了近三分之一，龟头抵在小舌头上搞得Loki心底一阵一阵地泛着恶心，却没有任何办法让这个人放手。他们并不是没有做过口交，可那大多时候都是建立在Loki的自愿情况下，自从Thor提出复婚后，他记得再有的每一次性爱都是对他温柔至极。可是现在，哪怕他有些不高兴，他脑子也全是自己丈夫灌输进来的一波波的信息素味道，整个神经都开始放弃思考从心底本源的地方去迎合臣服自己的Alpha。

Thor一句话就让燥热的气氛变到了冰点。

你该道歉。

什么？  
什么傻逼东西？

Thor能感觉到那些迎合自己的肌肉呆滞了下来，他把手摸下去拍了一巴掌，有点狠。

双腿无力却被器具刻意地被分开，Loki能感觉到那一巴掌打在自己正在流水的下体上。一瞬间所有的委屈弥漫起来，他开始从腹腔一遍遍吼着叫骂。  
混蛋混蛋混蛋！！！！Odinson，我这次绝对要杀了你……

Thor从来就不知道到底发生什么，到底要他道什么歉？这一切到底又是为了谁？为了他的小未婚妻吗？这样羞辱自己……给自己一场性虐？哈？！

Loki又想起了那份提前拟好的合约,曾经那些威胁。还说什么道歉，他眼里弥上水雾。  
太过分了..这太过分了...

给我下地狱去！  
他心如死灰。

Thor坐在他的腰上，拔出自己的老二摘掉那个口器，然后亲吻上Omega还带着自己体液的嘴角。  
“是我该向你道歉。”

嗯……？  
他说什么？

Loki抬起头盯着Thor。

男人格外郑重，从脖子上摘下戒指，抓起Loki的手戴上戒指。凶狠着说了句，“不准摘！不准！”

继而可怜兮兮地蹲在他腿间，“对不起……Loki，Loki，我爱你，是我的错……”他抱住自己的Omega，“别哭，求你了……你不想做的事情永远不用做，我爱你……”  
Loki才发现自己又流了眼泪。这不像他，太奇怪了。

摘下口枷的Omega骂了一句，“你从来就不知道发生了什么！”就顺着眼泪飚了出来，Thor什么都不懂，什么都不懂！  
“她是当年杀掉你情人的幕后推手！！”Loki喊着，眼泪扑簌簌地流满了一脸，肩膀轻轻地发着抖，握成拳的手里几近要抠破手掌心。戒指咯得他疼，连心里都疼，他把戒指狠狠丢在Thor脸上。  
“你就是混蛋！自以为是，你误会我，从来不是我！”——  
“我对你那么好！”

Loki突然失语，他喊出来了。

隐藏着，不想承认的，他害怕，他拒绝承认却所有人都知道的真相——  
他那么爱他，他对他那么好。

“所以你为什么到今天，到现在，才肯和我解释。”Thor抬高Loki的下巴，用指腹抹去那些眼泪，缓慢地说着他的控诉，“Loki，我问你，既然你爱我又为什么要自己承担全部，为什么不告诉我？你是有多么不信任我？这就是你一遍遍说着的爱？！”他拔高的声音，害得身下的人不可置信地张大眼睛瞪着他的脸。Loki没想到，Thor会问出这些话来……  
Thor还在说着，“我知道那些事情的真相，我只是想告诉你，既然你希望我做你的丈夫，就尽到伴侣的责任，我们并不是单纯的床上关系…你应该告诉我的。我爱你。”  
“我错了，Loki，曾经都怪我，”Thor轻轻吻那些眼泪，“我可以重新示爱么？”  
Loki说，可你从不信我。

Thor说，全怪我，可求求你……原谅我吧。

“我说你该道歉，是因为你的场子像地狱一样，我们不应该，把我们在爱情上对彼此犯下的缺陷让他人弥补，太恶劣了。我爱你，她有法律管理，而不应该做成全我们的牺牲品，被你私刑处置！”他抱住Loki的脸蛋轻轻吻着，他的爱人想回到阳光下，他就为他铺好路，领着他一步步地向前。他掐了掐那个脸蛋，翻身把人抱在身上，Loki眼睛里还闪着不可置信的亮晶晶，Thor接着说道，“曾经的那些，不管是谁，都应该是我去道歉。”  
他的宝贝爱人，那颗高昂的头颅没有任何给人低下的必要。  
他的Loki才没有错。

Loki盯着Thor，他曾所追求的阳光暖洋洋照在他身上，不着声色地欺负他保护他。

霸道得让人讨厌，却又说着绝对能让他心软的情话。  
他低下头吻了这位让他无可奈何，总是操纵着他喜喜悲悲的爱人。“你也不过就是个恶人…”可比他还要恶劣得多，他在心底想着，Thor却按住他的脑袋加深了这个甜蜜的吻，空气里的味道昭示着缠绵地前奏。Loki眨了眨眼睛，哭过后的嗓子连声音都哑了起来，带着一种说不清的蛊惑。  
“坏蛋……快把温柔的后事补给我……”

吻落在脸上前，Loki前所未有的心慌。  
怎么办？  
也许只有沉沦在性爱里，那个恶狠狠的念头才能不再那么强烈。

清晰的，可怕的。  
他想杀了Thor.Odinson？


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么办？  
> 也许只有沉沦在性爱里，那个恶狠狠的念头不在那么强烈。
> 
> 清晰的，可怕的。  
> 他想杀了Thor.Odinson？

Chapter 12

Loki看着眼前睡得正死的恋人。

站在道德制高点批评他。那么他算Loki.Odinson什么东西？

一个就应该接受伟大善人高贵制裁的，地牢里就是该死的囚犯？他是个贪婪的人，Loki向来是清楚自己个性的。如果Thor说抱歉，那他要实质的行动来赎罪，如果Thor说爱他，那他就不仅仅满足于口头的“爱他”。

他要做那个被珍惜着，至高无上，无可代替的唯一。而他要的份量，达不到便撕心裂肺的不满足。从前并不这样，从前只要Thor愿为他多流连一秒，他就能开心的叽叽喳喳。或许也从来都这样——只是时间变了，他要的越来越多。  
Loki.Odinson就是不讲道理的。

他的丈夫，对，他的丈夫，该死的，他就那么老实的答应去办了新的结婚手续，他被哄骗，可却觉得甜蜜极了。他不可能做到杀掉Thor或是抛弃这个佯装可怜的家伙，他做不到的。

他记得在睡前，Thor一遍又一遍的解释。

“Loki，我没有想过让你和Jane道歉，从来没有。”  
“Loki，我觉得你的做法是错的，我只是告诉你，不回去影响你。逼迫你。”  
“Loki，你搭理搭理我好不好呢？”

当时的Loki看了眼一脸悔恨的Odinson，说，“你真讨厌。”  
Thor一脸挫败，像一只被抛弃的流浪狗，失魂落魄。

其实很多事情悄然变化了。  
如果将爱情称之为角逐，那么他们的地位悄然变化。

比如摩擦着Thor的脸，考虑着还要为难考验这白痴多久的Loki，和哪怕是在睡梦里也在呓语着“Loki~抱抱”的大个子Thor。  
听见那句“抱抱”的Loki，本来还意识坚定想着卖掉这个大个子的Loki突然就脸红钻进了身边人的怀抱，他简直是全世界最容易攻略的人物。当然有一个过分的前提，攻略他的人大概只能是Thor吧。

糟糕……上一秒还想把大个子丢去斗兽场给自己挣钱，现在却只想让这个人给自己暖床了。

他们要去度蜜月，Loki不自觉的觉得尴尬。

是个度假胜地，四年前也去过。

亚尔夫海姆有全世界最美的海洋沙滩，阳光从天上打下来映在水上波光粼粼美的让人别不开眼。阳光烤的空气都是暖洋洋的，飞过的海鸟，空气里也透着一股好闻的香味。

Loki手里拿着一杯巨大的芭菲冰激凌，小勺子插在上面，已经吃掉了一半，刚刚从海里面游了一圈上岸的Thor看见小伞下乘凉的Loki，气得脸都圆了，“给我少吃点！吃多了你又胃疼！”Loki举起剩下大半杯的芭菲，撞了撞Thor的胸口，那里其实并不是像二头肌一样发硬，而是弹弹软软的，Loki上手捏了一把，手感极佳。

总裁先生趁着被揩油的机会也毫不示弱的摸了一把小爱人的屁股，作为Loki身上唯一多肉的地方，那个小屁股又弹又软，他摸着摸着就把手塞进了不该塞的地方。

Loki说，别闹。  
Thor说，明明是你先闹。

Loki脸一红，Thor还没赶上得意一分钟，他混蛋的小骗子贴在他耳边说了一句“我都湿了，怪谁闹呢？”轻轻的呼吸声让Thor耳朵发痒，上手把人压在床上，掰开双腿，顺势就要底下去头咬上一口，反倒是Loki就一脚踹在了他的肩上。

Loki属实的好脾气，他的手指带着戒指，内侧刻着Thor。

他在生气，也在迷茫。  
所以这阵子以来，Odinson再也不允许上床。

Thor很清楚自己犯了一堆什么错，才导致今天这个状态。可他又老实多了，他知道自己伤了人心，于是老实巴交的，开始又一次次的讨好。

Loki很清楚。  
他敏感且细腻，勒定Thor就是个嘴上说说的蠢货，条约？威胁？欺辱？抱歉，这都不存在的，Thor.Odinson就是被他吃的死死的！他根本不用怕，不用怂。

他就是可以无法无天。拜托啦，Thor，你和我整整生活了三年，你就是能骗到我一分钟，还能骗到我五分钟？收起你那个拙劣的演技吧，你爱上我了。

你就是爱上我了。  
Loki有些忍不住笑意。  
你终于爱上我了……

哪怕我自己都开始恍惚，我现在对你是什么感受，是得不到的疯狂争取，下流的欲望作祟？还是真的依然深爱你呢？而我又该如何回应？我能感受的到，却又不清楚了。

他清清楚楚的知道着，Thor有多爱他。

他们去了世界树，世界闻名的，爱侣许下约定的地方，树上满是代表长久的红绳。  
四年前，那场因为根本就合不来，所以硬生生从蜜月变成几天的度假时，Thor在他的压制下不情不愿的挂上红绳还不敢嚷嚷。

Loki早就拿死他了，四年前，他们第一次站在这里的时候，Thor当时不情不愿的给他们拴红绳，当时被逼无奈的随便挂了挂，今天倒好，这金发的大块头乐乐的自己买了一捆的红绳往上挂。

Loki问他，你说四年前那根还找得到不。  
Thor说，准早没了。

“那你还挂？”  
“为什么不挂，以后我每一年都过来挂！”

Loki哈哈的就捂着肚子笑了起来，特响亮的广场响起一句，傻狗！  
Thor特不好意思的给了Loki腰上拍了一巴掌“丢人”心里搁在一边偷乐，终于对他有点好脸色了？这，这可是大好事啊，他没准今晚能上床。

爱情这东西，让人戏多，有人宠着，谁还不是个小戏精啊。

睡前，Thor如愿以偿的不是睡沙发，枕着枕头，鼻子边上一股轻轻甜甜香香的果浆香味，闻得他脑子晕晕的。可是说什么，Loki不上碰，甚至是抱都不让抱一下。Thor现在把他珍贵的和宝石一样，不让碰就禁欲，哪怕每天早上起来的时候鸡儿梆硬。可Thor到底算不上什么温柔绅士，把人向怀里一拢，埋头塞在人脖子上狠狠一吸。

Thor有点闷闷的问他，“你凭什么不让我肏啊？”

Loki瞟他，说因为我不爱你。

“我原来还整天嘴上说我不爱你呢！没见你不做啊！”他气哄哄的，“感情您好，我是给您做按摩棒是不是。”Loki说， “那你也就是，三无产品，不好用。”

Thor来了脾气把人罩在身子下面，一根早就被撩硬的三无产品打着身下小混蛋的屁股，一张脸上笑眯眯的写满了坏心思，他一只手按住那个细腰杆一只手就去解睡衣，“信不信我用这根三无产品把你干的叫爸爸？”

Loki说，“Thor，你给我滚下去。”  
男人打了个激灵，撒娇说“别么。”  
Loki就看着缠在自己身上的人，长长喘气——“你根本就是个骗子。”

“你啊——”Thor叹气，“离婚一年，我也没去找其他人，我喜欢你，一直，只是自己不想承认。”Alpha挫败极了，干脆窝在Loki的怀中咬住Omega的胸前，若是还能受孕，这里会变得香香软软，Thor的心里像抓挠一样酸。

他也希望能有彼此的一个孩子。那个完完全全因为他的愚蠢而离开的小生命，让他后悔到想扇自己，他甚至侧面的，永远丧失了做父亲的资格。

Loki冷不丁的说了一句，“你以前很少射进生殖腔，不愿要孩子，不就是自己爽爽就完事么。”Thor愣了。  
哦，该死，他还以为Loki仅仅是因为Jane那件事闹别扭，原来啊原来，那三年积攒的事情从不是一件两件，他也忽略了他内心纤细的爱人到底有多敏感，而孩子是他们一生的疙瘩，解开也会留下无法泯灭的痕迹——那些惨烈的过往，从来不会消失。

Thor咬住Loki的耳朵，“其实，我是不敢射进生殖腔。”他把正爱人的脸，看着那个脸颊，正视那道目光，在额头用力地落下一吻，“别那么惊呆的眼神瞪我，打开你身体时紧紧绞住我的感觉就像上了天堂...脸那么红，你知道么”

“Loki，我对你的爱不自信。我害怕和一个不确定的爱人生孩子。而我最害怕的，是在沉沦其中时彻底爱上你。”  
“我不敢……别总装受害者宝贝，你是个疯子，在我的订婚前夕我们才第一次见面，指着我拿走联系方式”Thor摩擦了下Loki的下唇“高高在上不可一世的抢走别人男朋友的，不就是你么。”

“我们成结，是互相标记的。从骨子里，我就早断不开对你的依恋。那让我害怕。”

他咽了咽口水“以前我就说过无数次，和你做爱最爽了...”然后金发大块头勒定了眼神死死盯住他的爱人，像一只狮王盯住猎物，“Loki，我只是害怕射那个地方，爽死在你身上，然后深深爱上你...”

“不过，真幸运，我真的深深的爱死你了。”

“那种从未被我所把控的感情，我忍不住去触碰，却又不敢真的越界。但我当时还不懂，有多怕，就说明有多爱。”  
万分幸运，我此刻已明了。

Thor捧起Loki的脸，像吻上什么珍宝一样，虔诚一吻。

“你脸烧得像个毒苹果似的。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“诱惑我咬下去。”他冲着那个鼻尖，狠狠咬了一口。  
“真甜！”

Thor笑了。  
Loki哭了。  
却忍不住的嘴角上扬了。

Loki他高兴的想杀死Thor，他兴奋的想弄死自己。他为了这个人疯疯癫癫，痴傻似的又哭又笑，哦，算了吧，他现在所需要的不过就是一场大汗淋漓，怅然舒爽的安抚么。  
混蛋Thor，快点撞进他的身体，把他弄哭，狠得他潮吹，把他肏成一摊软泥，要不这一身傲气的郎郎筋骨如何为你沉沦臣服，天啊，快操哭他。  
随便加上点什么肢体动作，粗暴狠戾的让他溺忙在性爱里面吧。  
给他充实的爱，强烈的，疯狂的，美味的。他需要哪些，对，在不知道什么时刻又一次被填满的胸腔在叫嚣着，他需要。不仅仅是为了逃避，他本来就需要，他本来就应该为此沉沦……

还有什么能比此刻得知，他的丈夫也沉沦其中，还让人开心的呢？  
原来从不止是他爱的那么傻。

可又有个刺耳的噪音，喊叫着不行。  
他推开Thor了，起身的动作慌乱到无所适从。

而等待着Thor的是瞪大了眼睛，拥紧他又在瞬间落荒而逃的Loki，他无论敲上了了多少次的门，都没有回应，甚至扯淡的是，他就知道Loki蹲在门的另一侧，而打开门的方法也只是轻轻的扭下把手，喊一句Loki。

Thor问，你为什么要躲着我。  
Loki说，因为我怕了。  
金发的男人头深埋在胸口，像个跛脚自卑的戏喜剧演员，缩成一团，用可笑的姿势求人多看一眼，他说，求你别怕，求你别怕。

他好不容易摸在手边的心尖挚爱，因为自己的曾经逃跑，在手指尖跳着芭蕾灵巧拨弄。  
太恶劣了，是他，也是他的爱人，太恶劣。  
可他甚至被规定了不能去拥抱，他必须要给Loki时间，可他们仅是凡人，没有几次，没有更多的机会去在时间沦涡中等待对与错的纠合。

与其相信时间能疗伤万物，不如相信迈出一步，钻戒，鲜花，美酒，笑容，男人总对爱情的定义就是肤浅的美丽事物，殊不知这一切还不如迈出一步，去抓好机会，说一句对不起。  
比不上一句承诺，而承诺比不上付诸。  
所以啊，他错过了最好的时间，把玫瑰捧在手中，终于下定决心拧那个仅仅是手腕向下一转的门手时，对面已经空无一人。

鲜花散了一地，打的灿烈。

他一直在做最蠢的事，一次次的错过！

夜色妩媚的让人睁大了眼，收不住心，流连在大跳钢管舞的歌姬身上的目光越来越多，肥头大耳满身流着贫民油的官僚，拍着自己洗的干干净净却又永远洗不干净的手叫好，那只手落在了，穿着皮衣的兔耳舞郎身上。  
Loki有他要做的事，抬着下巴和举起酒的人轻轻的碰了杯，而他甚至能感到背后烧灼来多么热烈的光，毒辣，狠戾，那个无论如何都恨不得把他用铁链锁死扔在地下室的疯子Thor.Odinson正在用肌肉的力量把怒气爆发在掰坏的第三个勺子上。

而在“皮衣舞郎”回眸给他的眼神里，他清清楚楚的知道自己正在被惩罚着，那个眼神告诉他，他只能坐在角落里自己苦酒入心喉，而要胆敢在他的好事的手前去打扰，会被弄死，也讨不到好处，讨不到原谅。

可他那里是什么高雅圣人？

于是在那个厕所隔间，他把兔子先生按在马桶上，金发男人眼嚼泪水的闻着他的爱人，“为什么？”  
别把我丢下好不好，我好不容易找到你抓到你，我整个头脑里都是乌泱乌泱的毒酒，我看着你会和其他人并肩，都觉得自己眼前一片昏暗，我心底都在叫嚣着把你按在地上狠狠撕咬，像野兽一样把你带回我的领地，做一只雌兽为我诞下幼崽，求你啦，我亲爱的Loki，别在撕扯我的心肺了，我爱你……

而他只是看起来惨兮兮的跪在马桶边上，抬起眼皮就能看见爱人白玉似的脚趾，然后忍不住的捧起那个脚尖，将唇瓣凑上去，轻轻一啄。

他得到的是来自爱人脚尖冲着脸颊的狠狠一脚，把喝多的疯狗踹倒在地：“Thor.Odinson！你是马槽里的一条狗么？自己不能享用也不让别人享用！”他的爱人恶狠狠的骂着，踩着他的肩膀，“就是连娼妓都能选嫖客，你告诉我，我他妈凭什么任你选择？！”

那我求你别哭了，我的Loki，你那双亮晶晶的眼里到底是为谁闪起了星星？别说我自恋自傲，那些眼泪是为了我么？是为了我吧。

时间并不能原谅一切，只是随着时间的流逝，一切也都将化成了一句算了吧。  
他在等，等那句算了吧。

人生苦短，又要等到何时？我想要的不过是那份爱罢了。  
我知道是我的要求太多，可是啊，可是啊，人都是贪念，嘴上说着无欲无求，心底确是看不着，没了边的黑暗。  
我知道我错了，对不起，对不起，对不起。  
我知道对不起没有用，但是真的真的对不起，对不起，对不起。  
你太委屈了，我知道，你怕了.....连我都在怕。

是我的错。

那可是他曾经就在手掌边上的宝贝，为什么就仿佛是在迷雾里面，越来越远，越来越找不到越来越摸不着？越来越看不见了呢？  
他不会，渴求原谅他，但他真希望这一切能就这样算了吧。

何其自私？  
何其自私。

还没有理清以往，就恨不得能有更多的今生纠缠。  
我告诉你，Loki.Odinson，我永远不会放过你，哪怕，我是个混蛋，我只愿意跪在你脚下，愿意亲吻着你的脚背，舔砥去你身上的每一滴汗液，但也仅仅只能是我在这里，我做这些，把你锁在这个可怜的肮脏的厕所小隔间里，也绝对不可能再有一个人进来。  
就像我的心里，也绝对不会住下其他人一样。

可是我求你别哭了，别哭了，我看着你的眼泪，感觉整个心脏都在发酸，发瑟，发抖，我不想再看着那些眼泪像刀一样的冰凌子砸下地上，砸在你的脸上，砸在我的心上。

我是那么的爱你，可是你应该再也不会信了。  
是不是这说谎的混蛋，再也不值得你的爱了？

可Thor到底做不到什么温柔似水，他眼睛还发昏，头脑还发晕，理智还不知在哪的时候，不知道是怎么回到了现在那个根本不能称为家的家里，他那灌满了烈酒的脑子里大概是半推半就把Loki捉回来的，失控的Alpha把他人生中独一无二的Omega按在玻璃上，回过神的时候，眼前是多少米之下的街道，来往的行人熙熙攘攘，映着夜色，车水马龙。

Thor拿着香槟，泼了兔子先生一身，Loki他连耳朵尖都是粉红色的。Thor的双手按在那个纤细的腰杆，唇瓣吻在Loki鼓囊起的阴茎上，舌尖挑着他上面的经络。  
很久很久以前，他很少为Loki做口交，当时，他还不懂那是为什么，当这个小骗子用两腿夹紧他的脖子，一根硬热恨不得往他嘴中再塞一分，雪白的臀肉就在他的掌控之中，多美，他的爱人多美。这一切，甜蜜优雅的让他窒息。

他爱死Loki了，Thor环抱着他的伴侣，逼着Loki哭着喊着射在他嘴里，他能听见Loki在尖叫里咒骂，他的Loki说，“在背叛我，弄死你。”  
Thor含着那些东西墨迹着吻他，在他耳边立下誓言。

“弄死我。”

感受的到，怀中的人仿佛呆滞了一秒，而Thor塞进那一刻，Loki尖叫着瞬间在又一次高潮痉挛，不可压抑忘乎所以的潮吹，让湿润更湿润，让黏泞更黏泞。抱紧爱人的腰干。

他们是相爱的。

那一刻，Thor就明白了。  
我得此爱，此生此世，何德何能？  
夜色绚烂，余生仍长。

清晨，阳光照着趴在男人身上的Loki，投下的阴影扫着Alpha分明的眼眉，刚刚醒来思绪还略有些些的恍惚，趴在Thor胸口四处打量的Loki可爱极了。Thor昂着身子看自己乖巧的爱人，Loki在笑，那笑容不纯洁不优美，甚至带着刀子染着恶意，不过，Thor想他看见了天使。  
一切就像四年前的一天，而一切又比四年前前所未有的幸福甜腻。

Thor说，早安，我的爱。  
Loki说，早安，傻狗。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thor清楚极了自己在做什么。于是在电子版上潇洒地签字。

霍根听到电话里说的东西，看着发过来的传真，眼睛都快掉在地上了。  
“您确定？？您再说一遍？？”

Thor脸上有一点发木，他说“听着霍根，这件事交给Sif了，我觉得你应该去看看耳科。”  
挂掉电话，Thor满意地看着自己手里的档案，轻轻叹了口气拢住了怀里的爱人。Loki还没有睡清醒，又一次倒在床上，睫毛落在脸上，抱着他的半截胳膊窝在他的怀里。平日里的Loki不黏他，只有在睡着了以后的某些时候，甚至会说些迷迷糊糊好似服软的梦话。乖巧的不像他。

于是Thor轻轻地抽出一节胳膊，被压得有点发麻，但是怀中的小骗子瘪起了嘴，Thor早就知道他们对彼此的占有欲不分伯仲，显然小混蛋因为丢了什么东西不爽，指甲直接掐上那小半截胳膊上，瞬间就出现了好几道红印子。  
“呲——Loki？！”

Thor从某位嘴角那个小小的微笑猜到了，这就是个十分过分的“家暴”行为。  
“所以说，你为什么要大早晨吵我睡觉？”

Loki显然带着起床气，捏着他那张脸就把他压进了床里，“再陪我睡一会儿么”，Loki这么说道。  
那个白白净净的胸膛就压在Thor脸上，两粒红缨就在嘴边，果浆的香气绕着鼻子，他怎么可能不去咬一口？

所以他理所当然地不顾怀中人的意愿，执意要做一些老少不宜的“早间运动”。

就埋在那个白净的胸膛上噗噗地嘬了起来，Thor觉得，Loki的两枚乳头一定是草莓牛奶口味的。咬起来甜甜的，从下巴啵啵打出沾湿胡子的口水也沾湿那个胸膛，那个在他最近好不容易的调养下，才终于有了一点点肉的腰身沾着亮晶晶的水珠。Loki突然就坐直了身体，压着他。

“你早上打电话做了什么？”  
“？……你听见了？Loki？”  
“没什么能瞒得住我的耳朵。”  
在那时候，一双微瞇瞪着Thor的眼睛看起来就像一条蛇。危险的趴在高处，俯视着他的敌人。

“说实话，不然呢，你给我滚下去。”  
“要是就不呢？”Thor笑道，“我现在不就是在你身下吗？”他伸出手搂住Loki的腰，“滚我一下？Loki~~”  
“你再用那种恶心的声调叫我的名字，我就把你的眼睛挖出来，丢去给你旁边养的那只小青蛇吃。”  
他捏住Thor的下巴，把那张帅脸捏成一个有点搞笑的丑巴巴造型。“我说……Thor，别挑战我的底线，当心我操翻你。”

气势汹汹，嘟着嘴，Thor只觉得可爱，抬起胳膊揉了揉Loki头发，压上去交换了一个吻，把这坏家伙乱七八糟的的抱怨堵在那个“恶毒”的小嘴里，“我可想死你“操”我的滋味了，亲爱的。”  
Thor眨巴眨巴眼睛，“请？我的殿下？”  
空气中无声飘起了檀香味的信息素，除去让人足够的安心以外，Loki发现自己的身体不可置否地开始发烫，双腿软在Thor的腰上，双腿之间不能抑制地开始湿润，黏糊糊的体液流出来打湿身下丈夫的睡衣。他又被Thor.Odinson逼着动情了，好吧，现在本就是他的动情时分。

两个人的声音都开始发涩…Thor拍了Loki屁股一下，说，“吃掉我，Loki。”

就像命令。

那个嫩粉色的小肉缝在Thor的刺激下染出一条条水渍，瑟瑟发抖地迎接着自家主人的两节手指塞进来随意拨弄。他的雌穴已经够软够湿的了，前端顶着他的鼠蹊部的是丈夫那根粗大火热的阴茎，让他身下的小嘴疯狂地流着口水忍不住想要“吃掉。”

他抬起腰，那个腰杆尽管在最近长了不少的肉，也还是有些瘦得过分，两边凹陷进去的骨头，让腰看起来就像一巴掌都能握折的样子。

Thor看着心疼极了。  
但是Loki还是费了不少力，提起那个软下来的腰狠狠向前坐了下去，“呜——啊！！”  
被填满的快感冲上头脑，Loki扬起脑袋，他所剩无几的力气没有办法再支撑着他自己摆动，Thor把手放在他的腰上，把他抱起又放下的抽插，阴部一次次被蘑菇状的龟头撑圆，巧妙地每一次都卡在生殖器的入口刺激着他。浅腥的体液弄脏他们的身体，当然，他们两个人一起买的那对真丝情侣睡衣，也早不知道在什么时候像破抹布一样地被甩到了床下。

Thor翻身把Loki压在身下，阴茎像一根铁棒深深打进到生殖腔入口，塞进去那一刻内壁的嫩肉像绞死的缠了上来，“啊……果然，”Thor狠狠亲了一口身下已经被汗液打湿额头的爱人“Loki…我真的是要爽死在你身上了。”

旖旎从卧室滚到浴室，混着滋滋的水声，阴茎又不知道前前后后塞进那两个小洞多少次，当终于把色情清理解决的不那么色情，Thor认认真真用手指把自己的东西抠出来以后，感觉自己浑身都神清气爽。  
相比之下，揉着屁股的Loki反倒看起来咬牙切齿。

“白痴！”坐上司机开来的车前，Loki还是这么骂他，Thor觉得自己已经可以放弃，今天改变称呼的可能性了，高高兴兴地做起白痴。

Loki带他去了名利场，装模做样说好要帮助Odinson公司的破事情他可没忘。说起来，他一向也是对成为商人更有兴趣。比起做一个坏蛋，Loki他更想做一个可黑可白的灰色地带的商人。他可一向是喜欢极了灰色这个色调。  
不过Thor不喜欢，那个人总是说，灰色色调的东西连配对的颜色都买不到。

Thor喜欢买红色的领带，就也一定要逼着他打绿色的。美名其曰情侣色调，他那个人，从很多年以前就这样。

“尼德威尔混乱……你一向知道吧。”Loki缓缓地靠在桌上说，Thor只觉得吐露出这些话语的小嘴更让他混乱，他的满脑子都是为什么不把Loki就按在这个办公桌上来一发？而且，这里可是那个名声在外的名利场，套子的口味和情趣用品比你能想出来的还多，空气里好像都弥漫着荷尔蒙，Loki说的话他是硬生生地没听进去几句。

“Thor？！你听了点什么？”  
气基败坏。  
大块头瑟瑟发笑地揉着头发说，“啊……我，我”天啊，Loki刚刚都说了什么，啊啊？名利场的一些介绍？？总之赶紧应对一句吧。Thor.Odinson，如果你不想被骂一顿再来上几天的禁欲期的话，他僵着脸讪笑，“我，我觉得还蛮有趣？”  
Loki愣，“哈？”  
Thor讪笑，“蛮有趣哈哈哈哈哈…”  
Loki：“。”

这傻逼不听他说话！！……Loki转了转他的绿眼睛，既然敢说有趣来应付他…“Thor，你既然觉得有趣，不如就去斗兽场待一天？”  
“斗兽场...？”

“是啊，最下面的斗兽场，我想给你一把锤子你多少也能弄死几条狼狗吧？”Loki拍了拍Thor的肌肉块，“也许你也能当上两天的擂主，我的勇士？”

面对Loki有些调笑的挤兑，Thor反倒充满了兴趣，这个有趣极了的地方让人兴奋。“现在还有这种地方…名利场可真是出乎意料。”

“我当然愿意做你的勇士。”

Loki皱眉，“你还真觉得有趣？”  
Thor眼里冒星星  
呵，Loki吐舌头，“你就该去性天堂体会体会，想肏你这个大块儿A类肌肉男的alpha一定多着呢。”  
Thor咋舌，你可放过我吧。

只是觉得，从前你从不愿意告诉我的很多事情，其实充满了意思。Loki开始对他卸下很多面具，甚至依赖他。  
该说是幸运吧。

“你得和我去应付一只满脑流油的恶棍”电梯缓缓停在了负六层，Loki所言的斗兽场。  
彩色的镭射灯光，和噪耳的音乐，名利场的地下没有白天更没有黑夜，爆发出的赞叹和高呼，争着抢着下赌注的富豪。穿着比基尼举着各位擂主牌子的小姐，场中大大小小等着生命断绝其中的“笼子”，Thor脑子嗡嗡的，这个毫无秩序可言的混战天堂……

侧面修筑的做旧石壁，让这里全貌看起来就像是一个危险的古罗马角斗场，Loki指给他看，层面的笼子里是真的关着野兽。

“但那些并不是真正的“野兽”，仅仅是训练有素的动物。”  
Loki开口，用两人才能听见的声音小声说着，拉着他找了个观赏绝佳的地方招手向侍者要了香槟，从高处俯视着下方的擂台，“野兽不过是调味品，人和人的厮杀，才是恶劣  
趣味最期待看到的。”

那些擂台，不过是牢笼。  
“而且真正的野兽，从不是人类能赤手空拳轻易战胜的。”所以……最近有些麻烦。

一直负责着他走私大型动物的那个关卡，已经让他养成了一只胃口过大的狼。不知收敛地想从他身上敲下来油水。这可真让他恶心。

“你得跟着我和官员去打交道，Thor，总是正直的人没有油水捞。”其实Loki很久以前就觉得，Thor那种有仇必报正直凛然的内心就像个黑道大哥。他们反倒都更像对方。

名利场的经营一直离不开官员们的放纵，如果没有那些白道上所谓的正义人士睁一只眼闭一只眼的宽广心态。他的老友范达尔最多是帮他牵桥，别当那些灰色地带会有善意，不过是他每天大把大把地向里头塞钱罢了。  
可是Loki虽然觉得钱能解决很多事，也十分方便，却不希望用自己“小小的”娱乐场地来养出一群不知道收敛的饿狼。

搜刮他这种本就是恶人，收获不义之财的人就罢了，民脂民膏这种败类可也没放过。

黑路和白路向来有自己的规矩，两者是双生镜，本就应该并存，对立却又共生，那灰色的夹缝，从不该拉得那么大。

一旦变灰了，过了，就该是一边吃掉一边的时候了。

Loki记得那双上面长满了脂肪的手昨晚拍了拍他的肩，这就足以让他在浴室里头几乎被洗掉了一层皮。Thor把他抱回家后，恨不得要用澡巾把自己那层皮搓烂。可是好不容易洗干净后，他身上倒是沾了一层更脏的东西——傻狗的精液，唾液，还有他自己各种乱七八糟的体液。

他瞥了眼Thor…这个傲气的混蛋，明明在占有欲上比他更可怕。  
那家伙的眼里却好像在亮光。

“名利场…也是真的有意思…”看着下面正在进行中的比赛，Thor有些感慨，和性天堂那次不同，血液和争斗一向是最能激起男人兽性的。

他眼睛里绝对是在发光了。

Loki的观察总是很细致，他干脆侧过身子跟Thor念叨，“喂Thor，我直接把名利场送给你吧，如果你觉得它的经营方式是真的很有意思的话，不是想要么，嗯，反正我已经很久没有管过这个地方，盈利大花销大，经营了很多年，你也不用费什么心思，当然，我也是相信你能把它弄得更好。”

他有些无所谓的口气吓到了Thor，他调查过很多次了，名利场是这个小骗子手里最傲人的资本，在长年的积累下，  
这里就是业界著名的娱乐天堂，做为标杆，哪怕毫无作为都是稳赚不亏的宝地。

简直是把提款机拱手让人。

而且……Loki曾说过，绝不要肖想他的名利场。  
他这是被爱了么？被这个，以为一辈子也拥抱不回来的爱人？  
Thor感觉两耳嗡嗡。

而他的宝贝可以说是毫不在意的在和他谈了：“如果你想要在尼德威尔弄一家新的公司，还不如直接接手我的名利场呢，省时省力，这里长年黑火护着，也不用担心抢夺资源，这里就是给你配上了最好的。”  
“但是，你必须要伪装做一下黑帮老大，毕竟是染黑的资产，随意转手难以服众。”Loki捏了捏那身梆硬的肌肉，这保证是…百分百可以么，再给他画上一道疤，他就是黑帮里的一颗冉冉升起的小星星。  
Loki哈哈哈笑出来，揉着自己的肚子搓Thor的脸。

Loki知道啊，一旦失去名利场，最后坚固的堡垒就没有了。也就是说，这又是一次没有退路的选择。而他就这么做。没有退路的相信，或者说是，没有退路的去选择。  
他是个恶劣的赌徒，拿着自己全部的人生豪赌。去赌一个，明明不值得相信的人——可或许又是自己打心底想去相信的人。

“哎呀，失去全部了呢。”  
他故作可爱地歪头，吐舌，就像个疯子。

而Thor恨不得死死抱住他的Loki。  
“不，你拥有一切，我的宝贝。”

他说，“Loki，你还记得早晨，我打电话所交代的事情吗？”  
Loki当然记得，只是他们后来迷失在情欲里面，两个人都把这件事情抛诸脑后。

Thor说，“我名下的资产已经全部转让，现在我已经成了一个毫无用处的挂名董事长，以及您是我的空降总裁，我的Loki老总。新婚礼物还可以么？我的甜心？”努力摆出wink表情的前总裁先生抿嘴一笑。  
所以这回，就换成Loki愣在那里了。

Thor.Odinson，将他那支撑生活的公司，曾经的Loki..Odinson努力的、一点一滴的、偷偷壮大的公司，瞒着他作为什么搞笑的新婚礼物送给他。  
原来这个人也会做这种，付出一切去讨好的事？

干干脆脆，完全相信。

在他发愣不知所措，或者说是沉浸在这份汹涌的、强烈的，好像可以名为爱的情感时。

他们其实都有些不太自然，那种令人迷乱的感情轻易地将所有理智敲乱，连后背都发烫，飘飘然地让人沉沦。

回过神的Thor伸手拉过爱人的手背落下了一吻，抬头笑道：“我的霸道总裁。”  
Loki直接扳过他的脸，狠狠地嘬了一口笑着说：“我的黑帮大佬。”

他们活成了彼此的样子，而最相似的灵魂总在疯狂牵引着对方。无论错，无论错过，挣扎着疯狂地游走寻觅着对方，寻觅归宿。

“还有一点……Loki …”Thor恋恋不舍地从那个他执意加深的舌吻中抬起头来，“我们不是要解决那个混蛋么…”

Loki问他，哪个混蛋？  
Thor说，摸你肩的。

小骗子笑他，独占欲。  
大块头噘嘴，我就占。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

我叫Hugo，男孩，今年8岁，大概是三年前我被一对夫夫收养。

我脑子里有个记忆，尽管随着时间都不太清楚了，但我记得我被收养那天，父亲的眼眶红红的。我知道父亲是Omega，他哭了，虽然我不记得具体细节了，只记得哪怕他哭了都很好看。不过平时的父亲看起来十分严肃，而爸爸却十足的好，给了我好多好吃的还有家。

金发的爸爸拉着我的手说，这里以后就是你的家了。  
每天还是十足幸福的，我叫黑发的父亲daddy，不知道为什么别人家都是Alpha担当严肃角色，我家却是身为Omega的父亲十分严厉。

平时他们都还算比较早回家，今天莫名其妙地晚了很多，甚至是希弗姐姐送我回来，一般是爸爸去接我才对啊。  
最近一直很不对劲，严肃的父亲突然对爸爸奶声奶气，吃东西变得又精又多，甚至越来越懒，都开始不辅导我作业了。  
嘿，诡异。

三年前  
阿斯加德第一医院，医生一脸无可奈何地说，我建议您们放弃。

面前的那对夫夫明显拉下来脸，却又无可奈何，两人十指相扣，简单道谢便离开了。

Thor能看出Loki不高兴，但没有想到，上车后一直背对他的男子哭了出来，他扳过Loki的脸，才发现那两个红红的眼眶那么惨。  
他们做了大量的运动，正经的还有不正经的，调养身体，整整半年两个人没有抽过一支烟。甚至在Thor的管教下，Loki近一年都没有再碰过一滴酒，管你有什么应酬，你必须只能喝茶。

医生说，Loki过弱的身体，以及因为打胎过、薄弱的生殖腔内壁已经不再适合孕育，哪怕在这个时期真的怀上了宝宝，也会有极大的可能性遭遇流产。

这句诊断下来的时候，两人站在那里直接就让气氛冷到了冰点。回家路上，Thor带着Loki去吃了两人一向喜欢的火锅，最近一直因为红油太刺激胃，对身体不好，两个人很久都没有吃过。红油汤底滚着，辣得嘴唇红红的，眼眶涩涩的，就不像心里难受地想哭了。

啪嗒一声掉下来的小水珠，Thor觉得，可能还得要盘洋葱吧。他们俩馋得不行的点了酒，又辣又烈，说要喝个不醉不归。  
走到半路上，代驾司机的后座上，刚刚吐过的Thor晕得一塌糊涂，趴在丈夫腿间，那么大块儿头的一个男人，嗡嗡地哭，声音低沉但却没停，眼泪愣是活生生地把Loki的裤裆打湿了。能听见车前座的代驾小哥好像在笑话他们。

搞得两个人都有点那么小小的尴尬。

Loki脸色不好，发着脾气，看着臭哄哄的。进门的时候，黑发男子把喝个烂醉的大块儿用着力的一摔，把人摔在地上就要回屋子洗澡。  
“对不起。”  
在Loki他踏出前一步打算离开的时候，低沉厚重的声音从背后响起，从身后袭来的重量压得他一下子趴在地上，彻底逼到烦躁的Loki刚要狠狠给上混蛋丈夫一拳，得来的是更加郑重的一声  
“对不起”

那声对不起，混着酒气混着泪水的声音磁性低沉，痒痒的打在他的耳边，却不似平日那么性感，反倒是，就逼出了Loki的眼泪。

“你也知道对不起，都怪你，全部都怪你！”

他难受极了，泪腺憋不住地疼着，哭着骂着搥着压他的丈夫……天哪，他一定是喝得太多了才这么无所畏惧地放肆。

他现在要搥死Thor，没有理由！他就是打死这个混蛋！

“我知道，怪我全都是怪我，别哭了，求求你别哭了别难受了，我知道……我知道。”

Thor劝着，也哭得满脸花花的，甚至因为哭了太久开始抽泣。

四年前，有一个不顾身体和他一起打下商业江山的Loki.Odinson；四年前，没有得到爱的那个人打掉孩子。Loki他是硬生生的，因为这个人变得不再像从前那么健康，也因为这个人，怀不上后代。

所有的喜怒哀乐，潜移默化被你支配。  
所有的心甘情愿，毫无保留为你付出。

他甚至强迫自己装成不爱，害怕着赤裸裸的事实会变成下一次的撕心裂肺的伤害。

而当时，四年前，失去孩子时的彷徨，岂是一句对不起能还清？真想杀了他…

Loki从没害怕过直视伤痕，不会像个小屁孩那样逃避，只是啊，疤就在那里，赤裸裸的，长好了，看着的时候，也会想起疼过。

你是真的爱我，可也是真的负过我。  
这都是事实。

“对不起，对不起，Loki……呃都……是我的错，都是我……呃，我自作…自受…呃..罪该万死……呃…呜……呃对…”

Thor一抽一抽地道着歉，他多想有个孩子来弥补那些，可是医生的诊断就好像烫耳朵的尖刀，硬生生地从两人身上割下肉来。这全都怪他，全都怪着他。他哭到开始上不来气，抽着一声声的呃呃，听着就像十几岁丢了初恋的少女在哭鼻子。

丢了初恋的女孩，第一次消失的爱情，最深的最怪异的痛。  
一个大男人像一个咬了邻居家小狗，知道自己做错了，耷拉着脑袋想求主人原谅的大型犬，毛茸茸拱着讨好着他本来在生气的“好朋友”。

他就是利用你的爱，肆无忌惮地讨好。

Loki捏那张脸，越用力那张脸越丑，眼泪鼻涕一把把地挂在胡子上，又衰又邋遢，看起来一点都不是那个帅的，让他五迷三道沉沦其中的Thor了，脸红红的，鼻头肿肿的，就像是撞上了车前座的挡风玻璃。丑得让人，让人……让Loki噗的一声就笑了出来。

他笑的时候脸上也还挂着小水珠，但就是那个笑，让Thor想起了什么叫笑意桃花，什么叫鲜眉亮眼，想起了初见时的，翘高了腿哈哈大笑胡闹着的那汪红颜祸水。

最初的时候，他也是欣赏极了，那位商界传奇Omega，自己递出去了名片。

从来没有人逼着他去和Loki做爱。  
从来没有，不是么。  
也从来没人逼着Loki去在意Thor。  
从来没有，不是么。

他们不知道在那个瞬间一同沦陷到笑声里，拥吻的时候，酒气里带着眼泪的苦涩，唾液交融像蜜糖那么甜。

Loki说，我们明天去领养个孩子吧，也好，你还不用有好几个月的禁欲期了呢。

Thor看着那红通通的眼眶，知道是个安慰，郑重地吻在脸颊上。说谢谢你。

黑发男子推他，我们之间，哪用说什么谢谢？

客套。

后来在阿斯加德市立福利院，Hugo窝在一块沙地上玩着皮球。拍得脏乎乎的，满脸都是沙子，优雅的黑发男子本来在和院长商讨收养一个刚刚出生的孩子，金发男人跑到沙地前陪着小孩子拍皮球。

“你几岁了？”  
“五岁…”  
“你胆子好小啊，抬头挺胸说话啊！”

小男孩抬头，福利院里面爆发出一声高声喊叫，“Loki，我们收养这个孩子好不好！”甚至是吓走了一群乌鸦。

Loki想收养一个普通的孩子就好，Thor想要个长得像他们的孩子。可他们并没有从新生儿里找到这么一个小孩。

Thor被灿烂金发的孩子吸引，陪着拍球，他要小孩子抬头挺胸，然后，他看见Hugo有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。  
他心里可有双，可谓万千韵味流连的绿眼睛。

Thor开心地能上天了，Loki不乐意收养已经有了记忆的孩子，直到那句，他长得多像你啊，莫名其妙又熏红了眼眶。点着头说好。

收养Hugo的日子过了三年，Loki老总一直很满意这孩子十分聪明，买了不少教辅，兢兢业业一把老父亲心地照顾着，并且天天都在烦着笨蛋Thor的放任式教育。

而在身为严肃父亲的他每天拿着教鞭凶巴巴的让8岁小孩背重点的时候，可蔼可亲的爸爸会在半夜用一根“大教鞭”以少儿不宜的方式好好和父亲讨论一下后代的教育问题。

亲爱的爸爸总是以大教鞭被“吃”得死死的收场，可多少还是有点点的作用，讨来那么个家庭假日的说法。

家庭假日，就是全家一起偷懒度假的日子。

靠在旅馆洗漱台边上，“呜……啊……”一声吐出来的Loki感觉这几天胃越来越不舒服。本就难的的家庭假日里，他不希望让在海边等着他的爱人和孩子失望，可他真的是胃里恶心透了。本来想瞒着冲掉那些呕吐物，Thor从外面就闯了进来

“Loki！怎么还没好啊？！我和Hugo可在等你去游泳呢！”他兴致勃勃地笑得灿烂，没想到闯进来却看见了洗漱台里一堆脏乎乎的呕吐物，哦妈的，他本来是想看出浴美人，看到了最烦心的糟糕事件，他的Loki竟然又吐了，在近一年的精心照顾以来明明都没有过了……

他担心坏了，家庭假日就这么被破坏掉，Thor愁得一脸大汗，连夜小Hugo被送回家，撅起了小嘴。但他也知道要安静，那个一向又严厉，又凶巴巴的父亲，靠在金发爸爸的肩头上。

Loki怀孕了，医生说出这句话的时候，他俩简直可以说是不敢置信。三年前，他们对孩子抱满了期待，可在一次次的期待变成绝望后，他们选择了放弃。

现在他们的生活里有蛇，有狗，有对方，也有另外的一位孩子——Hugo呢。当你们幸福地不要不要的时候，总会有更幸福的事情，降临在身上。

腹腔中那个新的生命，就像是一曲福音。

甚至，怀孕两个字打在耳边的时候，Loki还一脸难看地问了问医生

“那我，是不是要做引流？”

当时，他眼睛里写满了惶恐，他还没有忘记自己曾经被判定子宫壁太薄不能孕育，自从知道了他们要不上孩子的消息以后，俩人不再像以前那样坚持锻炼，偶尔抽烟，酒该喝也会喝点。  
活得自自在在。

啊啊啊，他都开始担心孩子的身体质量了。

医生问他，为什么要引流，你的身体很健康，是不想要这个孩子吗？

Loki和Thor足足用了五分钟来消化这句话，天啊，这是什么好消息？他们又可以有自己的孩子了！？

于是，“孕妈妈”Loki，懒懒靠在沙发上，一手拿着小教鞭指挥着Hugo的作业，一手吆喝着Thor给他准备各种好吃的，还要Thor喂。他当然要腻歪了，他现在就是必须要有充足的Alpha信息素滋养啊！

这是Thor欠他的，要用更多的来还！

别说，怀着孕，还挺累的。就连最近乱七八糟的公司杂事都没有心情。股票跌没跌都不知道，不过好在Thor一直帮忙照看着名利场，供着他们一家肆意挥霍。说起来，Thor嘴上说着有意思，但根本就不是那么了解名利场的运作，高天尊和Jarvis每天要烦死他们俩不知道干活只知道享受，就知道卿卿我我唧唧歪歪不管不顾的事就都是后话了。

毕竟，天大地大，孩子最大，对吧。  
啊不，Thor.Odinson是Loki最大。

所以，Thor那漂亮的丈夫穿着蓝白相间的病号服的那一天，一定是一个非常不平常的日子。还没进入手术室的Loki，和旁边拉着他的手的Thor，两个人像从来没有见过社会的大学生，脑子里头没了一点生活常识，要进手术室的时候，Thor跟小鸡崽子一样急急忙忙地想跟进去，一旁的小护士搁在那大声叫唤，“你这Alpha一边去！一边去！滚一边去，生产的时候不要你！”

“那生产的时候不得我陪着他容易安稳吗！？”

Thor搁那辩解，他那位熟悉的医生朋友啪啪就给他的脑袋上一巴掌，陪着Loki的“家人”——曾经暴揍过他的铁拳哥们也斜眼瞟他。

“不想让他生你儿子生一半发情就快滚一边去！”

一个肌肉结实，身材健美的男人，带着一头看起来得有两天没有洗过（在陪产）的毛茸茸的金色头发，一个人，一大团，窝成一个球，窝在在手术室门口。  
里面叫一声，他心里抽一刀，直到一声清冽的呜哇哇哇。

“恭喜您，是一个健康的小公子。”

Thor就抱一下，孩子丢护士怀里，一脸焦急地问，“他还好么？我丈夫还好么？？”护士指了指一边的生产重症监护室。

Thor一看ICU三字，毛都炸了，上去就掐怀里的小人儿，呜哇的一声，小孩子就爆声哭了出来，护士懵了去打Thor的手，金发的爸爸暴躁着掐小孩子脸说，“都怪你！让我的Loki受苦！！”

还在昏睡的Loki若是知道，一定会佯装生气却又高兴的骂一句傻狗。  
他们给这个孩子起名叫Felix。这名字代表了希望，快乐和幸运的结合。

涅槃新生。

Felix有一头柔软的黑发，眼睛是漂亮的海蓝色。爸爸喜欢揉着他的头发看着Hugo的眼睛，Tony叔叔总说，爸爸就是绝对的“夫奴”。  
父亲对这个名字戳之以鼻，他总是问爸爸Felix是不是小野种。  
Felix才不是小野种呢！Hugo哥哥说我是宝贝！

Loki很享受现在的生活，这些暖洋洋的东西填着他的胸口，总有一种释然后的平静。

平静地享受着未来和幸福。

是他应得的，更是他应有的。而或许他也是幸运的。

城市边缘的蔬菜采摘园上有不少的新鲜水果卖，那天他们和孩子一起出去买了不少，苹果梨子桃和彤彤的西红柿什么的一大堆。  
看着桌上好几袋的水果，靠在他肩上的Thor对他说，“帮我洗个东西呗。”

Loki翘高腿瞟他，“我劝你现在就去全部洗好切块，捧到我面前来。扎上水果叉，喂进我嘴里。”

于是Odinson立刻照做，在嘴对嘴喂草莓的时候，发了狠地腻歪。Thor撒娇，这大块头撒娇的样子就像门口讨好的大型犬，拱在他怀里讨好说，  
“求你了，诶呀…你就帮我洗一个……”

Loki烦了，问，“洗什么？这一堆也塞不满你的嘴？非要我给你洗？我洗的甜？”  
Thor说，“喜欢我。”  
Loki脸红，说就你骚话多。  
Thor腻歪着说，“你洗的就是甜呢！”  
男人轻轻靠近爱人耳边，压低嗓音，“老婆，你浑身都是香甜的。”

Odinson家小朋友的作业一向都由父亲辅导。

一年级的黑发小朋友Felix，回家后在父亲的书桌上认真拿出了作业本。

“daddy，我们今天学了新的成语！”  
“学了什么？”  
“我们来玩成语接龙吧！”  
“好。”  
“公子耳卿！”  
“卿卿我我！”

Felix小朋友内心崩溃，QwQ，这和说好的不一样啊…不应该说卿本佳人的么，我今天学的不是这样的啊嘤嘤嘤……  
Loki揉着小儿子的脑袋，说快点啊。  
逼急了的小Felix，一声尖尖的童声喊了出来  
“我喜欢你！！！”

一向严肃的父亲一呆，又突然就开始哈哈大笑，气得小豆丁长胆子地伸手直敲Loki的小腿，哭唧唧地叉着腰说不准再笑他。

半夜，泡完澡躺在床上的Odinson夫夫，黑发男子正在享受着丈夫的按摩。  
Loki长腿一伸，勾住了Thor的腰，在耳边哈气的声音痒痒的，挠着身边男人的耳朵。

“诶，Thor，我们来玩成语接龙吧？”

 

END


End file.
